Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier
by Maag Masen
Summary: Em um minuto, a contadora Isabella Swan, está fazendo orçamentos e no seguinte está trocando as fraldas para o atraente milionário Edward Cullen. Os acontecimentos estão fazendo com que Edward queira trocar as noites na cidade pelos momentos com Bella e o bebê
1. Prologo

Em um minuto, a contadora Isabella Swan, está fazendo orçamentos e no seguinte está trocando as fraldas para o atraente milionário Edward Cullen.

O magnata Edward Cullen precisa de ajuda para cuidar do sobrinho órfão, e sabe exatamente a quem perguntar, à confiável Isabella Swan. Ele sabe que a vida de playboy vai acabar partindo o coração de Bella, e que ele não deveria se envolver com a sua babá, mas a cada olhar, cada toque e sorriso, estão fazendo com que Edward queira trocar as noites na cidade pelos momentos com Bella e o bebê


	2. Capítulo 1

O prédio de três andares da empresa de organização de casamentos Wedding Belles, no coração de Boston, estava sempre movimentado. Naquela sexta-feira, porém, o número de pessoas e o barulho que criavam haviam atingido novos níveis. Noivas — acompanhadas por suas atendentes e mães ansiosas — enchiam os escritórios e saíam pelos corredores. O aroma de bolo de chocolate pairava no ar. Uma profusão de cores se esparramava, abrangendo desde vestidos de gala a arranjos de flores e enfeites de mesas de festa.

Os paetês nos vestidos de noiva e véus brancos faiscavam sob o sol da manhã que, embora fraco, filtrava-se pelas janelas e refletia-se nos bordados, lançando lampejos de luz pela recepção, pelos corredores e escadarias.

Isabella Swan, contadora da Wedding Belles, abriu caminho por um grupo de damas de honra risonhas que criavam um farfalhar de cetim e renda com seus vestidos. Ela contornou um outro grupo que escolhia entre vários tons de azul e um terceiro que provava vestidos em tons de rosa e lilás. O tempo todo, ia dizendo "olá", "com licença" e sorrindo educadamente, enquanto subia até seu escritório no terceiro andar.

Quando finalmente chegou lá, fechou a porta maciça de madeira e recostou-se nela com um suspiro.

A assistente geral de cabelo negro e traços angelicais da empresa, Ângela Weber, soltou um riso.

— Parece uma selva lá fora.

Retirando o casaco azul-marinho, Bella adiantou-se na direção de sua mesa de estilo antigo.

— Na organização de quantos casamentos o pessoal está trabalhando?

— Vejamos. Os casamentos de junho do ano que vem estão nas etapas iniciais de planejamento. As noivas de setembro estão finalizando os detalhes.

— E as de abril estão entrando em pânico? — Bella pendurou o casaco no armário. Sentou-se em sua poltrona de couro marrom com as costas viradas para as cortinas esvoaçantes de seda amarelo-claras que davam ao escritório o ar elegante que adorava.

Ângela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensando a respeito.

— A Wedding Belles gosta de pensar nisso como um aumento de oportunidades de último minuto. — Com um riso, voltou a lançar dados de faturas no computador para o pagamento das contas daquele mês.

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto observava Ângela. A assistente — e a Wedding Belles, aliás — não tinha motivo para verificar o mais recente depósito na conta da empresa e descobrir que, na verdade, era composto por cada centavo das economias de Isabella. Ou para saber que a receita estimada para aquele ano não seria suficiente para cobrir as despesas do mesmo período. A diferença que faltava acabaria com a reserva de caixa da Wedding Belles e não haveria dinheiro o bastante para o casamento que haviam prometido a Ângela. Mas Isabella sabia.

Ainda assim, não ligou o computador imediatamente para começar a preparar o e-mail para as demais "Belles" — como eram chamadas as diretoras — a fim de informá-las sobre as dificuldades financeiras da empresa. Precisava avisá-las, naquela manhã, antes que os planos de casamento de Ângela prosseguissem. Mas não podia fazer aquilo diante dela.

— Ângela, você me faria um favor?

Sempre prestativa, a assistente ergueu os olhos depressa.

— Claro.

— Eu deveria ter apanhado uma garrafa de água na cozinha, mas tenho de fazer outra coisa agora mesmo. É algo que não pode esperar...

Apesar de detestar pedir à assistente da empresa que fizesse aquele tipo de tarefa pessoal, Bella não teve escolha. Precisava de alguns minutos de privacidade e, quando Ângela lançava faturas para pagamento, usava uma mesa em seu escritório.

— Poderia pegar uma garrafa para mim?

— Lógico!

Ângela saltou da cadeira.

— Não acredito que hesitou em me pedir! Devo tanto a vocês todas. Faria qualquer coisa por vocês.

Diante da gratidão e afeto na voz de Ângela, Bella sentiu-se mortificada.

— Por favor, não precisa dizer isso.

Ângela abriu um sorriso radiante; os bonitos olhos azuis brilharam

— Está maluca? É como dizer que eu não deveria me sentir grata! Não existe gratidão o bastante no mundo para demonstrar como dou valor ao que estão fazendo por mim.

O desapontamento tornou a deixar Bella com o coração apertado. Ângela era a pessoa mais bondosa e altruísta que conhecia, e sua vida fora extremamente difícil. As Belles não iriam pagar o casamento dela porque eram maravilhosas. Haviam tomado aquela decisão porque Ângela era maravilhosa. Amável. E merecia o gesto bondoso. Bella sentiu-se como se ela, pessoalmente, fosse a causa da iminente decepção da assistente. Afinal, era a encarregada das finanças.

Junto à porta do escritório, ela virou-se com um sorriso.

— Volto num instante.

Frustrada, Bella disse:

— Leve o tempo que precisar.

Tão logo ficou a sós, virou a poltrona de frente para o computador. Tinha de elaborar o e-mail para as demais Belles explicando que não teriam condições de arcar com as despesas do casamento de Ângela. Mas, com a gratidão dela ainda pairando no ar, não conseguiu fazer aquilo. As palavras simplesmente não saíam. O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi redigir uma convocação para uma reunião de emergência. Depois de enviar a mensagem, acessou um editor de textos para tentar elaborar algumas linhas do que poderia dizer na reunião para explicar às Belles como estava a situação financeira.

Mais uma vez, não conseguiu pensar em uma maneira de amenizar o golpe de ter de quebrar uma promessa. Desse modo, em vez de digitar, pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular da mãe.

— Está ocupada?

— Como sempre. — A mãe riu. — Mas você nunca me liga no trabalho e, portanto, deve estar com um problema que é mais importante do que as tortas de mirtilo que estou fazendo.

— Acertou.

— O que aconteceu?

Preocupada, pois sabia que Ângela poderia retornar no meio de sua história, Isabella foi sucinta:

— Não tenho tempo para explicar agora, mas estamos sem dinheiro.

A mãe soltou uma exclamação de perplexidade do outro lado da linha.

— A Wedding Belles está indo à falência?

— Não, temos dinheiro o bastante para nos manter nos próximos meses, se formos cautelosas. O problema é que prometemos fazer o casamento da nossa assistente. Se lhe dermos o casamento que estivemos planejando, acabaremos cheias de dívidas. Se não o fizermos, teremos de voltar atrás na nossa palavra.

— Ah, querida. Isso é terrível.

Bella lançou um olhar à porta.

— Eu não deveria ter telefonado. Ângela vai voltar a qualquer momento e não posso falar na frente dela. Mas me sinto péssima e não sei o que fazer. Nem sequer consigo pensar numa maneira de explicar nosso problema num e-mail para as outras Belles. Estou numa enrascada!

— Puxa, para você admitir que não consegue se organizar ou planejar algo para sair de uma situação é porque as coisas devem ser graves. Edward saiu — disse a mãe, referindo-se a Edward Cullen, o mais jovem dos dois irmãos Cullen e atual presidente das Empresas Cullen. Era o único residente do lar da família e o patrão de Renee. — Ele saiu voando, como se seus pés estivessem pegando fogo. Então, por que não vem até aqui? Farei um café, e podemos conversar. Duas cabeças sempre pensam melhor que uma. Talvez, juntas, consigamos chegar a alguma solução. O que acha?

A perspectiva de deixar o escritório dissipou parte do estresse de Bella. Só de pensar em dividir o mesmo espaço com Ângela enquanto ela lançava faturas e conversava alegremente sobre seu casamento, já sentia uma profunda dor no coração. E sua mãe era sagaz. Analítica. Era de quem Bella herdara sua própria habilidade de raciocínio lógico. Será que, juntas, conseguiriam encontrar uma solução para aquele problema? Ou, se não, talvez conseguissem encontrar um meio de amenizar o golpe, não apenas para Ângela, mas para as demais Belles, que ficariam arrasadas em não poder cumprir sua promessa.

— Estarei aí dentro de uns 20 minutos.

— Até lá já terei uma torta pronta para você.

Bella riu. A mãe sempre soubera como fazê-la se sentir melhor.

— Faça uma cobertura e também uma porção de pudim de chocolate.

A mãe soltou um riso.

— Que tal se eu colocar chantilly por cima?

— Sim! — Bella suspirou. — Obrigada, mamãe.

Desligando o telefone, levantava-se da poltrona, quando Ângela entrou.

— Aqui está a sua água.

— Obrigada. — Bella colocou a garrafa na mesa. Pegando o casaco prático no armário, vestiu-o. — Preciso sair. Vou me ausentar durante a maior parte da manhã. Se alguém me procurar, é só pedir que ligue para o meu celular.

— Está certo — assentiu Ângela, parecendo um tanto surpresa.

Bella deixou o escritório. Nos corredores e escadarias, teve mais uma vez de contornar noivas, damas de honra e vestidos reluzentes para se encaminhar até a porta da frente. Enfim, saiu para os grossos flocos de neve que caíam em Boston naquele final de inverno.

O trânsito a impediu de chegar à mansão Cullen em 20 minutos como havia esperado. Quase 40 minutos haviam se passado quando o segurança na guarita abriu o portão automático e a deixou entrar na propriedade. A neve pesada que estivera caindo grudava-se às sempre-vivas exuberantes que ladeavam o longo caminho de entrada e aos galhos desfolhados dos sólidos carvalhos no pátio da frente, tornando a mansão Cullen e seus arredores um cartão-postal de inverno.

Ela dirigiu pelo caminho circular até a entrada de serviço e ficou surpresa ao encontrar um belo Mercedes azul parado diante da porta da cozinha.

Descendo do carro, notou um homem debruçado sobre o banco de trás do outro veículo. Usando um terno preto e sobretudo com um cachecol branco em torno do pescoço, parecia alguém que poderia ter saído da capa de uma revista. Só que, quando se ergueu deixando o carro, segurava um bebê, uma bolsa de fraldas e uma mamadeira.

O bebê — um menino, se o grosso macacão azul com capuz servia de indicação — retorceu-se, fazendo com que o cobertor que o envolvia caísse no chão. Depois, a mamadeira caiu e, enfim, foi a vez da bolsa de fraldas. Até o bebê escorregou um pouco.

— Droga!

Bella aproximou-se rapidamente.

— Deixe-me ajudar. — Agachando-se, recolheu o cobertor, a mamadeira e a bolsa de fraldas.

— Obrigado. Estou meio desajeitado...

Reconhecendo a voz, ela ergueu os olhos depressa.

— Edward?

— Sim?

Com os itens de bebê nas mãos, ela se levantou. Vira Edward Cullen pela última vez aos 12 anos, quando fora com a mãe, pela última vez, a uma festa de Natal dos Cullen para os funcionários. Aquilo acontecera 14 anos antes. O jovem Edward de que se lembrava de sua infância tornara-se um homem alto, atlético. Pelos seus cálculos, estava agora com 36 anos. Ele estava com o cabelo castanho cortado bem rente, o que lhe realçava ainda mais os grandes olhos verdes. Seu sorriso juvenil de antes era agora bastante sexy.

— Sou eu. Isabella Swan. A filha de Renee.

— Deus do céu! Bella! — Ele a observou, correndo os olhos desde o cabelo castanho dela até o casaco simples.

— Uau. Olhe só para você. Toda adulta.

— Sim. — Bella riu, mas o fato de Edward a notar como mulher arrepiou-lhe a pele. Tivera uma queda gigantesca por ele durante a maior parte de sua infância. — O tempo não parou só porque minha mãe queria que fosse assim

Edward deu uma risada, ajeitando no colo o bebê que parecia ter cerca de 6 meses. Alguns fios de cabelo loiro escapavam do capuz forrado do macacão. Curiosos olhos azuis estudavam Bella.

— Quem quer que tenha decidido que roupas de inverno de bebê têm de ser feitas de tecido escorregadio merecia um bom castigo. — Ele tornou a ajeitar o bebê. — Nunca vou me acostumar a segurá-lo direito!

Bella não sabia que Edward havia se casado, quanto mais que tivera um filho, mas sua mãe não falava sobre a família para a qual trabalhava. Era uma das razões pelas quais os Cullen a adoravam, confiavam nela e a haviam promovido ao longo dos anos, desde cozinheira até administradora da residência.

— Seu bebê parece ter uns 6 meses. Se ainda não se acostumou a segurá-lo até agora, está em apuros.

— Ele não é meu. — Edward respirou fundo. — Bem, agora é. Joshua é o filho do meu irmão Emmett.

Bella quase revirou os olhos diante de sua própria estupidez. A notícia estivera em todos os jornais, três meses antes, quando o irmão de Edward, Emmett, e a esposa haviam morrido na queda de seu jato particular numa área de bosques no estado de Nova York.

— Ah, lamento muito.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. Eu deveria ter me dado conta de que era o filho de Emmett.

Para desviar a conversa do assunto trágico, ela colocou as alças da bolsa de fraldas no ombro e estendeu os braços para o bebê.

— Deixe-me pegá-lo enquanto você retira o restante das coisas dele do carro.

Edward soltou um riso inesperado.

— Eu deixaria você pegá-lo, mas não consigo tirar uma certa coisa dele do carro. Nem sequer sei como instalaram a cadeirinha no assento. Não faço ideia de como pode ser retirada. E tenho de retirá-la. Vou usar o utilitário para Joshua de agora em diante. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter usado este carro para ir buscá-lo.

— Você quer que a cadeirinha seja retirada?

— Sim.

— Deixe comigo. — Com um sorriso, Bella entregou-lhe a mamadeira e o cobertor e passou as alças da bolsa de fraldas pelo braço dele até o ombro. — Tenho quatro sobrinhas e sobrinhos. Se quero levá-los para tomar sorvete, preciso tirar todas as cadeirinhas deles dos carros das minhas irmãs e colocá-las no meu.

— Não seria mais simples usar o carro da sua irmã?

Ela franziu a testa.

— Tenho duas irmãs. Não posso dirigir dois carros de uma vez. Tenho de retirar as cadeirinhas para colocá-las no meu.

Edward tornou a rir.

— Eu havia me esquecido de como você é detalhista.

Bella fez uma careta e, então, debruçou-se sobre o banco de trás do Mercedes, verificando os cintos e fivelas que prendiam a cadeirinha de bebê.

— Depois de toda a diversão que tivemos escapulindo das festas de Natal de sua família para os funcionários, como pôde me esquecer?

— Não me esqueci de você. Apenas de como é detalhista. E, se me lembro corretamente, nós não escapulíamos das festas de Natal da minha família. Eu escapulia. Você sempre me encontrava e me passava um sermão.

— Eu tinha 12 anos da última vez. Para mim, isso era divertido.

— Certo.

— Aposto que ficou contente quando parei de vir com a minha mãe.

— Na época em que você parou de vir, eu parei de escapulir. — Ele riu. — Parece que, conforme fui ficando mais velho, as festas se tornaram menos entediantes.

Bella respondeu de dentro do carro:

— É mesmo?

Edward deu um passo atrás. Ela provavelmente não se dava conta da figura sensual que apresentava debruçada daquele jeito e, como um cavalheiro grato pela ajuda que recebia, ele desviou o olhar.

— Sim. Quando me tornei administrador da Bolsa de Estudos Universitária Cullen, como minha primeira responsabilidade de família, achei que era melhor começar a conhecer as pessoas que estavam na fila do dinheiro, a fim de poder escolher sabiamente os beneficiados.

— Nunca agradeci a você.

A voz de Bella atraiu o olhar dele de volta ao carro, de onde ela soltava a cadeirinha de bebê. Daquela vez, notou a parte da perna comprida e bem torneada exposta sob o casaco. Ela certamente não tinha mais 12 anos. E, pela maneira como o ajudara sem hesitação, ficara bem parecida com a mãe generosa e feliz. Não podia acreditar que a achara irritante todos aqueles anos antes, quando a menina sempre encontrara o esconderijo dele durante a festa de Natal e correra para contar ao seu pai.

— Por que desejaria me agradecer?

— Pela bolsa de estudos.

— Você a conquistou.

Bella saiu do carro, retirando a cadeirinha de bebê.

— Pronto.

— Obrigado.

— Não há de quê. — Ela fez um gesto na direção da porta da cozinha. — Vou acompanhar você até lá dentro. Entregaremos a cadeirinha para a minha mãe e pediremos que designe alguém para colocá-la no assento do seu utilitário.

— Ótimo. — Edward começou a se adiantar até a porta, mas a bolsa de fraldas escorregou de seu ombro, parando com um baque surdo em seu antebraço. A mamadeira e o cobertor tornaram a cair e até o bebê pareceu numa situação precária.

— Droga.

Joshua começou a chorar. Bella estendeu os braços até ele.

— Eu fico com o bebê. Coloque a mamadeira nesse compartimento lateral da bolsa de fraldas. Ponha a bolsa e o cobertor dentro da cadeirinha para que fique mais fácil para carregar.

Edward entregou-lhe Joshua.

— Juro que vou aprender como fazer essas coisas.

Segurando o bebê, Bella encaminhou-se até a porta.

— É claro que vai. Todos os pais de primeira viagem precisam de um pouco de tempo.

Lembrando-se do irmão e da cunhada e de como haviam se comportado como bobos, cobrindo Joshua de atenções exageradas nos primeiros dias depois de seu nascimento, Edward esforçou-se para controlar uma onda de tristeza.

— Sim. Bem, se há uma coisa que não tenho é tempo. Quando a mãe de Rosalie descobriu que tinha câncer e os médicos recomendaram que começasse a quimioterapia imediatamente, tive que ficar com Joshua. Meus pais estão idosos e moram na Flórida desde que meu pai se aposentou. Assim, tenho que criar o bebê sozinho. A partir de agora. De hoje. Como não tenho uma babá, terei de ficar andando de lá para cá com ele no colo esta noite. Sem a menor ideia sobre o que fazer.

Quase chegando à porta, Bella olhou por sobre o ombro. Seus olhos bonitos continham preocupação, que ele logo disfarçou com um amplo sorriso.

— Você se sairá muito bem. — Joshua derrubou o chocalho e, sem um instante de hesitação, ela se agachou, pegou-o e guardou-o no bolso do casaco — sem dar o chocalho sujo para o bebê e sem perder o fio da meada da conversa.

— Enquanto esperava minhas irmãs voltarem para casa, já andei muito para lá e para cá com um de meus sobrinhos no colo. Às 2h, parece um inferno. Mas, então, é só aninhar o bebê no colo, sussurrar coisas para acalmá-lo e ele para de chorar. Você se sentirá muito bem por ter conseguido isso.

Segurando a cadeirinha com os demais itens, Edward observava-a, impressionado. Ela não apenas sabia o que fazer. Também sabia o que não fazer. Aquele conhecimento já parecia fazer parte de sua natureza.

— Eu lhe daria quase qualquer coisa que quisesse se você me ajudasse hoje à noite.

Bella riu, divertida.

— Estou falando sério. — Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o bebê nos braços dela, que não chorava mais e parecia bastante feliz aninhado junto ao seu peito. Estudou o bebê calmo e a mulher que o segurava apenas por um momento antes de dizer: — Só que eu gostaria de ajuda por mais do que uma noite. Se puder passar o próximo mês comigo enquanto entrevisto babás, farei com que valha a pena para você.

Ela fitou-o com pesar.

— Lamento, mas não posso. Tenho um emprego.

— Sei que tem um emprego. Paguei a sua universidade, lembra? Não estou lhe pedindo que me ajude para sempre. Apenas durante as três ou quatro semanas que precisarei para entrevistar babás.

Quando Bella entreabriu os lábios para argumentar, ele a interrompeu, dizendo:

— Ouça, sou inteligente o bastante para reconhecer quando estou nadando em águas desconhecidas e para reconhecer uma pessoa bem qualificada para me tirar delas. Além disso, você é de uma família que conheço. Posso confiar em você. Se precisarmos mexer alguns pauzinhos, estou nos círculos certos e tenho influência o bastante para que, não importando quem a esteja empregando, eu consiga que lhe deem algum tempo de folga.

Ela estendeu a mão até a maçaneta da porta dos fundos.

— Mesmo que você conseguisse isso, não posso tirar tempo de folga agora. Há um grande problema financeiro que preciso resolver. É por isso que estou aqui. Minha mãe se ofereceu para me ouvir desabafar a esse respeito.

— Está com um problema financeiro? — Parado na entrada lateral coberta de neve da imensa mansão de estilo Tudor que estava na sua família havia gerações, Edward fez um gesto circular com a mão. — Olhe ao redor. Se há um problema que não tenho é dinheiro. — Com poucos passos, aproximou-se dela.

— Se precisa de dinheiro, está falando com a pessoa certa. Não falei que a recompensaria muito bem?

— Meu problema é grande demais para ser resolvido com o salário normal de alguém que você contrataria para ser babá durante algumas semanas.

— De quanto precisa para resolver o seu problema?

Bella soltou um suspiro.

— Edward, é dinheiro demais...

— Nada é demais. — Ele indicou Joshua com um gesto de cabeça. — Ele é a minha família. Para os Cullen, dinheiro não é empecilho quando se trata de família.

Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Você não pode me pagar cem mil dólares por um pouco de trabalho.

— Por que não?

— Porque é ilógico.

— Não é. Da maneira como vejo as coisas, provavelmente levarei um mês para encontrar uma babá. Assim, você estaria usando uma boa parte do seu tempo. E já lhe disse que dinheiro não é empecilho. Não porque eu não saiba o valor de um dólar, mas porque Joshua é importante demais para mim. Você tem a habilidade de que preciso, mas não tem dinheiro. Eu tenho dinheiro, mas preciso da sua habilidade. Para mim, é a combinação perfeita.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Edward.

— Por favor?

— Não posso me ausentar do trabalho durante um mês.

— Você pode ir para o trabalho. Só preciso mesmo de ajuda à noite.

— Certo. E quem vai cuidar de Joshua durante o dia?

— Espero que sua mãe possa fazer isso — admitiu ele com um sorriso embaraçado. — Sei que não faz parte de seu trabalho, mas acho que ela não vai se recusar a me ajudar. Especialmente porque tem uma porção de empregadas na equipe que podem se revezar com ela nos cuidados com o bebê. Mas assim mesmo ainda me restam as noites... — Fez uma pausa, fitando os belos olhos castanhos de Bella. — Por favor.

— Eu não sei...

— Eu sei. Conheço sua família. É da natureza de vocês ajudar as pessoas.

Era por aquele motivo que Edward persistia. A mãe dela nunca conseguira se recusar a ajudar ninguém que precisasse, mas era também a administradora da casa. Apesar disso, ainda insistia em continuar cozinhando para ele durante a semana. De qualquer modo, embora Renee supervisionasse os empregados, ela e todos de sua equipe trabalhavamdurante horas preestabelecidas. Ele poderia incluir os cuidados de Joshua temporariamente no esquema de trabalho da casa durante o dia, mas não poderia pressionar ninguém a ficar com o bebê durante a noite também. E precisava desesperadamente que alguém o ajudasse durante a noite. Não por si mesmo, mas pelo inocente bebê que agora estava sob sua guarda.

— Pense em Joshua.

Bella olhou para o bebê em seus braços. O adorável Joshua escolheu aquele exato momento para lhe abrir um sorriso sem dentes. Ela conteve um gemido de desespero. Já estava se afeiçoando à criança.

— Eu lhe darei 50 mil dólares no início e mais 50 mil no final do mês. Se o nosso acordo for mais longe, eu pagarei 25 mil dólares por semana a você. — Sustentando lhe o olhar com firmeza, Edward declarou: — Dinheiro nunca foi problema para mim. Você precisa de dinheiro. E Joshua precisa de você.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2** **de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Eles entraram na imensa cozinha da mansão Cullen. A mãe de Bella virou-se do grande forno de aço inoxidável já desligado. Como de costume, seu cabelo curto e castanho e vestido simples preto estavam impecáveis. Os olhos azuis brilhavam. Seu olhar pousou em Edward, Bella e Joshua.

— Pensei que você tivesse vindo até aqui para conversar um pouco comigo. — Afastando-se do forno, adiantou-se até uma das três ilhas com bancadas de granito preto salpicado de bege e dourado que encimavam o prático piso cerâmico bege.

— Nós nos encontramos na entrada de carros.

— E acharam um bebê debaixo do grande carvalho perto da garagem?

— Este é o filho de Emmett, Renee — explicou Edward. — Recebi um telefonema da mãe de Rosalie esta manhã. Ela está doente e não pode criar Joshua como queria. Todos concordamos que a melhor solução era que eu ficasse com ele.

— Ah, Edward, lamento muito. — Renee aproximou-se deles. — Mas isto pode ser mesmo o melhor para Joshua.

— Claro — resmungou Edward. — Ele vai ficar bem melhor nas mãos de um cara que não tem a menor experiência com bebês.

— Você vai aprender a ser pai — assegurou Renee, estendendo os braços para pegar o bebê. — E esta criança também precisa conhecer a família do pai, assim como conheceu a da mãe.

Bella entregou o garotinho para sua mãe, e ele começou a chorar imediatamente.

— Ah... — Renee começou a murmurar gentilmente e passou os lábios pela fronte do bebê. — Alguém está com sono.

Fez menção de entregá-lo a Edward, mas Bella segurou-o. Ainda não estava preparada para explicar à mãe que concordara em ajudar Edward ao longo do mês seguinte, e concluiu que aquela era função dele, afinal. Virou-se para fitá-lo.

— Você já tem um berço preparado para que ele durma?

— Droga! — Edward correu a mão pelo cabelo com frustração. — Não.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela deitou o bebê que chorava nos braços, começando a acalentá-lo. — Por acaso, a mãe de Rosalie lhe deu um carrinho de bebê?

— Sim. Explicou que é um modelo dobrável, se me lembro bem.

— Joshua ainda é pequeno o bastante para dormir no carrinho provisoriamente. Onde está?

— No porta-malas junto com duas mochilas grandes com roupas de bebê e o que parece ser uma centena de bichos de pelúcia que a mãe de Rosalie disse que não podem faltar a Joshua.

— Mamãe, você poderia niná-lo enquanto trazemos essas coisas para dentro?

A mãe dirigiu-lhe um olhar curioso, mas sorriu, assentindo.

— Claro. — Tornou a pegar o garotinho no colo. — Venha comigo, anjinho. A tia Renee vai tirar todas essas suas roupas pesadas e lhe contar uma história.

Renee deixou a cozinha, enquanto Bella e Edward tornavam a sair.

— Presumo que você queira que eu conte à sua mãe sobre o nosso acordo.

— Ela é sua funcionária, não minha. Além do mais, é você que vai fazê-la ajudar a cuidar de um bebê durante as próximas semanas até contratar uma babá de verdade. A honra cabe a você.

Edward riu.

— Eu só não quis interferir em assuntos de família.

— Quando você lhe contar que está me pagando muito bem para trabalhar à noite cuidando do bebê, minha mãe não fará a menor objeção. Se há uma coisa que entende é que não se deve entrar em dúvidas quando alguém oferece dinheiro. Não foi fácil criar três meninas sem um marido. Ela sabe que uma pessoa inteligente não recusa uma boa oportunidade. Já lhe contei que a Wedding Belles, meu lugar de trabalho, está com algumas dificuldades financeiras. Provavelmente vai ficar orgulhosa de mim

Ele tornou a rir, enquanto abria o porta-malas do carro, revelando duas grandes mochilas, um carrinho de bebê dobrável fechado e pelo menos 20 bichos de pelúcia.

— Estes são os brinquedos e as roupas que a mãe de Rosalie disse que são indispensáveis para Joshua. Vou buscar o restante das coisas dele hoje à tarde.

— Não há ninguém que você possa mandar no seu lugar?

Ele deu de ombros e se inclinou sobre o porta-malas para começar a pegar os bichos de pelúcia. Enquanto entregava uma braçada deles a Bella, comentou:

— Não parece certo mandar outra pessoa. A mãe de Rosalie é da família. E está doente. Acho que é melhor eu fazer isso pessoalmente.

Ela sorriu. Que homem mais cheio de consideração ele era!

— Sim, tem razão.

Edward pegou as duas mochilas e fez um gesto de cabeça na direção da entrada dos fundos.

— Abra a porta para mim. Deixaremos isto tudo na cozinha e voltaremos para buscar o restante.

Seguindo na frente, Bella sugeriu:

— Acho que deveríamos deixar Joshua com a minha mãe esta manhã e ir até a casa da mãe de Rosalie para buscar o restante das coisas. Depois, poderíamos ir a uma loja de móveis de bebê.

— Para comprar um berço?

— E um cadeirão. Trocador. Cômodas. Prateleiras. Uma caixa para brinquedos.

Ela abriu-lhe um sorriso. Tendo sido sempre obrigada a economizar, apenas falar em gastar o dinheiro de outra pessoa já era divertido. Especialmente o de alguém que tinha tanto.

— Depois, podemos ir a uma loja de departamentos comprar um chiqueirinho, brinquedos variados e uma banheira.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Nada mais?

— Talvez sim. Pensei que dinheiro não fosse problema.

— Dinheiro pode não ser, mas tempo é. Eu tinha quatro reuniões importantes marcadas para esta manhã.

Bella abriu a porta da cozinha e encaminhou-se até a primeira das três grandes ilhas, colocando os bichos de pelúcia na bancada de granito. Precisaram voltar ao carro apenas mais uma vez para pegar o restante das coisas.

— Se não se importa em correr o risco de depender do meu gosto para móveis de bebê, posso fazer essas coisas para você — dizia ela, enquanto cuidavam da tarefa. — Já falei à nossa assistente na empresa, Ângela, que me ausentaria durante boa parte da manhã.

Os olhos castanhos dele se iluminaram, esperançosos.

— Eu não me importaria nem se você comprasse um berço roxo.

Bella riu.

— É claro que se importaria. Mas estou pensando mais em móveis brancos. — Familiarizada com a mansão dos Cullen, acrescentou: — Vou precisar de alguns cômodos, como sala, banheiro e quartos conjugados para Joshua e sua futura babá. O quarto da babá provavelmente poderá continuar mobiliado como está. A sala também já deve estar adequada. Mas um dos quartos da suíte deve ser esvaziado para podermos montar o do bebê.

— Acho que tenho o lugar perfeito. Venha comigo.

Enquanto Edward a conduzia por três longos corredores até o opulento hall de entrada que levava às escadarias, Bella foi dominada pelas lembranças.

A cada vez que fora àquela mansão, os corrimões de madeira trabalhados das escadarias amplas e circulares estiveram decorados com laços de veludo vermelho e lampadinhas brancas faiscantes. Um pinheiro de 3m decorado com estrelas prateadas e enfeites dourados sempre adornara o imenso vestíbulo. Mas, enquanto subiam as escadarias, as lembranças mais fortes dela vinham à tona, de quando abrira portas, entrara em quartos fora dos limites para os convidados, sempre tentando encontrar o esconderijo de Edward. Estivera com 12 anos quando parara de frequentar as festas de Natal dos Cullen com a mãe. Fora naquele ano que percebera que não procurava Edward para lhe dar um sermão e denunciá-lo ao pai, mas porque gostava dele. E detestara se tornar um clichê. A filha da cozinheira que suspirava pelo filho do patrão milionário de sua mãe? De maneira alguma. Pretendia ser bem-sucedida por seu próprio esforço, encontrar um homem que suspirasse por ela e tornar-se alguém na vida.

Se ao menos tivesse seguido aquele plano...

— Por aqui. — No alto da escadaria, Edward pousou a mão nas costas dela para guiá-la pelo corredor principal à direita.

Bella sorriu e meneou a cabeça, mas sentiu um intenso calor onde a mão forte a tocava. Outra mulher poderia ter ficado apreensiva com a atração, preocupada em retomar sua paixonite de onde a deixara aos 12 anos, mas Bella sabia que não tinha motivos para tanto. Daquela vez não era porque se recusava a se tornar um clichê. A adulta Bella era inteligente o bastante para ficar longe de Edward porque ele era um playboy.

Ao menos aquela parte da história do homem a sua mãe lhe contara. Não através de mexericos, mas na forma de comentários casuais. Sempre se referira a ele como "o paquerador Edward". Ou dissera, muitos anos antes, que tivera que cozinhar apenas para os pais dele porque Edward estava em Mônaco, ou em Las Vegas, ou com amigos novamente. Ou, quando ela tivera que trabalhar em algum final de semana, explicara que Edward a convencera a cozinhar para mais uma festa oferecida aos seus amigos.

Fora por essa razão que Bella ficara tão surpresa em vê-lo em sua propriedade com um bebê. Não pelo fato de não ter lido nada na imprensa sobre um casamento ou um filho na vida dele, mas porque, em seu subconsciente, nunca esperara que Edward se estabilizasse com alguém.

O homem podia ter assumido a séria incumbência de dirigir o conglomerado da família, mas um playboy como ele não conseguia mudar o seu estilo de vida pessoal.

E Bella sabia muito bem o que era aquilo. Seu noivo, um playboy supostamente "recuperado", a havia deixado no altar. Ele a humilhara na frente de seus amigos e de sua família. E quando, enfim, telefonara para se explicar, havia colocado toda a culpa nela. Era uma mulher forte demais. Ele tivera medo de que, se tivesse dito que não queria se casar, ela não o ouvisse. Não discutiria, nem argumentaria. Apenas exigiria que ele comparecesse à igreja. O único meio que lhe ocorrera de impedir o casamento fora não aparecendo.

Bella engoliu em seco, esforçando-se para dissipar o nó na garganta causado pela sensação de fracasso. Aquilo acontecera havia quase um ano. Havia meses que nem sequer pensava a respeito. Mas, naquele momento, perto de um homem tão semelhante ao que a deixara, tudo pareceu recente demais. A onda de humilhação se renovou. E, como se não tivesse bastado constrangê-la, o ex-noivo praticamente lhe dissera que era um zero à esquerda como mulher também. Uma mulher mandona, controladora.

Bem, agora só tinha a agradecer a James.

Afinal, estava perfeitamente a salvo com Edward Cullen.

Edward afastou a mão quando seguiram por outro corredor e entraram num espaçoso conjunto de aposentos. Haviam sido seus antes de ter se mudado para a suíte principal da mansão. Não podia acreditar na atração que sentira quando colocara a mão nas costas de Bella, mas não devia estar surpreso.

Embora a Bella de suas lembranças fosse uma menina baixa e rechonchuda de traços angelicais, olhos marrons e cachos castanhos, ela se transformara numa linda mulher. Alta e esguia, com cabelo liso e castanho, num comprimento sofisticado até a altura dos ombros e olhos marrons que eram ao mesmo tempo calorosos e sexys, Bella viraria a cabeça de qualquer homem.

— Esta é a sala de estar — disse, enfim. Bella estudou o sofá e a poltrona de estofamento confortável, a mesa de centro, a pequena estante e o bar a um canto e franziu a testa.

— Não precisa ser enorme. É só uma sala.

Edward voltou seu olhar para ela. Então Bella disse:

— Está bem assim. Eu só estava pensando que o lugar precisa de uma cadeira de balanço e talvez de uma tevê.

Ele apertou um botão num controle remoto e as portas da estante se abriram.

— Tevê, aparelho de CD e de DVD. O pacote completo.

— Ótimo. Vou comprar uma cadeira de balanço na loja de móveis e esta sala estará perfeita para uma babá.

Edward apontou para duas portas brancas na parede à direita.

— Aquele era o meu quarto. Tem um grande banheiro anexo. E aquele — acrescentou, apontando para a segunda porta — eu usava para guardar coisas. Está vazio agora e, portanto, já pode receber a mobília do bebê.

— Há uma porta de comunicação entre os dois quartos?

— Não.

— Precisaremos de uma.

— Fale com a sua mãe. Ela cuida da casa. Se houver algo que precise ser consertado, reformado ou redecorado, ela fará a contratação do profissional necessário.

— Certo. — Bella meneou a cabeça e continuou olhando ao redor.

Sentindo-se seguro, Edward observou-a de costas, admirando a cintura fina, os quadris arredondados e as pernas bem torneadas. A parte de si que ansiava por esquecer as responsabilidades e flertar com ela implorava para ter ao menos alguns momentos de atenção, mas ele silenciou-a. Tinha de mostrar-lhes os aposentos, levá-la depressa à casa da mãe de Rosalie e rumar para o escritório. Não havia tempo a perder. Perguntou-se, aliás, se teria algum outro momento livre. A direção dos negócios da família já exigia toda a sua dedicação e, para completar, cerca de uma hora antes, ainda se tornara pai.

Pai!

— Dê-me um momento para verificar o quarto vazio.

— Claro — concordou Edward, contente com o fato de ela saber o que estava fazendo. — Vá em frente.

Enquanto Bella entrava no quarto, ele soltou um suspiro cansado. No instante em que pegara Joshua dos braços de Lilian Hale, uma enxurrada de lembranças tomara-o de assalto. Emmett falando incessantemente sobre se tornar pai. Um angustiado Emmett sofrendo com Rosalie enquanto tentaram sem êxito, durante quase dez anos, gerar uma criança. Emmett distribuindo charutos na sala de espera da maternidade, tão orgulhoso de seu filho recém-nascido que seu sorriso durara uma semana. E Edward parado atrás dele, fazendo caretas e mímicas para zombar do irmão babão. Edward não merecia ser o pai de Joshua. O bebê deveria ter conhecido o forte e maravilhoso Emmett. Não o irreverente e baladeiro Edward.

Bella saiu do quarto vazio.

— Tão logo uma porta for colocada interligando os dois quartos, esta suíte será perfeita. Vamos ver como minha mãe está se saindo com Joshua.

Edward acompanhou-a pela escada dos fundos até o escritório de Renee. Ela estava sentada na poltrona atrás de sua mesa com Joshua adormecido em seu colo.

Bella suspirou.

— Veja que coisa mais linda!

— Eu sei. Sou uma avó adorável.

Bella riu.

— Eu estava falando de Joshua. Ele é tão bonito.

Edward sentiu o peito encher-se de orgulho, como se tivesse tido algo a ver com a chegada daquele bebê ao mundo, mas conteve-se. Aquele era o filho de Emmett. A criança pela qual seu irmão ansiara durante uma década. Ele se sentia como um usurpador que tirara o trabalho e o filho do irmão, sendo que não se considerava qualificado para nenhuma das incumbências. Podia ter conhecimentos o bastante sobre finanças e negócios para manter as Empresas Cullen no auge, com uma ótima equipe para impedi-lo de cometer grandes erros, mas jamais pensara em se tornar pai. Deus do céu, nunca quisera sequer ter um relacionamento sério. Tinha amizades. Diversão. E agora era presidente de um conglomerado e pai de um bebê. Nem sequer tinha lembranças o bastante de Emmett como pai para tentar imitá-lo. As únicas palavras paternas em sua mente pertenciam ao próprio pai de ambos.

Renee se levantou, contornando a mesa, e ele observou o bebê adormecido, com suas faces coradas, ocorrendo-lhe que era, de fato, bonito.

Bella soltou um riso leve.

— Ele está roubando o seu coração, não está?

E, fitando os olhos brilhantes dela, Edward sentiu nova onda de emoção. Mas não tinha nada a ver com amor familiar. Era pura atração. Bella tinha um rosto radiante, cheio de vitalidade. Os lábios cheios se curvavam num sorriso tão caloroso que cativava. Ele notou discretamente como os seios bonitos se comprimiam contra a graciosa blusa azul-clara que usava por cima de uma saia azul-marinho. A roupa delineava sutilmente um corpo benfeito, sensual.

Duas semanas antes, ele teria usado todo o seu charme e poder de sedução com ela. Agora, apenas disse a si mesmo para recuar.

— Não tenho tempo para que ninguém roube meu coração.

— E isso assusta você?

Aquilo não o assustava tanto quanto o enchia de remorso, pesar e até culpa. Enquanto Emmett buscara uma esposa, ele próprio encontrara prazer com todas as mulheres de seu agrado. Enquanto ele viajara constantemente para Mônaco, Emmett estudara. Enquanto Emmett comparecera a reuniões de negócios e seminários com o pai de ambos, Edward dera bem pouca atenção às empresas da família.

Edward desfrutara plenamente os 15 anos anteriores que Emmett passara trabalhando, estabilizando-se, fazendo a coisa certa pela família. E agora Edward, o playboy da família, tinha subitamente tudo o que o irmão quisera: os negócios e o bebê. Não podia falhar. Recusava-se a falhar, a deixar com que tudo o que Emmett começara se arruinasse. Ainda assim, ele não se sentia bem assumindo o comando de tudo. Estava confuso e tomado pela dor. Tudo o que realmente queria era a sua própria vida de volta. Aquela que sabia como viver.

Renee perguntou num tom manso:

— Temos algum lugar agora para colocá-lo enquanto dorme?

Bella virou-se na direção da porta.

— O carrinho dobrável está na cozinha. Ainda está fechado. Vou abri-lo e trazê-lo.

Edward seguiu-a.

— Vou levar as coisas dele até a suíte.

— Boa ideia.

— Em seguida, acompanharei você até a casa de Lilian, mas, depois disso, terei que ir para o trabalho.

— Tudo bem. Posso cuidar sozinha das compras dos móveis e demais coisas para Joshua esta manhã.

— Então, hoje à tarde você poderá se mudar para cá.

O comentário fez Bella gelar. Apesar de toda a sua conversa sobre acordar às 2h para alimentar o bebê, não havia lhe ocorrido que teria de se mudar para um dos quartos da suíte enquanto Edward procurasse uma babá definitiva. Ainda assim, que diferença fazia? Precisava de dinheiro. Estava se oferecendo para ser babá por causa daquele dinheiro. E babás costumavam morar no local de trabalho. Não havia problema. Em especial, levando em conta que Edward era o epítome do homem que ela afastara de sua vida para sempre.

Virou-se para lhe dizer que já teria se mudado no horário em que ele voltasse para casa do trabalho, mas ambos se entreolharam e ela não viu o rapaz divertido que se transformara num playboy. Viu um homem que perdera o irmão três meses antes num acidente trágico e que ficara com a guarda do sobrinho por causa da tragédia de outra família. As circunstâncias tinham-no deixado sério e triste de uma maneira que fez com que o coração de Bella despertasse de um sono de quase um ano. Sentiu que ele se abria novamente, como se desse as boas-vindas a Edward.

Qualquer comentário provocativo que pudesse fazer morreu em seus lábios. Podia ser imune ao playboy, mas estaria realmente a salvo com esse homem? Com um bebê para criar, ele não tinha tempo para suas aventuras pelo mundo. Seria um tipo caseiro, solitário. Um homem circunspecto, sexy, ansiando por amor. Como Heathcliff. Que mulher conseguia resistir a isso? Para piorar as coisas, ambos morariam juntos, se deparariam um com o outro em suas roupas de dormir quando levantassem no meio da noite e durante sua rotina matinal.

Ainda assim, era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Aquele acordo girava em torno de promessas. Ela não apenas prometera a Edward que o ajudaria, mas as Belles haviam prometido um casamento a Ângela. E apenas ela podia ganhar dinheiro depressa o bastante para pagar o casamento. De um jeito ou de outro, resistiria ao homem.

— Sem problemas. Ligarei para o escritório para informar que me ausentarei o dia todo e me mudarei para cá hoje à tarde.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

A ida à casa da mãe de Rosalie transcorreu tranquilamente. Foi Bella quem falou a maior parte do tempo, informando-se sobre a rotina de Joshua enquanto recolhiam o restante das coisas do bebê e as colocavam no carro dela. Quando tudo estava arrumado, ela e Edward tomaram rumos separados.

Como Edward esperara, os participantes de sua primeira reunião espalhavam-se pela sala de sua secretária quando chegou. Conduziu-os até o seu escritório e apanhou as partas de arquivo pertinentes em sua mesa, enquanto todos se sentavam à mesa redonda de reuniões a um canto da sala de paredes envidraçadas. Uma reunião foi dando lugar a outra e mais outra até que, de repente, o escritório se esvaziou às 18h e ele se viu sozinho.

Exausto, recostou-se na poltrona de couro detrás da mesa de trabalho e esfregou o rosto. Aquele não era o final de seu dia. Deveria ser. Mas, num ponto em que não queria nada além de uma dose de uísque e um pouco de paz e quietude, havia um bebê à sua espera.

Obviamente, Joshua tinha agora uma espécie de babá. Assim, o bebê não estava realmente à sua espera. Tinha companhia e provavelmente estava sendo distraído. Era evidente que Bella sabia o que fazer com o garotinho. E Edward não podia dizer o mesmo sobre si. Não sabia nem sequer trocar uma fralda. Quanto mais lidar com as coisas mais complicadas, como a comunicação. Não sabia falar a linguagem dos bebês. E, por sua vez, Joshua ainda não sabia falar.

Além do mais, estava cansado. Mas tenso. Inquieto demais para relaxar. A última coisa que queria era contagiar um bebê com seu humor soturno.

A música repentina do celular ecoando no escritório silencioso sobressaltou-o. Apanhando o moderno aparelho rapidamente da mesa, viu o nome no visor e soltou um grunhido. Como se não fosse ruim o bastante o fato de que tivera de abrir mão de sua antiga vida, certos amigos antigos ainda não tinham assimilado a mensagem de que ele não podia sair para se divertir como antes. Quase ignorou a ligação, mas, ao final, não pôde. Sabia por que Mike Newton estava ligando. O astro marcara a pré-estreia de seu mais recente filme em Boston especificamente para que Edward pudesse comparecer. No mínimo, ele tinha de se desculpar.

Às 20h, Bella finalmente terminou de colocar seus pertences, incluindo seu laptop e pastas de arquivos contábeis de alguns clientes extras para os quais também trabalhava, na suíte que Edward lhe mostrara. Ajeitando suas coisas nos cômodos ao final de um longo corredor que levava apenas à sua suíte, compreendeu que a maior parte das preocupações que tivera de manhã fora infundada. Ela e Edward não se deparariam um com o outro. Não tinha razão para se preocupar com a possibilidade de que um encontro acidental com um bonito e taciturno Heathcliff como Edward se transformasse em algo que nenhum dos dois queria. Não haveria nenhum encontro acidental. Seus respectivos quartos eram tão distantes um do outro que era quase como se estivessem em casas diferentes.

Usando jeans e blusa rosa confortáveis, ela andou na ponta dos pés até o quarto do bebê exatamente no momento em que Joshua acordou.

— Olá, fofura. — Pegou o bebê do berço que fora entregue ainda naquela tarde e montado pelo encarregado de serviços gerais da propriedade.

Num pijama azul em forma de macacão, Joshua bocejou e esticou as perninhas. Mas quando piscou e olhou para o rosto dela, começou a chorar.

— Sei que isto é difícil para você. — Bella beijou-lhe o rosto. — Ainda não está acostumado comigo e, por isso, sente medo. Mas está tudo bem. Você vai se acostumar logo.

Aninhando-o no colo, continuou a tranquilizá-lo com sua voz carinhosa enquanto passava pela sala de estar e deixava a suíte na direção da escadaria. Descendo até o grandioso hall da mansão, seguiu até a cozinha.

— Vamos ver a minha mãe. — Esfregou seu nariz no do bebê com gentileza. — Lembra-se dela? Cuidou de você hoje.

Contente em ver que o choro de Joshua diminuíra, usou o quadril para abrir a ampla porta vaivém. Para sua surpresa, a cozinha estava vazia. Quando alcançou o interruptor e ligou a luz, foi saudada apenas pelos eletrodomésticos reluzentes de aço inoxidável e as bancadas vazias das três ilhas.

Tendo observado a mãe supervisionar o preparo de comida para muitas festas e jantares formais naquela cozinha, Bella estava acostumada a ver o lugar movimentado, cheio de vida nas noites de sexta-feira.

— Puxa, onde será que ela está? — Sua voz ecoou pelo imenso espaço vazio. — Devia estar supervisionando o serviço do pessoal da cozinha durante o preparo do jantar.

— Não vou comer aqui esta noite.

Ela virou-se, deparando-se com Edward parado junto à porta. Estava estonteante num smoking preto, com o cabelo um tanto espetado num estilo sexy e as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Sentiu-se ofegante só em observá-lo.

— Fiz planos de sair com uns amigos.

— Ah. — Bella não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ele era tão incrivelmente bonito que a deixava sem fala.

— Pensei em avisá-la de que vou sair para que você não ficasse à minha procura.

A mente anuviada dela finalmente assimilou a informação de que Edward iria sair. Deixar a casa. Não dar nenhuma atenção a Joshua em sua primeira noite ali. Pois sim que ele sofria como o torturado Heathcliff!

— Vai sair?

— Sim.

— Mas é a primeira noite de Joshua aqui!

— E, se eu não tivesse contratado você, não poderia ter aceitado o convite.

O alívio e a compreensão tomaram conta de Bella, o que fez com que seus músculos tensos relaxassem.

— Ah, são negócios.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso.

— Negócios de ocasião.

Sua atitude convencida fez com que Bella se lembrasse tanto do ex que qualquer atração que sentisse por aquele homem dissipou-se por completo imediatamente. Virando-se, adiantou-se até o menor dos três refrigeradores de aço inoxidável, aquele que pedira que fosse reservado apenas para as coisas de Joshua.

— Edward — começou, usando o tom com que a mãe falara com ela quando quisera repreendê-la por alguma travessura —, você tem um filho agora. Não pode ficar saindo por aí apenas porque lhe deu na telha.

— Primeiro, Joshua não é meu filho. É meu sobrinho. — Ele entrou na cozinha, pegou uma maçã de uma fruteira numa das bancadas e atirou-a no ar para, então, pegá-la. — Segundo, contratei você para ter alguém para ficar com o bebê aqui em casa.

— Você me contratou para cuidar dele, não para lhe dar amor. Brincar com Joshua, dar-lhe atenção, é a sua função.

Edward lançou a maçã no ar novamente, ignorando-a.

— Estou falando sério.

Ele não respondeu, e Bella deu-se conta de algo horrível. Edward não pretendia dar atenção ao garotinho, tratá-lo como se fosse um filho. Foi tomada pela incredulidade. Por que ele se recusaria a ser o pai daquele bebê adorável?

Olhou para Joshua, com seus brilhantes olhos azuis e cachos loiros, e concluiu que Edward simplesmente não passara tempo suficiente com ele. Uma vez que aquilo acontecesse, seria inevitável apaixonar-se pelo bebê. Tornar-se um pai de verdade aconteceria naturalmente. E não havia momento melhor que o presente para começar.

— Tome. — Ela entregou-lhe Joshua. — Pode segurá-lo enquanto aqueço uma mamadeira?

Não tendo escolha, Edward pegou desajeitadamente o bebê confuso. Pela expressão em seu rosto enquanto se esforçava para arrumar o bebê em seu braço, Bella concluiu que parte da repentina necessidade dele de sair de casa podia ser em função de seu próprio medo.

— Posso ajudá-lo, mostrando como cuidar dele — disse colocando a mamadeira no micro-ondas sem se virar para olhá-lo, tentando não criar grande expectativa em relação ao assunto para fazê-lo relaxar.

— Estou me arranjando bem.

— Não muito. — Ela achou prudente não mencionar que o fato de nem sequer conseguir segurar o bebê direito indicava que ele não estava se arranjando bem — Não estou falando em lhe dar aulas sobre bebês. Mas, se ficar conosco, especialmente enquanto estou aqui para ajudá-lo a atravessar essa ponte, você já poderá conhecer bem Joshua quando a babá definitiva chegar.

— Eu já o conheço bem — argumentou Edward, esforçando-se para conter o bebê que ficara agitado em seus braços.

— Joshua tem 6 meses. Segurei o queixo dele com carinho. Eu lhe disse boa-noite quando Rosalie o levou até a sala íntima do meu irmão antes de ele ir se deitar no berço. Ele estava conosco em passeios de barco e estadas de família na casa de praia. O verdadeiro problema entre mim e Joshua aqui — prosseguiu, enquanto ainda tentava ajeitar o garotinho no colo — é que não tenho nada em comum com um bebê e ele ainda não fala para me dizer o que quer.

Bella não pôde se conter e riu. De fato, ele não tinha muito em comum com o bebê. Ainda assim, qual pai de primeira viagem, ou, no caso, tio, não se sentia perdido numa situação daquelas?

Quando o micro-ondas apitou, anunciando que a mamadeira estava pronta, ela pegou-a e a colocou sobre a bancada.

— Pode devolvê-lo para mim. — Quando se aproximou dele para que lhe entregasse Joshua, sentiu a fragrância de sua colônia máscula e amadeirada. Teve de resistir à tentação de respirar fundo para apreciar o delicioso perfume, lembrando a si mesma de que playboys eram sinônimos de problema.

Mas, enquanto pegava o bebê que esperneava, mãos se tocaram, braços se roçaram e ela foi tomada pela mesma expectativa que sentira quando tivera 12 anos e o encontrara escondido em algum quarto distante da mansão. Havia algo em Edward que a atraíra desde que tivera idade o bastante para saber as diferenças entre meninos e meninas — e o que quer que fosse era poderoso.

Ainda assim, esforçou-se para ignorar a sensação. Ele não era o tipo de homem pelo qual devia se sentir atraída. Determinada a retomar a conversa sobre o bebê, afastou-se com um sorriso. Mas, quando tornou a fitar Edward e viu o brilho intenso em seus olhos, gelou.

— Por que não sai comigo esta noite?

Bella engoliu em seco, apreensiva.

— É a pré-estreia de um filme de ação e aventura. O astro é um amigo meu. Não pude recusar.

Edward aproximou-se, pegou a mão livre dela e a acariciou.

— Depois do filme, haverá um jantar e podemos ir dançar.

Bella libertou a mão.

— Esqueça, Príncipe Encantado. Tive um romance com um playboy. Fui noiva de um cara exatamente como você. Não vou seguir por esse caminho outra vez.

— Você foi noiva?

— E ele me deixou no altar. — Ela indicou o bebê em seu colo. — Mas, mesmo que eu não tivesse essa história no meu passado, tenho uma razão melhor para ficar aqui esta noite.

Lembrando-se do bebê, ele contraiu o rosto.

— Certo.

— Como você mesmo disse, estou aqui para ajudá-lo com Joshua.

Bella falou num tom frio, impessoal, soando como uma babá profissional. Ou ao menos achou que sim — até que Edward se recostou numa bancada, parecendo sexy, sofisticado e um homem que não acreditava numa palavra sua.

— Então, vamos adiar um encontro até que eu contrate uma babá definitiva.

Ela o encarou, boquiaberta.

— Já lhe disse que quase me casei com alguém como você e, para a minha decepção, ele me deixou no altar. Com o tempo, entendi que o pressionei a fazer algo que ele não queria, mas isso só me dá a certeza de que você é o último homem com quem devo sair.

Edward soltou um riso sedutor, afastando-se da bancada e adiantando-se até ela.

— Na verdade, Bella, acho que isso me torna o cara perfeito para sair com você.

Embora aquela proximidade entre ambos a deixasse com o pulso acelerado e as pernas bambas, ela se esforçou para pensar racionalmente. Estudou-o com incredulidade, mas, antes que pudesse replicar, ele prosseguiu:

— Até você admite que seu erro não foi sair com um playboy. Foi achar que ele se casaria.

Bella soltou um riso desdenhoso.

— Exatamente.

— Acho que você não viu o lado bom. Deve ter se divertido muito com ele. — Edward pegou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios. — Isto é, antes de ter tentado domá-lo.

Ela tornou a engolir em seco.

Arrepios subiram por sua mão, pelo braço, e se espalharam por seu corpo inteiro. Se um leve beijo em sua mão podia afetá-la tanto, o que aqueles lábios quentes e sensuais causariam se tomassem os seus?

— E esses momentos de diversão não a deixaram feliz? Não aliviaram seu estresse? Não a ajudaram a esquecer a longa semana de trabalho?

— Sim — Na verdade, fora por aquele motivo que ela se apaixonara por James. Fora o primeiro cara que a fizera esquecer tudo. A jogar a lógica para o alto. A deixar seus problemas nas docas quando subira em seu barco. A rir. A relaxar.

— E se não tivesse tentado tornar as coisas sérias com ele? Se o tivesse deixado ser quem era. Vocês não estariam juntos agora mesmo?

E se ele soltasse sua mão, o coração dela voltaria ao ritmo normal?

— Não.

Edward riu e se afastou; não derrotado, mas como um estrategista que sabia quando bater em retirada para retomar a batalha num outro momento.

— Ainda acho que o problema não era ele, que a sua abordagem é que foi errada. Depois que eu contratar uma babá, saia comigo e divirta-se um pouco.

Bella respirou fundo, surpresa com a maneira como se sentiu tentada a levar em conta uma sugestão que era completamente errada. Em termos de personalidade e comportamento, Edward era parecido demais com o homem que a abandonara. E ela aprendera sua lição. Ele podia estar certo ao afirmar que James a fizera feliz, mas passara por cima do fato de que ela era uma mulher séria. Não podia ter relacionamentos superficiais com homens como seu ex e Edward. A cada vez que se envolvesse com um homem de quem gostasse, acabaria se apaixonando. E essa era a maior razão de todas para manter distância de Edward. Ela se apaixonaria perdidamente, e ele se divertiria por algumas semanas ou meses antes de trocá-la por outra.

Não, não precisava daquilo.

— Divirta-se esta noite — disse apanhando a mamadeira de Joshua e adiantando-se até a porta. — E tente não chegar muito tarde.

Joshua acordou quatro vezes naquela noite. Obviamente assustado e confuso com mais uma mudança de lar e da pessoa que cuidava dele, o bebê chorou copiosamente. Com o coração apertado pelo garotinho que vivenciava a terceira mudança de lar em poucos meses, Bella ninou-o, acalentou-o e cantou baixinho para ele. Eram 5h quando o bebê adormeceu profundamente. Assim, quando o choro de Joshua tornou a acordá-la, ela soltou um gemido.

Preocupada com o bebê, obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e descobriu que já era de manhã. Ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro, olhando para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Eram 9h!

Afastando as cobertas, saltou da cama e encaminhou-se depressa até o quarto do bebê.

— Bom dia — disse num tom musical, recusando-se a ficar cansada ou impaciente quando aquele bebê precisava tão desesperadamente de amor e compreensão.

— Temos algumas coisas a fazer, mas ainda não sei em que ordem. — Beijou a fronte dele e, então, verificou sua fralda. Vendo que precisava ser trocada, pegou uma fralda descartável da gaveta do trocador ao lado do berço.

— Apesar de toda a experiência com os meus sobrinhos, nunca fiquei com um bebê a noite inteira. Sempre que cuidava deles para as minhas irmãs, ia embora quando elas voltavam para casa.

Terminando de trocar a fralda, ergueu Joshua do trocador e deixou a suíte.

— O que significa que nunca segui a rotina da manhã. É o que estamos fazendo agora. Você precisa de uma mamadeira e provavelmente de um banho. E eu também tenho que tomar um banho.

Tendo dormido com uma camiseta folgada e uma velha calça de pijama, Bella não se sentiu desconfortável atravessando a mansão até a cozinha. Enquanto falava, viu que Joshua inclinava a cabeça como se tentasse entender, mas, na verdade, soube que estava começando a se acostumar com ela. Seu coração se compadeceu. O bebê precisava desesperadamente de alguém, mas não era aconselhável que se apegasse a ela. Dentro de algumas semanas, iria embora. Esperava que Edward não demorasse a se acostumar e a se envolver com o sobrinho.

Tornou a beijar Joshua com carinho.

— Acho melhor eu tomar banho primeiro para poder cuidar de você tranquilamente depois. Mas não posso deixá-lo e, portanto, vamos arranjar ajuda.

Abriu a porta da cozinha com o quadril.

Sue Black, a cozinheira de final de semana, estava sentada numa banqueta na ilha central.

— Bom dia, Sue.

A morena baixa e magra de meia-idade desceu da banqueta. Uniu as mãos com alegria e seus olhos verdes brilharam.

— Ah! Você está com o pequenino!

— Sim, mas preciso de ajuda.

Sue observou o cabelo despenteado e a camiseta amarrotada de Bella e meneou a cabeça.

— Sua mãe me explicou que todos devemos ajudar com o bebê e fazer qualquer coisa que você pedir. Quer que eu lhe dê a mamadeira enquanto você toma banho?

— Você faria isso? Ele vai estar ocupado tomando o leite e não vai chorar.

— Deixe comigo. — Sue estendeu os braços para pegar Joshua.

— Volto em 15 minutos. Vinte, no máximo.

— Leve o tempo que precisar. Criei um menino e uma menina e já tenho dois netos pequenos. Não me falta experiência.

— Obrigada.

Enquanto entregava o bebê à cozinheira, Bella viu uma imagem repentina de Joshua sendo criado pelas empregadas, recebendo seu beijo de boa-noite daquela que estivesse encarregada de colocá-lo para dormir naquela noite, e foi tomada por uma grande onda de tristeza.

Dizendo a si mesma para não pensar naqueles termos, deixou a cozinha e subiu a escadaria depressa, mas acabou colidindo com Edward no corredor principal de cima.

— Calma! — Ele segurou-a pelos ombros para ajudá-la a se equilibrar e afastá-la um pouco de si, mas não retirou as mãos de cima dela.

Mesmo numa manhã de sábado, ele surgia pela primeira vez de seus aposentos impecavelmente vestido com calça e camisa social, ao passo que ela ainda estava toda desarrumada, sentindo-se como a Gata Borralheira. Podia não estar limpando a casa para uma madrasta malvada, mas enquanto dividisse o mesmo espaço com Edward seria constantemente lembrada da diferença na posição social de ambos. Para piorar as coisas, o calor das mãos dele nos seus ombros passava pela camiseta fina até a pele e alastrava-se por seu corpo inteiro, desconcertando-a.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Bella respirou fundo para se recobrar e, com o máximo de calma que pôde, deu um passo atrás para se libertar daquelas mãos grandes e quentes.

— Joshua e eu tivemos uma noite longa. Acabamos de acordar. Eu o deixei com a sra. Black para poder tomar um banho e me vestir. — A contadora dentro dela, a parte que era sempre racional e capaz, não pôde deixar de explicar por que estava em tamanho desalinho. — É por isso que ainda estou... — Fez um gesto indicando a grande camiseta e a velha calça de pijama. — Com as minhas roupas de dormir.

— Certo. — Com uma palavra, ele conseguiu expressar que se sentia confuso e divertido com a explicação.

Bella quis morder a própria língua. Não precisava ficar dando explicações àquele homem. Era uma contadora com CPA, o título de Contador Público Certificado de seu país. Tinha 26 anos. Era uma profissional respeitada. Não era a Cinderela balbuciando diante do príncipe. E ele não era o Príncipe Encantado. O príncipe de que Bella se lembrava dos livros de histórias teria notado o fato de que ela e Joshua haviam tido uma noite difícil. Teria se preocupado. Edward deveria estar preocupado.

Ela prosseguiu, zangada por ele ter não ter percebido o óbvio.

— O bebê teve problemas para se adaptar.

A expressão nos olhos de Edward suavizou-se.

— Não duvido. Pobrezinho.

Muito bem. Solidariedade. Aquilo era bom. Ele não era totalmente indiferente.

— De qualquer modo, agora que está aqui, pode liberar Sue.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas espessas com ar confuso.

— Liberar Sue?

— Pegue Joshua dela.

— Não posso. Tenho uma reunião informal de negócios no clube.

— Mas...

— Mas nada. Achei que tivéssemos conversado sobre isto ontem à noite. Foi por essa razão que contratei você.

Uma voz dentro de Bella disse-lhe para recuar. Tivera uma noite atribulada e dormira muito pouco, e obviamente Edward tinha planos. Planos que provavelmente haviam sido feitos com bastante antecedência, antes de ter ido buscar o bebê. Além do mais, pressioná- lo a passar tempo com Joshua não era sua função.

A voz oposta lhe disse que podia não ser da sua conta, mas Joshua era responsabilidade dele agora e ela não suportava pensar no bebê vivendo sem amor, sendo beijado pelas empregadas, ignorado por sua família.

Deu ouvidos à segunda voz.

— Sim, conversamos sobre isto ontem à noite, e pensei que você tivesse entendido que é o primeiro responsável por dar amor a Joshua.

Para sua perplexidade, ele olhou para o relógio de pulso como se o que ela tivesse dito não fosse importante.

— Podemos terminar esta conversa mais tarde?

Ela o encarou com incredulidade.

— Não! Em determinada altura...

Edwrad passou por ela.

— Estou atrasado. Conversaremos quando eu voltar para casa.

Sentando no banco de trás de seu carro, ele desejou não ter chamado o motorista. Bella o deixara tão zangado que queria bater uma porta. Agora, não podia.

Ela não se dava conta de como aquilo era difícil para ele? Não via quanta responsabilidade e trabalho já tinham sido colocados sobre seus ombros? Não entendia que ele tinha tanto a fazer que mal lhe sobrava tempo? E não possuía um pijama decente?

Enquanto o motorista fechava sua porta e ia se sentar ao volante, Edward começou a rir.

Bella era exasperante, persistente, mal-humorada — e tão atraente que quisera flertar com ela até vencer sua resistência. Mas também estava certa. Não importando o quanto estivesse ocupado, tinha um bebê a criar.

Precisava se envolver na vida de Joshua, mas, tão logo pensava em passar tempo com ele, gelava. Não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com um bebê. Emmett sempre fora o mais forte, o mais inteligente. Aquele que deveria ter servido de exemplo para Joshua. Não parecia justo que o garotinho tivesse de se contentar com a segunda melhor opção. O cara que nem sequer sabia como segurá-lo direito no colo era aquele que lhe ensinaria sobre a vida.

Mas ele sabia que o mundo nem sempre era justo. Gostasse ou não, teria de ser pai mais do que apenas no nome.

Em vez de provocar Bella, flertar com ela ou brigar, o que deveria fazer era tirar proveito de sua experiência enquanto estivesse com ele e Joshua.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Quando Joshua acordou de sua soneca naquela tarde, a porta do quarto do bebê se abriu e Edward entrou. Ainda furiosa com ele, Bella quis lhe dizer umas boas verdades; mas, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar, Edward estendeu-lhe um ramalhete de flores.

— Perdoe-me.

Bella tentou dizer que estava tudo bem, porque um pedido de desculpas era sempre uma garantia de uma segunda chance na família de Renee Swan. Olhando, porém, para o ramalhete de rosas e margaridas, uma combinação improvável que, por alguma razão, deixou-a feliz, descobriu subitamente que estava sem fala. Havia um ano que não ganhava flores. Desde que fora noiva. Esquecera-se de como era divertido que alguém pensasse nela.

O choro de Joshua a fez despertar de volta para a realidade.

— Ah, meu anjo! Desculpe! — Ficara tão surpresa com as flores que esquecera o bebê.

Edward respirou fundo e olhou com hesitação para o berço.

— Deixe que eu o pego.

Bella ficou boquiaberta enquanto ele se inclinava para pegar Joshua.

— Ei, pequeno, por que está chorando? — Edward apoiou o bebê em seu braço e fez uma careta. — A manga da minha camisa ficou molhada.

— Joshua tirou uma longa soneca. A fralda deve estar encharcada.

— "Deve" não. Está.

Bella fez menção de pegar o bebê, mas conteve-se. Se a discussão de ambos o levara a mudar de atitude, se iria mesmo se tornar o tipo de pai de que o garotinho precisava, podia começar agora.

— As fraldas estão na primeira gaveta do trocador.

O pânico surgiu nos olhos dele.

— Você não vai trocá-lo?

— O momento da troca de fralda é ótimo para se criar laços.

— Deve estar brincando.

— Minhas irmãs cantavam para os filhos quando trocavam suas fraldas. Sempre que cuidei dos meus sobrinhos, percebi que cantar é uma excelente maneira de distrair a mente de todos com algo divertido.

— Não vou cantar para um bebê.

— Será divertido. — Bella pousou as flores numa mesa de apoio. — Depois que arranjar um vaso, eu lhe ensinarei algumas canções alegres...

— Deixe-me refazer a frase. Não vou cantar na frente de ninguém. Nem mesmo de Joshua. Tenho uma péssima voz.

— Sem chance de uma carreira de cantor para você, então, hein?

— Só se você quiser que todos os cães num raio de muitos quilômetros uivem.

Ela riu.

— O som que apenas os cães conseguem ouvir. Você deve ser ruim mesmo.

Edward entregou-lhe Joshua, evitando seu olhar quando disse:

— E eu não sei trocar uma fralda.

Ela já imaginava. Mas não faria daquilo um problema.

— Está tudo bem. Ensinarei a você.

Em vez de tranquilizá-lo, a oferta pareceu aumentar o pânico dele.

— Que tal se eu for até o meu quarto colocar uma camisa limpa, enviar uma arrumadeira com um vaso e voltar para a hora de brincar?

Bella queria que ele ficasse, mas pôde ver que a perspectiva de uma troca de fralda na primeira vez em que entrou no quarto do bebê foi demais para ele. Mesmo assim, disse que voltaria. Ainda no dia anterior, a camisa molhada teria sido um pretexto para não voltar mais. O fato de estar disposto a retornar era um progresso.

— Está bem.

Depois que Edward saiu, ela beijou o nariz do bebê.

— Você vai brincar com o seu novo papai.

Deitando-o no trocador, percebeu logo que o estado dele era bem pior do que imaginara e pôs mãos à obra. Segurando, então, o bebê despido num braço, colocou a banheira dele dentro da banheira de mármore e começou a enchê-la de água morna. Momentos depois, Joshua estava mergulhado até a barriga em bolhas de sabão, espirrando água alegremente para todos os lados.

\- Bella?

— Estou aqui no banheiro.

Edwrad apareceu à porta, usando jeans e camiseta. Tinha o cabelo castanho num ligeiro desalinho que o deixava sexy e os olhos verdes brilharam com um ar travesso.

Uma corrente eletrizante percorreu Bella só em observá-lo. Ele era tão bonito e sedutor! E agora parecia determinado a cumprir suas responsabilidades para com o bebê. Uma vontade natural de flertar com ele dominou-a, mas ela tratou de reprimi-la. O fato de estar disposto a dar atenção ao bebê não significava que iria mudar em outros aspectos de sua vida. Não podia se envolver com Edward. Flertar estava fora de cogitação.

Além do mais, ele não estava ali por sua causa, mas pelo bebê. A coisa mais importante de sua vida devia ser aquele garotinho.

— Joshua já brincou bastante. Assim, vou lhe dar banho e levá-lo de volta ao quarto.

— Está certo. — Edward deixou o banheiro.

Bella lavou Joshua rapidamente, embrulhou-o numa toalha macia e carregou-o até o quarto.

— Gostaria de vesti-lo?

— Você está se saindo bem sem mim.

Mais uma vez, Bella concluiu que a recusa dele tinha mais a ver com inexperiência do que com falta de vontade. Por outro lado, se não parasse de dar desculpas, talvez nunca se acostumasse a cuidar do bebê. E tinha de fazê-lo. Joshua fora jogado de lar em lar desde a morte dos pais. Agora, estava em seu lar definitivo, mas logo se veria sem a sua babá provisória. Edward tinha de se envolver com Joshua de modo que o bebê tivesse uma pessoa estável e permanente em sua vida.

Bella desviou os olhos e manteve o tom de voz o mais corriqueiro possível ao dizer:

— Está bem. Vou trocá-lo. Depois, você pode ler para ele.

— Claro.

Ela tornou a encará-lo, confusa com o fato de Edward ter concordado tão depressa. Pensara que teria de persuadi-lo. Em vez disso, concordara facilmente. Ele curvou os lábios de um jeito sexy. Os expressivos olhos verdes brilharam. Mas havia algo diferente neste sorriso se comparado aos que lhe dera na noite anterior. Agora, não estava flertando. Estava apenas agindo como ele mesmo. O Edward que a mãe dela sempre descrevera. Divertido. Amistoso. Caloroso. Se afastar-se do bebê quando se sentia pouco à vontade era a sua maneira de dizer que nem sequer tentaria fazer o que não sabia, seu sorriso de agora dizia que faria ao menos as coisas que não tinha dificuldade em fazer.

Aceitando isso, Bella vestiu Joshua com um macacão macio com um bordado de um trenzinho na frente, enquanto Edward examinava a caixa de livros que haviam pegado na casa da mãe de Rosalie. Quando acabou de vesti-lo, ela deu um mordedor de borracha a Joshua antes de entregá-lo a Edward.

Com o bebê no colo, ele sentou-se na cadeira de balanço na sala anexa.

— Muito bem, Joshua, vamos ler sobre um trenzinho que sobe uma montanha — disse abrindo o livro.

Bella conteve um suspiro de alívio. Tudo ficaria bem.

Esperava que sim

Virando-se, franziu o cenho. Não era do tipo que apostava muito numa emoção imprevisível como a esperança. Era uma pessoa que planejava as coisas. E a contadora organizada, lógica, nela concluiu que, uma vez que não podia forçá-lo a aprender o que fazer com o bebê, sua única escolha era certificar-se de que Edward passasse tempo o bastante com Joshua para que, quando seu período como babá se esgotasse, ele estivesse ao menos acostumado com o bebê que tinha de criar.

Quando Bella levou Joshua para a mesa de jantar naquela noite de sábado, Edward franziu o cenho.

— Ele não é um pouco novo demais para comer filé mignon?

Ela riu, enquanto admirava a sala de jantar formal, que era praticamente do tamanho do seu apartamento. Continuava magnífica como nas suas lembranças. O teto alto ostentava três lustres de cristal espaçados acima da reluzente mesa de mogno. Um grande tapete oriental com motivos em preto, amarelo e bege cobria o piso de mármore sob a mesa. As paredes amarelo-claras davam destaque ao revestimento de lambris. O amarelo do desenho na porcelana disposta na mesa combinava com a decoração.

Edward estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa comprida, onde dois lugares tinham sido arrumados, e ela notou algo que nunca vira antes. Edward estava terrivelmente sozinho. Usando terno preto com camisa branca e gravata azul, parecia um príncipe solitário, ansiando por um amor que não conseguia encontrar. Felizmente, teve bom senso o bastante para lembrar a si mesma de que ele não era sozinho. Não apenas tinha inúmeros amigos, como também um bebê para criar.

— Não o trouxe por causa do filé mignon, mas sim para desfrutar de um tempo em família.

— Você e eu não somos uma família.

— Não, mas você é a família de Joshua. — Ela olhou ao redor. Não vendo o cadeirão que comprara no dia anterior, aproximou-se de Edward, que se levantara. — Segure-o por um instante enquanto vou buscar o cadeirão.

Sem pensar, entregou-lhe o bebê irrequieto num gesto casual, e ele quase o deixou cair. Percebendo que ele não estivera pronto para pegá-lo, desculpou-se.

— Está tudo bem — tranquilizou Edrward, mas apertou os lábios com uma expressão irritada.

Ou estava zangado porque ela levara o bebê para a sala de jantar, ou porque não estivera preparado para pegá-lo. Concluindo que a irritação dele passaria depressa — embora não quisesse deixá-lo sozinho por mais tempo do que o necessário —, Bella se encaminhou rapidamente até a cozinha.

Encontrou o cadeirão, carregou-o até a sala de jantar e colocou-o ao lado da cadeira de Edward.

— Sente-o aí — disse enquanto se aproximava do lugar arrumado para ela, à direita da cabeceira da mesa.

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento. Então, abriu um sorriso. Inclinando-se, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Por que você não faz isso?

Bella não soube por que ele achou que tinha de sussurrar aquilo, mas o hálito quente junto ao seu ouvido fez com que uma sequência de arrepios subisse por sua espinha.

Mas ela recobrou-se depressa.

Lembrou a si mesma de que aquele era o tipo de homem que flertava com qualquer mulher, que não havia nada especial acontecendo entre ambos e que não tinha de bancar a tola.

— Ora, vamos. Coloque-o no cadeirão.

Edward hesitou por um instante, mas acabou virando-se para o cadeirão, tentando colocar Joshua no assento. Como ela se esquecera de erguer a bandeja, mal havia espaço para passar o bebê. Antes de poder se apressar para erguê-la, Joshua esperneou, batendo um pé na bandeja, o que o fez lançar-se para a frente e quase cair dos braços de Edward.

— Droga.

Bella aproximou-se depressa e pegou Joshua.

— Desculpe. Às vezes esqueço que você não sabe lidar com um bebê e que não está acostumado com esses tipos de acessórios.

— E acho que você gosta de me ver em apuros.

As palavras dele tinham um tom tão acusador que Bella ficou aturdida.

— É claro que não!

Edward passou a mão pela nuca. Deixou claro, pela expressão em seu rosto, que não podia acreditar que dissera aquilo.

— Eu sei. Desculpe. — Respirou fundo.

— Ouça, talvez eu precise apenas espairecer um pouco esta noite. — Adiantou-se até a porta. — Alguns amigos meus vão se encontrar num clube. Verei você amanhã.

— Espere!

Tarde demais. Ele já deixara a sala de jantar.

Ela olhou para Joshua com um suspiro.

— Estraguei tudo.

O bebê riu.

— Certo. Não vai me agradecer se o seu novo papai não se adaptar ao seu papel com você antes que uma babá definitiva chegue. Se isso acontecer, ele tem toda a liberdade do mundo para ficar longe de você.

Edward foi a um clube noturno barulhento. Encontrou uma mesa cheia de amigos, pediu uma rodada de drinques, pegou a mão de uma garota e começou a dançar.

E teve uma das noites mais desagradáveis de sua vida. Como se seu mundo não estivesse complicado o bastante, sentia-se culpado por ter sido injusto com Bella. Ele a acusara de gostar de vê-lo em apuros, mas fora apenas por uma mera reação instintiva. Passara a vida sendo humilhado por um pai que o comparara constantemente ao irmão mais velho e mais inteligente. Em dias bons, ele e Emmett tinham justificado o comportamento do pai. Apontar as deficiências de Edward era o seu meio de demonstrar a todos por que Emmett tomaria as rédeas dos negócios da família em vez do irmão mais novo. Em dias normais, os dois sabiam que o pai era um homem insensível, duro.

Edward tentou se envolver pelo barulho, pela batida da música e pelo movimento dos corpos na pista de dança, mas não conseguiu. Depois de poucas horas fingindo que estava se divertindo, chamou o motorista e, no trajeto para casa, chegou à conclusão de que estava tão aborrecido por não ser capaz de lidar com Joshua quanto por sua reação.

Não era um idiota. Segurar um bebê e colocá-lo num maldito cadeirão não devia ser tão difícil! Não podia ser. Grande parte da população mundial conseguia desempenhar o papel de pai e mãe.

Com certeza, ele era capaz de lidar com um bebê!

No domingo de manhã, Edward chegou à suíte exatamente quando Bella acabara de dar banho em Joshua e deixava o banheiro. Daquela vez, em vez de flores, levou-lhe café.

— A caneca azul é sua. — Depositou a caneca na cômoda, ao lado do trocador.

Bella lançou um olhar ao café e, depois, fitou-o. Ele estivera tão frustrado na noite anterior que ela tivera certeza de que nem sequer apareceria para dizer bom-dia. E, ainda assim, ali estava. E parecia irresistível de jeans e camiseta, segurando sua própria caneca de café.

— Quero me desculpar por ontem à noite.

— A culpa foi minha. Eu deveria ter levantado a bandeja do cadeirão. Eu é que peço desculpas.

Edward abriu um sorriso esperançoso.

— Então, o que estamos dizendo realmente é que ambos erramos. Você deveria ter se lembrado de que não tenho experiência, e eu não deveria ter ficado frustrado por causa de algo que não sabia.

— Exatamente.

Ele respirou fundo, soltando o ar ruidosamente.

— E, então, o que faremos nesta manhã?

Embrulhado numa toalha, com um mordedor na boca, Joshua inclinou-se na direção de Edward.

— Ele quer que você o pegue.

Edwrad pegou o bebê e segurou-o gentil, mas firmemente nos braços. Joshua sorriu para ele e, com toda a naturalidade, apoiou a cabeça no ombro do tio.

Bella sentiu o coração derreter.

— Veja como ele gosta de você!

Uma expressão de inquietação surgiu no rosto de Edward.

— Sim, mas vou me sentir bem melhor quando o bumbum dele estiver coberto. — Deitou o bebê no trocador. — O que faço?

— Primeiro, pegue uma fralda.

Contente por ele estar disposto a aprender, Bella apanhou sua caneca de café. Edward se inclinou para pegar a fralda da gaveta do trocador e os braços de ambos se encostaram. Nervosa, ela deu um rápido passo atrás.

Edward abriu-lhe um sorriso.

— Desculpe, não quero fazê-la derramar o seu primeiro café do dia. — Ao vê-la confusa, acrescentou: — Sue me disse que você recusou o café esta manhã. Disse que parecia bastante ocupada com Joshua.

Bella foi tomada por uma sensação agradável ao saber que ele perguntara a seu respeito à cozinheira. Só que, por outro lado, o nervosismo aumentou quando o viu observar sua camiseta e calça de pijama velhas de maneira significativa. Ficou embaraçada pela roupa de dormir deselegante, mas não foi aquilo que acelerou seu pulso. Tudo naquele homem a tirava de seu eixo. Embora soubesse que era totalmente errado para ela, parecia não conseguir deixar de se sentir atraída por ele.

Edward ergueu a fralda descartável, examinando-a por vários ângulos, como se tentasse entendê-la. Percebendo que ele não tinha a menor ideia de como colocá-la, Bella tornou a pousar a caneca na cômoda. Pegou a fralda de suas mãos e aproximou-se mais do trocador, o que a deixou bem perto de Edwrad.

Pensara que havia espaço de sobra para ambos, mas, de repente, estavam bem próximos um do outro. Sentiu a fragrância de sua colônia amadeirada e o calor irradiando-se de seu corpo másculo.

Dizendo a si mesma que era apenas suscetível ao homem por causa de sua atração do passado, tentou se concentrar na tarefa pela frente.

— É assim — Mostrou as duas fitas adesivas na fralda. — Estes dois adesivos vão atrás. — Erguendo os tornozelos de Joshua com uma mão, deslizou a fralda por baixo de seu bumbum com a outra. — Você coloca a fralda debaixo dele deste jeito e, então, abaixa a parte da frente para cobri-lo. Em seguida, abre as fitas adesivas de ambos os lados e as prende na frente... — Ela prendeu a fralda na frente conforme explicou. — E, voilà, está terminado.

Edward inclinou-se para a frente, como se examinasse a fralda, mas seu braço roçou o dela. Bella ficou com a respiração em suspenso, seus músculos se retesaram, e precisou de grande esforço para que sua reação imediata não a traísse.

— Parece bem simples.

Ele endireitou as costas, tornando a roçar o braço no dela e, daquela vez, Bella estremeceu.

Edward sorriu.

— Está com frio?

— Não. — Como sua voz soasse na forma de um sussurro ofegante, ela limpou a garganta. — Não.

Pegando a camiseta que ela deixara separada para Joshua, ele meneou a cabeça na sua direção.

— Você não tem um pijama?

Certo. Agora, ela podia ficar oficialmente constrangida em relação à sua roupa de dormir.

— Não.

— Você parece fazer parte de um dormitório de faculdade.

bella riu.

— Provavelmente, já que estas peças sobraram dos tempos da faculdade.

Seguiram-se alguns momentos de silêncio. Ela tomou um gole de café enquanto o observava colocar a camiseta pela cabeça de Joshua. Edward podia nunca ter feito aquilo, mas entendia que tinha de ser gentil com o bebê delicado.

— Vejo você como o tipo de garota que usa renda rosa.

Ela quase se engasgou com o café.

— O quê?

— Renda rosa. Você não é do tipo que usa pijama de cetim preto ou vermelho. Está mais para rosa.

Bella encarou-o, abismada.

— Ah, está certo. Talvez renda ocre, certo? — Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso largo. — Que tal cetim rosa?

Ele parecia tão interessado em seu gosto para pijamas que Bella sentiu o coração disparado. Podia simplesmente estar falando sobre a primeira coisa que lhe ocorrera enquanto cuidavam do bebê. Mas, quando dissera "renda rosa", ela imaginara um baby-doll sexy e apostava que ele também. Respirou fundo. Sabia que ele estava apenas brincando, mas e se não estivesse? O que faria se Edward estivesse interessado por ela?

A resposta surgiu facilmente. Não faria nada. Ter sido deixada no altar uma vez por um cara exatamente como ele fora o bastante. Não queria passar por aquilo uma segunda vez. Além do mais, ele devia se concentrar no bebê.

— Uma vez que Joshua é a nossa prioridade, não vejo razão para falarmos sobre as minhas roupas de dormir.

Ele soltou um riso.

— Ora, vamos. Só estou tentando deixar as coisas mais descontraídas.

Sentindo-se uma tola, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Está certo.

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar desconfiado.

— Mas você precisa admitir que temos um pouco de química.

— Infelizmente.

— Oh, é mesmo. Havia esquecido que você me enquadrou na mesma categoria do seu ex.

Não querendo falar sobre aquilo, Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Edward acabou de vestir Joshua com a camiseta e uma calça, ergueu-o do trocador e entregou-o a ela.

— Mas ainda acho que está perdendo com isso. — Tocou-lhe o nariz com a ponta do dedo e adiantou-se até a porta.

— Tenho algumas coisas para fazer hoje. Não devo voltar aqui.

Gelando, Bella olhou fixamente para a porta. Seus pensamentos estavam num turbilhão. Edward podia deixá-la com os nervos em frangalhos só por mencionar que havia química entre ambos.

E, então, de um momento para o outro, ia embora.

* * *

 **Meninas, esta história tem 11 capítulos no total. Conforme eu ir betando eles irei postar. Alguns dias terão vários capitulo e em compensação posso demorar vários dias para postar os próximos..**

 **Beijoos**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Bella deixou Joshua nas mãos capazes de sua mãe e de sua equipe de empregados da mansão Cullen. Rumou em seu carro pelas ruas de Boston na direção do banco. Dentro da prática bolsa de couro preta havia um cheque de 50 mil dólares preso com um clipe a um pequeno formulário já preenchido de depósito. Metade da quantia destinava-se a salvar o casamento de Ângela e a outra metade iria para o caixa da Wedding Belles.

Ou não.

No momento, não tinha certeza do que devia fazer.

Não vira Edward desde que a deixara com Joshua na suíte na manhã anterior. Sabia que ele estivera na mansão, em seu escritório durante a maior parte do tempo, mas não voltara ao quarto do bebê, nem mesmo para ver como estava. À noite, segundo comentários entre os criados, havia saído com amigos.

Porque confiava nela... tanto que não sentia a necessidade de dar uma espiada em Joshua, para ver se estava bem, e aquilo não era bom para o bebê. Se ela depositasse aquele cheque no banco e continuasse sendo a babá de Joshua, corria o risco de que Edward não passasse tempo o bastante com o garotinho. Por outro lado, a cada vez que o homem aparecia, ela tinha de fazer um tremendo esforço para lutar contra a atração que sentia. Na teoria, para vencer a atração bastava lembrar-se do noivo que a abandonara no altar. Mas James era a última pessoa em que pensava quando um olhar, um sorriso, ou um simples toque da mão de Edward faziam seu coração disparar. Tudo que podia pensar era: e se ele resolvesse beijá-la num dia daqueles? Conseguiria resistir? Pedir-lhe que parasse? Ou corresponderia com todo o abandono?

O lado racional de Isabella Swan reconhecia que acrescentar química sexual à sua simples atração de adolescente resultara num anseio profundo e difícil de controlar. Esse lado seu sabia que a atitude mais inteligente a tomar era afastar-se de Edward. Aquilo significaria devolver o cheque e sair da vida dele, ou ficar com o cheque, mas manter distância.

Mas, se mantivesse distância, não estaria afastando Joshua do homem que devia ser seu novo pai?

Com um grunhido de frustração, Bella desistiu de ir ao banco e seguiu para o trabalho. Segurando a bolsa com o cheque, entrou no prédio da Wedding Belles. Continuava em seu dilema, acreditando, por um lado, que precisava devolver o cheque a Edward e afastar-se definitivamente. Por outro, acreditava ser forte o bastante para resistir a alguns flertes. Ou não era? Por que estava com tanto medo, afinal?

— Bom dia, Bella! — Em sua mesa no térreo, que servia como uma ampla área de recepção para os negócios, uma radiante Ângela saudou-a.

Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Bom dia.

— Já estão à sua espera na sala de reuniões para a reunião de emergência que você convocou na sexta-feira.

Ela parou abruptamente e virou-se para tornar a olhar para a assistente geral.

— Reunião?

— Você enviou um e-mail na manhã de sexta-feira, dizendo que precisava fazer uma reunião de emergência. Como saiu depois e ligou dizendo que só voltaria hoje de manhã, todas presumiram que isso significava que queria fazer a reunião nesta segunda, logo cedo.

Bella esquecera o e-mail por completo. Agora, as Belles estavam na sala de reuniões, à sua espera.

— Lamento não poder me reunir a vocês — acrescentou Ângela, apontando para a pilha de envelopes em sua mesa. — A correspondência chegou cedo.

Bella meneou a cabeça, sentindo a intervenção do destino. A mente podia lhe dizer que era capaz de resistir a Edward, mas o coração não estava convencido disso. Tinha medo. Estando Ângela ocupada com seu trabalho e as Belles, juntas para uma reunião, era como se o destino tivesse criado a oportunidade perfeita para que ela revelasse que estavam sem dinheiro. Depois, poderia ligar para uma agência de babás temporárias e providenciar para que alguém estivesse na mansão de Edward no início daquela noite, quando ela lhe devolveria o cheque e escaparia de uma situação que começava a parecer familiar demais.

Endireitando os ombros, deixou a área da recepção e seguiu pelo corredor ao fundo. Com uma rápida conversa, poderia resolver o problema de uma vez por todas. De cabeça erguida, entrou na sala de reuniões.

— Olá — saudou-a Callie Philips-Faulkner. Loira e de olhos verdes cheios de vivacidade, Callie era uma das melhores amigas de Bella. — Já era tempo de você chegar.

Ela colocou a bolsa e a valise na mesa e começou a desabotoar o casaco.

— Eu me atrasei um pouco.

— Sim, uma hora — apontou Natalie Thompson com um riso. Uma loira de estatura baixa e sardas charmosas, Natalie era a mais nova do grupo. — Você nunca se atrasa para o trabalho.

Com uma caneca de café na mão, a elegante Serena James sentou-se ao lado da cadeira que Bella ocupou.

— Isso não é do seu feitio! O que aconteceu?

Bella respirou fundo.

— Belle, você poderia fechar a porta?

Belle levantou-se de seu lugar à mesa de reuniões. Proprietária da Wedding Belles, ela era uma autêntica dama sulista, de coração caloroso e personalidade generosa.

— Claro, querida.

Bella tornou a respirar fundo, alternando o olhar entre os rostos sorridentes, expectantes. Antes, porém, de começar a falar sobre a difícil situação financeira da empresa, algo lhe ocorreu.

Um ano antes, naquela época, fora ela que estivera feliz e apaixonada. Todas as mulheres à sua frente tinham estado sozinhas. Agora, estavam todas casadas ou noivas.

A designer de arranjos florais, Callie, casara-se com Harry Faulkner. A fotógrafa Regina e o marido Dell O'Ryan haviam vencido seus desentendimentos.

A rainha dos bolos, Natalie, casara-se com Cooper Sullivan. A talentosa estilista Serena tinha o fabuloso Kane ao seu lado.

Ângela, a assistente geral, estava noiva do amor de sua vida, Matt.

Até Belle tinha Charles Wiley.

E Bella — aquela que estivera tão encantada por James que não percebera que ele estivera em pânico e prestes a largá-la — estava sozinha.

Só que era mais esperta agora. O fato de ter sido abandonada no altar a havia mudado. Ficara cautelosa. Não estava sendo cautelosa em relação a Edward? Era evidente que sim. Não estava flertando com ele. Não deixava transparecer o quanto ele a afetava. Sentia coisas, mas não reagia de acordo com elas. Não se envolveria com um homem como seu ex. Aprendera realmente a lição.

Endireitou os ombros. Podia resistir ao conquistador Edward.

— Convoquei esta reunião para lhes dizer...

E, como sabia que era capaz de resistir a Edward, não fazia sentido acabar com a oportunidade que as Belles tinham de manter sua promessa a Ângela.

— Que, apesar do cancelamento do casamento dos Vandiver, nosso caixa ainda está ótimo.

Belle riu e deu um tapinha no cabelo grisalho, preso num impecável coque. Levantando-se, parou junto à cadeira de Isabella, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou seu nariz.

— Só você, querida, poderia quase nos matar de susto com um e-mail sombrio convocando uma reunião de emergência para nos dizer que estamos indo bem.

Callie recostou-se na cadeira com alívio.

— Puxa, Bella, temos de lhe ensinar algumas novas habilidades de comunicação.

Serena levantou-se e se adiantou até a porta.

— Na próxima vez que tiver boas notícias, Bella, acrescente uma carinha feliz ao seu e-mail.

As outras mulheres concordaram, murmurando comentários semelhantes e, numa questão de segundos, as atarefadas organizadoras de casamentos tinham retornado para as suas respectivas funções.

Bella deu um profundo suspiro.

— Há algo preocupando você, querida?

Ela olhou para Belle, que estava junto à garrafa térmica, segurando uma caneca com o café que Ângela sempre fazia para as reuniões.

— Não.

— Conheço você. Não consegue esconder nada. Você nunca sente necessidade de nos informar sobre nossas finanças. Considera sua a função de lidar com qualquer coisa que envolva nosso dinheiro. Jamais convocaria uma reunião só para nos dar boas notícias. E, pelo fato de ter convocado uma reunião, presumo que tenha notícias tão ruins que não achou justo escondê-las de nós, mas entrou em pânico no último minuto e não conseguiu nos contar.

Bella engoliu em seco, reunindo bolsa, valise e casaco.

— Não. Apenas me dei conta, na sexta-feira de manhã, de que todas vocês deviam estar preocupadas com o cancelamento do casamento dos Vandiver, achando que tinha afetado nossas finanças. — Abriu um sorriso. — Eu só queria mesmo dizer a todas que está tudo bem

— Se as coisas não estivessem bem, você contaria ao menos a mim, certo?

Bella colocou a mão direita nas costas e cruzou os dedos.

— É claro que sim.

— Sabe que sou uma velha sulista durona. Posso lidar com qualquer coisa.

Bella sentiu o coração apertado. Passara a vida guardando os problemas para si mesma, dividindo um pouco com a mãe, mas não tudo. Não o grau de humilhação por ter sido abandonada no altar. Não o medo que surgira após a rejeição de James e de que sempre ficaria sozinha. Nem a dolorosa recriminação de que era uma pessoa tão lógica que chegava a ser chata. E, com certeza, não podia contar à mãe que o seu patrão estava flertando com a sua filha.

Olhando para Belle, porém, foi tomada pela súbita vontade de fazer confidências. A determinada sulista enfrentara muitos problemas ao longo da vida e se saíra bem. Não era apenas esperta. Era sábia graças a tudo que vivenciara.

A mulher estudou-a.

— Há decididamente algo que não está me contando.

Bella tossiu com nervosismo, não estando acostumada a demonstrar fraqueza.

— Não é nada.

— Oh, querida, deixe-me ajudá-la. — Belle pegou a mão dela e lhe deu um tapinha enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras estofadas em torno da mesa da sala de reuniões. — Vamos, sente-se.

Bella deixou suas coisas de lado e sentou-se.

— E então, o que está acontecendo?

Embora ansiasse por partilhar aquilo, ela ainda não estava pronta para contar sobre a dimensão da humilhação que sentira por causa de James. Não tinha nem sequer certeza de que conseguiria falar sobre Edward. Mas precisava de um conselho. Assim, talvez a melhor solução fosse abordar o assunto de maneira indireta.

— Tenho uma amiga cujo chefe flerta um pouco com ela.

Belle arqueou as sobrancelhas com ar inquiridor e, então, soltou um breve riso.

— Que flerta um pouco?

— Bem, ele... — Como estava escondendo seu emprego temporário de babá das Belles, Isabella não viu razão para omitir essa parte da história. — Minha amiga está trabalhando como babá para um cara muito rico e bonito. Ele acaba de ficar com a custódia do sobrinho órfão e não entende nada sobre cuidar de um bebê.

— Oh, pobrezinho.

— Quando o irmão dele morreu, o novo patrão da minha amiga também teve de assumir o controle dos negócios da família e está sobrecarregado.

Belle sacudiu a cabeça.

— Puxa.

— Assim, você acha que ele tem alguma razão quando diz que está tendo problemas em incluir o bebê na sua vida?

— Oh, querida, trabalhar e ser pai, ou mãe, são coisas difíceis. Junte as duas e uma pessoa deixa de ter vida particular. Provavelmente é por isso que ele flerta. Sente falta de sair.

— Sim, acho que, em parte, é por isso. — Bella mexeu-se na cadeira, sentindo-se pouco à vontade. — Mas a minha amiga também me disse que ela e o chefe têm muita química.

— Então, por que não saem juntos?

— Ele já fez algumas insinuações nesse sentido, mas os dois não combinam. Ele é milionário. Ela é de classe média. Além do mais, ele não foi feito para ser um homem de família. Assim, minha amiga sabe que ele jamais pensaria em ter um relacionamento permanente com ela.

— O homem jamais pensaria em ter nada permanente, mas quer dormir com ela?

Bella refletiu a respeito.

— Não acho que seja exatamente assim.

— Ainda não gosto disso — declarou Belle sem hesitação.

— Mas até você falou que faz sentido.

— Não, não falei! O que falei é que faz sentido ele se sentir sobrecarregado por causa do bebê.

— É por essa razão que ele flerta...

— Você está distorcendo isto para fazer com que um aproveitador pareça um bom sujeito.

Bella olhou boquiaberta para Belle.

— Isso não é justo. Você nem sequer o conhece.

— Também não conheço a garota, mas posso lhe dizer algumas coisas sobre ela. Se está tolerando que o patrão flerte com ela é porque tem uma autoestima muito baixa. É provável que tenha sido magoada recentemente.

— E foi, mas está tudo bem com sua autoestima. Ela superou a dor e é capaz de lidar com a situação.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Belle levantou-se da cadeira.

— Espero que sim.

— É verdade.

Belle parou junto à porta.

— Se ela continuar a trabalhar para esse homem... por qualquer que seja o motivo... precisa colocá-lo em seu lugar. Flertar com uma funcionária é, no mínimo, desrespeitoso.

Belle deixou a sala de reuniões, fechando a porta atrás de si. Bella recostou-se na cadeira. As têmporas começavam a latejar. Podia ser forte o bastante para resistir a Edward, mas esquecera um importante detalhe. Como seu patrão, ele estava sendo desrespeitoso. E Belle tinha razão. Devia colocá-lo em seu lugar.

Tornando a vestir o casaco, Bella atravessou a recepção até a porta da frente.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Ângela.

— Ao banco. Tenho que depositar um cheque.

— Está se saindo muito bem com ele.

Edward manteve a atenção no bebê, enquanto o vestia para dormir. Sentia-se estranho. Não apenas Bella estava agindo de uma maneira rígida e formal, mas o bebê parecia contente demais em vê-lo. O anjo rechonchudo no trocador exibia-lhe seu sorriso sem dentes e soltava gritinhos de alegria.

Com o bebê se movendo sob suas mãos — tão real e humano, tão vulnerável e afetuoso —, a verdade de sua situação atingiu-o em cheio. Ele era o pai de Joshua agora. Ele era responsável por criá-lo. E o único exemplo de pai que tinha a dar era ruim.

Grato pelo fato de Bella o estar ajudando, disse:

— Se estou me saindo bem é porque tenho uma boa professora.

Ela se adiantou até a estante para escolher um livro.

— Não fique convencido demais. Você não é um profissional.

Ele sabia que algo a estava incomodando.

— Posso não ser um profissional, mas sou bom o bastante para cuidar dele numa emergência.

Com o livro na mão, Bella virou-se para fitá-lo. Respirou fundo, o que fez seus seios se moverem sob a camiseta amarela que usava, atraindo a atenção de Edward. Ele observou-lhe os seios bem-feitos por um momento antes de desviar o olhar. Quase disse algo para flertar com ela, nem que fosse ao menos para tirá-la daquele mau humor, mas deu-se conta de repente de que Bella tinha razão. Ele não era um profissional, e o bebê que saltava agora em seu colo era dele. Dele. Não podia afastar a única pessoa em sua vida que o estava ajudando.

— Sei que você acha que é ocupado demais para passar tempo com Joshua, mas eu acho que poderíamos resolver isso estipulando horários.

Bem, ele podia não querer afastá-la, mas, às vezes, as ideias dela eram um pouco radicais.

— Quer que eu estipule horários para passar tempo com a minha própria família?

— Sim.

Edward olhou para o bebê que ainda lhe sorria, tocando seu coração quando ele achara que seu coração era intocável, mais uma vez fazendo-o sentir que Bella estava certa. Devia passar mais tempo com Joshua.

Mas como? Sua agenda já estava lotada.

— Não encare o fato de ter de estipular tempo para Joshua como uma coisa ruim. Pais são obrigados a dividir o seu tempo entre o trabalho e os filhos.

— Eu vivo em função de horários estipulados agora que assumi os negócios da família. — E, pelo fato de ter as mesmas pressões que o pai tivera, Edward receava superá-lo na inadequação de suas funções paternas. — Sei como são importantes.

— Então, seja um pouco flexível e inclua o bebê em seus horários. Joshua perdeu os pais. Tudo o que precisa é de um pouco do seu tempo.

Ele olhou para o bebê em seu colo com o coração apertado pelo pânico. Sempre dissera que não passar tempo algum com o próprio pai teria sido melhor do que as horas deprimentes que tivera em sua presença. O mesmo se aplicaria a Joshua?

— Sabe, esta conversa não leva a nada. Vou contratar uma babá. Ela cuidará de Joshua. — Entregando Joshua a Bella, adiantou-se até a porta.

— Sim, mas...

— Nada de "mas". — Ele não ouviu o restante do protesto enquanto deixava a suíte do bebê. Refletiria muito sobre o dano potencial que poderia causar a Joshua antes de voltar ali.

Se voltasse.


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Quando Bella levou Joshua trocado e de banho tomado para a cozinha na manhã de quarta-feira, Sue cumprimentou-a.

— Bom dia, Bella.

— Sue?

— Estou trabalhando também às quartas-feiras para que a sua mãe possa cuidar do pequenino — explicou a cozinheira, entregando-lhe uma caneca de café. — Pediu para você levá-lo até o escritório dela. E, então, Edward pediu para você tomar o café da manhã com ele.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar. Edward queria tomar o café da manhã com ela? Deus do céu! Ou ele iria pedir-lhe desculpas, ou despedi-la. E, pela maneira como saíra do quarto de Joshua na noite de segunda-feira, era mais provável que a despedisse.

Evidentemente, Edward tinha seu jeito de surpreendê-la. Em princípio, parecera não querer nenhum envolvimento com o bebê, mas, então, fizera ao menos algumas tentativas de aproximação. As coisas tinham sido assim até então. Ele se aproximava e, então, recuava. Se seguisse o mesmo padrão, pediria desculpas e iria até o quarto do bebê à noite.

Bella rumou pelo corredor curto nos fundos da mansão até o escritório de sua mãe.

— Bom dia, doce bebê! — Renee levantou-se, estendendo os braços para pegar Joshua.

— Oi, mamãe. Não posso conversar agora. Edward pediu minha presença à mesa do café.

Renee fez uma careta.

— Ele está acordado desde 5h, sentado na sala de almoço, lendo os jornais. — Consultou o relógio. — Faz duas horas. É melhor mesmo ir logo até lá.

Bella assentiu e deixou o escritório da mãe rapidamente. Se Edward superara o que quer que o tivesse feito retrair-se, se queria se desculpar e programar algum tempo para estar com Joshua logo mais à noite, ela não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Sabendo que levaria pelo menos 20 minutos para tomar banho e se trocar, concluiu que era melhor não fazê-lo esperar e ficar como estava. Assim, usando a camiseta folgada e a calça de pijama, voltou pela cozinha e passou pela porta de comunicação com a sala de almoço no que considerou um tempo recorde.

Era uma versão menor da sala formal de jantar, mas não menos luxuosa. O estofamento azul-claro e amarelo das cadeiras combinava com a porcelana à mesa e com as paredes. Um tapete oriental oval nos mesmos tons adornava o assoalho de tábuas corridas abaixo da mesa de cerejeira.

— Bom dia.

Usando terno escuro, camisa branca e gravata vermelha estampada, Edward estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa, lendo o jornal, parecendo um lorde ou um príncipe, ou até mesmo um rei.

Engolindo em seco, Bella compreendeu por que as peças velhas que usava como pijama causavam tanta estranheza em Edward. O luxo não era algo que desfrutava ocasionalmente. Já fazia parte de sua vida.

— Vai se juntar a mim para o café da manhã?

Percebendo que estava parada na entrada da sala observando-o como uma idiota, adiantou-se para ocupar o lugar arrumado à direita da cabeceira da mesa.

— Disseram que você ordenou a minha presença.

Ele soltou um riso.

— Dificilmente. Tenho a impressão de que ninguém lhe ordena que faça nada.

— Talvez não diretamente!

— Como disse?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Por que o provocava, afinal, sendo que acabavam discutindo?

— Desculpe, mas você é bem pior do que eu quando se trata de fazer o que quer quando quer.

Jessica, uma das criadas do andar térreo, apareceu com uma bandeja e um prato que colocou diante de Bella.

— Espero que não se importe. Pedi a Sue que preparasse para você o mesmo que fez para mim a fim de simplificar as coisas para ela.

Bella olhou para o prato de ovos com bacon. Foi tomada por uma sensação peculiar. Oh, então ele tinha consideração pelos empregados? Aquilo ainda não ajudava Joshua em nada.

Mas já refletira bastante a esse respeito para saber que devia agir com tato.

— Não, não me importo. Isto está ótimo.

Edward dobrou o jornal.

— Infelizmente, como você demorou demais para chegar aqui, já terminei de comer e preciso sair.

Ela se lembrou de repente por que vivia discutindo com o homem. Ele começava!

— Não se pode controlar um bebê. Faço o que Joshua precisa quando precisa.

Para sua surpresa, ele riu.

— Posso imaginar. — Inclinou-se para pegar uma grande caixa do chão à sua esquerda. Era estampada de amarelo e enfeitada por um grande laço branco na tampa. Colocou-a no espaço vazio na mesa. — É para você.

— Eu não quero...

— Considere isto um presente para mim.

O comentário despertou a curiosidade dela.

— Para você?

— Para mim. Vá em frente. Veja se gosta.

Bella respirou fundo. A caixa era tão grande que teve de ficar de pé para abri-la. Felizmente, precisou apenas erguer a tampa para revelar o conteúdo.

Quando viu a camisa com listras azuis e brancas, olhou para ele.

— O que é isto?

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam.

— Retire tudo da caixa.

Bella ergueu a camisa e viu que abaixo havia uma calça azul combinando.

— É um pijama?

— São dez.

Ela pegou o segundo conjunto. Shorts cor-de-rosa e uma blusa sem mangas. Uma camisola amarela ao estilo de camisa. Um pijama vermelho de mangas longas e estilo masculino. Uma camisola floral multicolorida de comprimento até os pés. Uma camisola azul-marinho de bolinhas brancas até os joelhos. Um pijama verde e branco. Uma camisola azul-clara. Um pijama curto amarelo.

E no fundo da caixa havia um pijama de cetim cor-de-rosa de estilo masculino, composto de calça e blusa de mangas compridas.

Não havia nenhum baby-doll rosa entre as peças.

Bella não sabia se devia se sentir insultada, ou rir. No final, o riso venceu — descontraído, espontâneo.

— O meu pijama está assim tão ruim?

— Sim, mas eu também queria me desculpar por ter saído bruscamente do quarto de Joshua na outra noite.

Ele fitou-a, e o brilho intenso em seus olhos verdes deixou-a com o pulso acelerado.

— Eu entrei em pânico. Mais uma vez. — Respirou fundo. — Tenho receio em relação a essa coisa toda de pai. Quero ser um bom pai, mas não tenho certeza de que sou capaz.

— É claro que é capaz...

— Ouça, eu não apenas tive um péssimo exemplo do meu pai, como o meu tempo é bastante limitado. Eu esperava ter alguns minutos para Joshua ontem de manhã, mas fui chamado para uma reunião. É como será o resto da minha vida.

— Você planejava ir ao quarto de Joshua ontem?

— Sim. Mas não consegui arranjar tempo.

Bella sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— Então, também vou me desculpar com você.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo?

Ela deu uma risada.

— Sei que sou mais direta do que qualquer babá de verdade que você contrate. Mas isso é porque não sou uma babá. Sou contadora com qualificação CPA, lembra?

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Eu me lembro. — Abriu um sorriso em seguida. — Na verdade, gosto disso em você.

— Do fato de ser contadora, ou de ser direta?

— Você pode ser direta, mas me mantém na linha. — Rindo, ele sacudiu a cabeça. — É por isso que tenho de lutar comigo mesmo para não flertar com você. Não quero perdê-la. — Levantou-se. — Mas acho que estamos cometendo um erro ao ignorar isto que existe entre nós.

Bella colocou os pijamas e camisolas de cetim de volta na caixa. Estava pronta para dar um fim àquela conversa de uma vez por todas e falar sobre a possibilidade de saírem para valer. Não como uma brincadeira. Mas no mundo real.

— Você nem sequer me conhece.

Edward fez um gesto de cabeça na direção da caixa.

— Olhe para essas peças e me diga que não conheço você.

Ela olhou para as roupas de dormir dentro da caixa. Cores bonitas. Estampas criativas. Ainda assim, eram peças práticas. E não havia nenhum baby-doll rosa provocante.

Fitou-lhe os olhos.

— Está certo. Digamos que você me entende um pouco.

Edward levantou-se, colocou o guardanapo de linho no prato e afastou a cadeira.

— Um pouco? — Começou a rir. — Doçura, você e eu somos muito parecidos, com a exceção de que viemos de direções diferentes. Não disponho de tempo porque tenho uma carreira pronta que exige cada segundo meu e eu anseio por um pouco de diversão. Você precisa de todo o seu tempo para assegurar o seu lugar no mundo e sonha com alguém que a leve para longe disso... mesmo que seja apenas de vez em quando.

Fitou-a com intensidade nos olhos.

— Levar você para longe disso me daria a dose certa da minha antiga vida de volta, assim como faria o mesmo com você.

Aproximou-se, pegando as mãos dela, e lhe beijou a fronte.

— Mas respeito a sua vontade.

O toque dos lábios quentes arrepiou Bella por inteiro. Uma onda de excitação envolveu-a, deixando-a à espera de que aqueles lábios sensuais percorressem seu rosto suavemente e capturassem os seus.

Em vez disso, Edward se afastou e encaminhou-se até a porta. Sem olhar para trás, deixou-a sozinha na sala de almoço.

Bella olhou para a caixa de pijamas e camisolas. Edward a conhecia. Via o seu lado divertido que a maioria das pessoas não conhecia. Entendia o seu lado prático. Queria levá-la para longe de sua rotina, mas ela não queria ser levada, e ele respeitava a sua vontade. Podia ser um playboy, mas não era em nada parecido com James.

A porta de comunicação com a cozinha se abriu e sua mãe entrou.

— Edward já foi?

Bella voltou para seu lugar à mesa e pegou os talheres. Embora estivesse sem apetite, se não comesse, a mãe lhe perguntaria por que, e ela seria obrigada a explicar que fizera um julgamento péssimo e equivocado sobre seu chefe.

— Ele disse que já havia me esperado o bastante.

Renee olhou para a grande caixa.

— O que é isso?

— Parece que o seu patrão não gosta da minha roupa de dormir.

Renee riu.

— Você tem que admitir que parece um tanto desleixada nesse seu pijama improvisado.

— É confortável.

— Mas é deselegante. — Renee examinou algumas peças de cetim da caixa. — Estes, sim, são pijamas e camisolas muito bonitos.

Bella empertigou-se.

— É como se eu fosse uma descamisada, ou algo assim.

— Ora, deixe disso. Ele só está tentando ser gentil. E talvez nem tenha feito isso apenas por você. Tem andando bastante arrasado desde que o irmão morreu. Talvez tenha comprado estas coisas para se distrair ao dá-las de presente a você.

Bella quase soltou um gemido. Durante todo aquele tempo estivera preocupada em se proteger de Edward, sendo que ele estivera sofrendo com a perda do irmão. E fora crítica, insensível. Esforçou-se para não fechar os olhos em sua mortificação.

— Querida, eu não sou cega. No último ano, você se fechou em si mesma. É tempo de voltar a se abrir para a vida. De se divertir um pouco.

Bella deu um longo suspiro, soltando o ar devagar. Estava com um aspecto tão triste que até um homem de luto pelo irmão se compadecia dela?

Que ótimo...

— Depois que Edward tiver contratado uma babá, farei uma longa e profunda análise da minha vida.

— Está certo. Não estou aqui para aborrecer você. — Renee tirou um envelope do bolso e o entregou a Bella.

— É de Edward.

— Ah.

— Presumo que esta seja a sua maneira de tirar a Wedding Belles de apuros.

Ela encontrou o olhar da mãe.

— Sim, mas ele já me deu o cheque.

— Edward me pediu para dizer que está lhe dando a segunda parcela mais cedo.

Bella olhou fixamente para o cheque.

— Ele não quer que eu volte atrás.

— E por que você faria isso?

— Ele não tem sido muito participativo em relação a Joshua. E eu o tenho pressionado. Tenho de lembrá-lo até para passar pelo quarto do bebê para dar oi. Nem pensar em ajudar com o banho ou na hora de colocar Joshua para dormir! Ele aparece de vez em quando, mas, em geral, esquece.

— Porque ele é ocupado, mas também porque é o que conhece. Edward e Emmett foram criados por babás. É o que pessoas ricas geralmente fazem. Você não deve interferir. Especialmente se isso o fizer sentir-se pior do que já está com a morte do irmão.

— Entendi.

— Está certo. Nada mais de pressão. Vá depositar seu cheque no banco, salve as Belles e seja feliz.

Bella riu. Era aquela a palavra. _Feliz._ Levantando-se da cadeira, contornou a mesa e beijou a face da mãe.

— Obrigada, mamãe.

Mas se perguntou seriamente se tornaria a ser feliz algum dia. Se sequer estava destinada a ser.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Apesar da sugestão da mãe de que ela precisava ser mais compreensiva com Edward, quando ele saiu com seus amigos naquela noite, Bella ficou tão zangada que poderia tê-lo esganado. Como aquele playboy enganara a todos, fazendo-os acreditar que estava triste, solitário? Especialmente a sua astuta mãe? Ele podia estar sofrendo com a morte do irmão. Podia até estar sobrecarregado de trabalho. Mas sempre parecia ter tempo para se divertir. E quanto à necessidade de levá-la consigo? Pois sim! Parecia ser capaz de encontrar entretenimento em sua vida muito bem sem ela. E a conversa dele não passara daquilo... lenga-lenga! Enganação.

Bella mergulhou num sono agitado e acordou às 2h, achando que Joshua havia chorado para pedir a sua mamadeira da madrugada. Quando se aproximou do berço, viu que o bebê dormia profundamente. Percebendo que estava tão acostumada a levantar naquele horário que já despertava antes que Joshua chorasse, esperou alguns minutos até que ele se mexesse. Como o garotinho continuou dormindo tranquilamente, foi tomada por uma onda de esperança. Talvez o bebê estivesse, enfim, se acostumando à casa e ao berço estranhos e às pessoas estranhas que agora cuidavam dele.

Tornou a deitar debaixo das cobertas, fechando os olhos, mas não conseguiu dormir. Afastando as cobertas, deixou a cama e desceu até a cozinha, em busca de algo que a ajudasse a relaxar.

Familiarizada com os armários, encontrou rapidamente o chocolate em pó, o açúcar e uma caneca que pudesse usar no micro-ondas. Pegando o leite na geladeira principal, preparou a bebida e levou-a ao micro-ondas. Quando apertou o botão para aquecê-la, Edward entrou abruptamente. Tinha uma expressão séria, como se estivesse prestes a confrontar um intruso.

— Ah, é você.

Estava tão sexy num smoking que, não importando quanto Bella estivesse zangada com ele, não pôde deixar de sentir um friozinho na barriga enquanto o observava. Depois se deu conta de que ele fora investigar o barulho e riu.

— Pensou que fosse um ladrão na calada da noite?

Sem a tensão de antes, Edward adiantou-se pela cozinha.

— Não sei o que pensei. Ouvi um barulho quando entrei pela porta da frente. Não estou acostumado a ter ninguém aqui, zanzando pela casa no meio da noite.

— Porque ainda não se acostumou a ter um bebê. Se passasse mais tempo com Joshua, você se lembraria de que contratou uma babá e de que ela precisa zanzar pela casa no meio da noite.

Ele soltou um riso desdenhoso.

— Certo. Como se fosse assim tão simples esquecer 36 anos de comportamento.

— Você conseguiria se tentasse — persistiu Bella, embora se lembrasse das palavras da mãe de que Edward vivia de acordo com o que estava acostumado.

— Acho que não. Não fui eu que me preparei para esse bebê durante nove meses. Nem sequer seria eu a criá-lo quando seus pais morreram. Era a mãe de Rosalie que ia fazer isso.

— Talvez você não tenha se preparado para isto, mas estava aprendendo. Ainda assim, nem sequer foi até o quarto do bebê hoje para dar um oi.

O micro-ondas apitou. Ela pegou a caneca de chocolate quente e fechou a porta.

— Mesmo que você nunca mais troque uma fralda nem o vista, ainda precisa passar por lá para dar ao menos olá e boa-noite.

— Quando estiver em casa e não estiver ocupado, sim, farei isso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Esta não é uma questão de fazer as coisas quando é conveniente. Isto é importante. Meu pai morreu quando eu era uma garotinha e cresci entendendo que a minha mãe não tinha muito tempo para mim, mas ela ainda dava um jeito de arrumar algum tempo. E aposto que o seu pai ocupado arranjava algum tempo para você também. Talvez não dias inteiros. Talvez não horas seguidas. Mas tenho certeza de que lhe desejava bom-dia e boa-noite. Que perguntava sobre suas notas e seus jogos de beisebol. Que verificava como estava todos os dias.

— Ele fazia isso rapidamente, mas todo o tempo de verdade que tinha era para Emmett. Foi Emmett que sempre esteve sendo preparado para assumir os negócios da família.

Edward sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— E, antes que você comece a analisar a situação demais, eu lhe digo que aceitei isso também. Reajo muito bem à razão e à lógica.

— Está olhando para o seu relacionamento como se Joshua fosse você na vida do seu pai. Mas não é. Ele é Emmett. É Joshua quem vai assumir os negócios da família. Você tem que tratá-lo da maneira como seu pai tratava Emmett.

Edward adquiriu uma expressão confusa.

— O garoto tem 6 meses.

— Não importa. Os laços começam agora.

Ele soltou um grunhido.

Bella abriu um sorriso triunfante e lançou o desafio.

— Se você levar o seu papel a sério, terá de criar Joshua da maneira como Emmett foi criado.

Edward encarou-a e soltou um riso irônico.

— Embora meu pai tenha sido bastante razoável com Emmett, não foi o tipo de pai que um sujeito inteligente seguiria como modelo.

— Então, apenas faça o que surgir naturalmente.

— Certo. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — O que sempre surgiu naturalmente para mim foi a habilidade de conversar. — Olhou ao redor da cozinha, como se estivesse desorientado. — Mas até isso estou perdendo. Estou tão concentrado em planilhas e planos de expansão que, às vezes, me esqueço de como é manter uma conversa simples. Tive uma péssima noite. Nem sequer me lembro do que é diversão.

— É como se o mundo estivesse de cabeça para baixo?

— Sim.

— Veja com quem você está falando. Não consigo me lembrar de como é estar feliz. Quer ouvir sobre um mundo que virou de cabeça para baixo? Eu estava parada na entrada de uma igreja, com os paetês brilhando e um buquê na mão, pronta para um compromisso com um homem que nem sequer teve a cortesia de me ligar no celular e dizer que havia mudado de ideia. Durante o breve período de uma hora, passei da crença de que a minha vida estava perfeita à completa rejeição e à dúvida sobre como conseguiria prosseguir dali em diante.

— Lamento muito.

Embora as pessoas tivessem se mostrado solidárias, Bella nunca acreditara que alguém entendera realmente o que acontecera com sua vida, com seu coração, sua alma... até que reencontrara Edward. Um acontecimento mudara a vida inteira dele também. Não haviam perdido apenas um amor ou um irmão. Tinham perdido o futuro que haviam imaginado à sua espera — um futuro que saberiam como lidar — e sido forçados a uma vida cujos dias às vezes nem sequer faziam sentido.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Obrigada por seu pesar, mas você não teve culpa, obviamente.

— Talvez eu esteja me desculpando em nome de todos nós, os rapazes ricos e maus do mundo inteiro, que não deveríamos enganar uma boa moça ao fazê-la acreditar que vamos nos estabilizar.

Bella deu uma risada divertida. Um ano antes, teria concordado que ele devia se desculpar, nem que fosse ao menos pelo princípio. Mas o tempo e a distância tinham lhe dado perspectiva o bastante para conseguir rir do comentário.

Edward sorriu.

— Viu? Eu costumava ser bom nesse tipo de coisa. Em fazer as pessoas rirem. Fazer com que se sentissem bem. Agora, todos querem que eu seja sério. Perspicaz. — Sacudiu a cabeça. — Acho que algumas pessoas da diretoria gostariam mais de mim se eu fosse taciturno.

— Então, guarde o seu senso de humor para Joshua. É muito fácil fazer um bebê rir e gostar de você. É só fazer cócegas na barriga dele. E não importa o que disser. O bebê só quer ouvir a sua voz num tom alegre e gentil.

Edward passou a mão pela nuca.

— Mesmo que eu acreditasse em você, não tenho tempo.

Bella fez menção de falar, mas ele ergueu a mão num gesto para impedi-la.

— Antes que me lembre de que arranjei tempo para sair, a maior razão para não ter me divertido é que tenho ciceroneado pessoas ligadas aos negócios... o serviço de entretenimento que eu fazia antes para Emmett. Posso não ser mais o cara divertido de antes, mas ainda tenho de agradar as pessoas com quem preciso fazer negócios, de modo que fiquem predispostas a confiar em mim e a fechar os acordos necessários. O que todos parecem esquecer é que esse era o meu trabalho para as empresas. Quando Emmett morreu, eu estava por perto para substituí-lo. Mas, quando fiquei em seu lugar, não houve ninguém para fazer o meu trabalho.

— Então, talvez você tenha que contratar alguém para entreter as pessoas.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. Em vez de sentir compaixão por ele, mais uma vez Bella o desafiava. Vivia guiando-o até respostas. Mas ela não tinha todas as peças do quebra-cabeça.

— Você tem uma visão bastante simplista do mundo.

— E a sua visão do mundo é distorcida. Nem tudo é preto e branco.

— Então, parece que temos que concordar para discordar.

— Aceitarei isso se você puder responder uma pergunta.

— Qualquer coisa para eu poder ir dormir.

— Como Emmett agia em relação a Joshua? De que maneira estava envolvido na vida do filho?

Edward respirou fundo.

— Eu não morava com Emmett e, portanto, não sei.

Mas sabia. Tinha visto Emmett com Joshua a cada vez que a família se reunira. Ouvira histórias de Rosalie sobre Emmett se levantando às 2h para dar mamadeira ao bebê e trocar fraldas.

— Faça uma dedução com base no que pôde ver.

— Está bem. — disse ele começando a ficar zangado. — E se Emmett estava fazendo exatamente o que você falou, criando laços através de coisas simples e cotidianas como dar mamadeiras e trocar fraldas? Ele podia ter as empresas para dirigir e uma família para cuidar, mas tinha uma esposa para ajudá-lo e tinha a mim. — Uma fúria inesperada dominou-o. — Todos veem o que Emmett fez. Até eu vejo.

Lutou contra a raiva e o ressentimento pelo irmão que sempre amara, mas eram sentimentos que ferviam em seu íntimo com incontrolável intensidade. A verdade que não queria reconhecer tomou forma em sua mente, recusando-se a ser ignorada. Embora Emmett tivesse salvado Edward do próprio pai, ninguém precisara salvar Emmett. O pai o amara.

— Mas estou cumprindo todas as nossas funções sozinho agora. Emmett era extraordinário. Não há dúvida a esse respeito. Mas em um trabalho. Eu queria vê-lo dando conta dos dois. — Ele se virou para a porta. — Tome o seu chocolate quente antes que esfrie.

Deixou a cozinha, não se permitindo terminar a conversa que tinha em mente. Não queria sentir raiva de Emmett. Adorara o irmão. Não queria sufocar sob o peso da vida dele. Mas era o que estava acontecendo. Não fora destinado a fazer aquilo. O pai lhe dissera repetidamente que fora feito para ser o sujeito nos bastidores. O segundo melhor. Assim, adaptara-se de acordo.

E agora não conseguia fazer facilmente as coisas que Emmett costumara fazer. Era por essa razão que não queria criar o filho dele. Gostaria de poder ver Emmett curtir o garotinho que trouxera ao mundo. Gostaria de ver Emmett ensinando lentamente Joshua a cuidar dos negócios que eram a herança da família. Gostaria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. E nada do que Bella pudesse dizer mudaria esse fato. Não queria mais ouvi-la tentar.

Mas ela o alcançou no corredor.

— Não fuja quando finalmente está chegando à verdade!

Edward virou-se para encará-la; a raiva era tamanha que os olhos faiscavam.

— Acho que você ainda não percebeu que isto não é da sua conta.

— E acho que você ainda não percebeu que entendo exatamente o que está me dizendo. A questão é que você se sente inadequado.

— E você entende porque se sentiu inadequada quando foi abandonada no altar? — replicou ele, zombeteiro.

Mas o comentário não a deteve. Bella persistiu, determinada a confrontá-lo, a forçá-lo a enfrentar os fantasmas que ele queria fingir que não existiam.

— De que outra maneira acha que eu me sentiria? Foi como se o homem que eu amava tivesse me dito que eu não era boa o bastante. Que o que tínhamos não era importante. Que a possibilidade de ter filhos comigo não era um incentivo para se estabilizar.

As situações de ambos eram completamente diferentes. Edward estava perplexo com o fato de ela não enxergar isso.

— Essa não é a maneira certa de olhar para o que aconteceu. Ele não estava fugindo de você. Simplesmente não conseguiu deixar seu estilo de vida porque fazia parte de seu jeito de ser.

— Oh, é mesmo? Então, por que ele se casaria com outra pessoa?

Edward tentou assimilar a informação, mas aquilo não tinha lógica, não fazia o menor sentido.

— Ele se casou com outra pessoa?

— Sim. E comprou uma grande casa no campo. De acordo com amigos em comum, ele está muito feliz em seu casamento.

Aquela era a parte que mais magoava Bella. Podia imaginar James se casando com alguém num impulso. Podia imaginá-lo comprando uma mansão para brincar de casinha com o novo "amor" de sua vida. Mas, quando ouviu falar que ele adorava sua nova vida e queria ter filhos, foi como se um punhal tivesse golpeado seu coração. James não tivera medo do casamento. Simplesmente não quisera se casar com ela.

Com um profundo suspiro, deu um passo atrás.

— Desculpe.

— Não, eu é que peço desculpas. — O tom de voz de Edward suavizou-se.

— Não é preciso. — Bella obrigou-se a controlar a própria mágoa e decidiu persistir, pelo bem de Joshua. — Estamos no mesmo barco. Você se sente inadequado porque não consegue executar todas as tarefas que lhe são destinadas e tem de ouvir as pessoas elogiando seu irmão, sabendo que o fardo dele era mais leve. Eu me sinto inadequada porque o meu noivo me abandonou e, então, se casou com uma mulher quase como eu, mas diferente o bastante para fazer com que eu sinta que poderia ter sido ela se tivesse me empenhado um pouquinho mais.

Engoliu em seco, dizendo a si mesma para deixar o ex-noivo de lado e se concentrar em Joshua. Mas não conseguia afastar a sufocante sensação de inadequação e, estando com alguém que entendia, ansiou por extravasar tudo.

Edward aproximou-se mais.

— Quem quer que tenha sido o seu noivo era um imbecil.

Bella não pôde evitar um riso.

— Não precisa zombar dele para fazer com que eu me sinta melhor.

— Não é o que estou fazendo. Você é uma mulher bonita, inteligente. Com certeza, não precisa de um homem que não soube lhe dar valor.

Deslizando a mão até a nuca dela, sob o cabelo castanho, Edward guiou-a para si para poder beijá-la. Bella gelou por um momento, dominada pela tensão. Ele beijou-lhe os lábios com os seus, estimulando-os, persuadindo-a a despertar de volta para a vida, e tudo pareceu derreter dentro dela na forma de puro anseio. Correu as mãos pelos braços dele até os ombros, sentindo os contornos dos músculos bem definidos abaixo do smoking, enquanto Edward a puxava mais para si.

Embora ela tivesse acreditado que não devia se envolver com ele, as facetas de sua vida — sua personalidade — que lhe mostrara naquela noite a levaram a reconsiderar isso. Edward podia parecer o príncipe na torre de marfim inatingível que o julgara ser, mas era, na verdade, uma pessoal real, e ela o estava beijando, abraçando. E seu beijo evidenciava que não a considerava apenas a mulher que cuidava do bebê sob sua guarda. Ela era uma pessoa real também. Havia mais entre ambos do que aquele emprego temporário. Tinham um elo.

Mas, quando o beijo estava prestes a se intensificar, a ultrapassar a barreira entre o emocional e o carnal, Edward interrompeu-o. Fitou-a por alguns momentos e, então, deu um passo atrás.

— Desculpe.

Bella respirou fundo, incerta sobre o que dizer. De repente, tudo entre ambos estava diferente.

Mas não teve de dizer nada. Edward se virou e a deixou sozinha no corredor silencioso.


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Bella sentiu que o ar estava carregado de eletricidade quando Edward entrou no quarto do bebê na manhã seguinte. Um único beijo mudara tudo. Ambos haviam partilhado daquele momento íntimo mesmo sabendo que não deveriam. Edward dissera que não iria mais flertar com ela; mas, quando haviam conversado aberta e francamente sobre coisas que não podiam dizer a mais ninguém, ele não precisara flertar. Haviam desnudado sua alma um para o outro e, sem poder evitar, ele a beijara.

E ela tivera mostras de que o julgara mal. Edward não apenas tentava fazer parte da vida de Joshua, apesar de seu tempo tão limitado, como também se preocupava com a possibilidade de não conseguir ser um bom pai porque não tinha um exemplo a seguir. Pela maneira como se angustiava em relação aos seus novos papéis dentro da família, era evidentemente um homem de muito mais conteúdo do que James. Equipará-lo ao ex fora algo totalmente equivocado.

Edward depositou duas canecas de café na cômoda ao lado do trocador e pegou Joshua dos braços dela.

— Bem, posso não gostar do que você me disse ontem à noite, mas ouvi tudo. — Olhou em torno do quarto do bebê como se o visse pela primeira vez. — Apesar de não fazer ideia de como ser pai, eu amo Joshua. — Encontrou os olhos dela.

— Já.

Bella sorriu com o coração tomado de afeição por ele, com a crença renovada de que aquele homem não era em nada como seu ex.

— Isso é ótimo.

Ele soltou um riso autodepreciativo.

— Sim, vamos ver como é ótimo enquanto me atrapalho todo com a rotina matinal. — Respirou fundo. — O que faço agora?

— Dispa-o enquanto encho a banheira dele. Então, poderemos dar-lhe um banho e deixá-lo pronto. — Ela fez uma pausa. — A menos que você se sinta à vontade o bastante para brincar com Joshua enquanto eu tomo banho primeiro.

A hesitação de Edward desapareceu de imediato. Abriu um sorriso maroto.

— Claro. Vá em frente. Dispa-se para o seu banho.

Destinou-se a ser uma brincadeira, mas uma corrente eletrizante surgiu entre ambos. A química era poderosa, inegável. Haviam se beijado. E Edward gostava dela.

Ainda assim, agora não era o momento de fazer nada a respeito disso. Tinham de cuidar de Joshua.

— Há dez banheiros nesta casa. — Bella tentou falar com firmeza, mas sua voz soou suave, ofegante. — Se estiver com alguma ideia, posso levar minhas roupas para outro lugar.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele desviou-se.

— Tudo bem. Vá tomar seu banho. Não vou espiar.

Mas ela sabia que Edward notara o tremor em sua voz, uma clara indicação de como se sentia. Ele poderia tê-la pressionado, obrigado a admitir, mas não precisou. Suas emoções tinham se evidenciado em seu tom. E estarem na mesma casa significava que haveria outros momentos — momentos em que estariam a sós. Quando Joshua estivesse dormindo, conseguiriam fingir que não havia nada entre ambos?

Era o que ela realmente queria?

Afastando aquela preocupação da mente por ora, perguntou:

— Tem certeza de que ficará bem com o bebê?

— Desde que você não tome um banho de duas horas.

— Não vou demorar. E vou trocar a fralda dele antes de ir. Tudo o que tem de fazer é distraí-lo enquanto eu estiver no banho.

Bella trocou rapidamente a fralda de Joshua e entregou-o de volta a Edward. Entrando em seu quarto ao lado, separou as roupas depressa para vestir e entrou no banheiro. Depois do banho, secou o cabelo e, quando voltou, Edward estava na cadeira de balanço, assistindo ao noticiário da manhã, enquanto Joshua mastigava o mordedor em seu colo.

— Viu? Não foi tão difícil — comentou, parada à porta. Usava uma calça preta e uma blusa justa amarela.

Edward virou-se em sua direção e sorriu.

— Ei, o amarelo lhe cai muito bem.

— Obrigada. — Bella sentiu uma onda de calor percorrendo-a. Ele não precisava nem sequer mais flertar com ela para que ficasse ciente demais da atração que a dominava. Só por dividirem o mesmo espaço já se sentia sem ação. Ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se estranhamente à vontade na companhia dele. Acostumara-se com ele. Em pouco mais de uma semana, tinham passado de uma fase em que haviam interpretado mal um ao outro e discutido até uma fase em que se sentiam bem juntos. E atraídos... como um casal?

Perguntou-se de repente se aquela seria a rotina matinal deles se tivessem um relacionamento. Se levassem aquela atração adiante, ela dormiria ali na mansão de vez em quando depois que seu período como babá tivesse terminado. E seria natural que fossem juntos até o quarto de Joshua quando acordassem

As imagens que formou pareceram tão certas que teve de se obrigar a afastá- las. Porque estava devaneando. E enganando a si mesma. Os dois podiam ter tido uma experiência ruim de perda em comum que os levara ao sentimento de inadequação. Mas viviam em mundos diferentes. Um milionário como Edward não cuidaria de uma criança. Deixaria aquilo para uma babá. Apareceria para segurar uma criança limpo, seco, alimentado e feliz. Trocar o bebê e lhe dar a mamadeira após sua noite de sono eram tarefas que jamais fariam parte da rotina matinal de Edward. E ela não podia se imaginar tendo um filho e deixando-o sempre aos cuidados de alguém que não fosse da família.

— E então, está pronto para lhe dar banho?

— Quando você quiser.

Ela encheu a banheira do bebê enquanto Edward despia Joshua. Em perfeita sintonia, ambos lhe deram banho e o levaram de volta ao trocador. Observando Edward segurar o alegre bebê, Bella sentiu um aperto no peito. Se ele pudesse assumir aquele papel, deixando os cuidados para uma babá apenas quando não pudesse estar em casa, seria um pai maravilhoso.

— Vou viajar logo mais à noite.

Ele falou num tom manso, hesitante, e Bella foi tomada por uma onda de pesar. A vida de Edward continha pressões e responsabilidades demais para que fosse um pai de verdade.

— Terei de sair logo depois do jantar, mas achei que talvez... pudéssemos, bem... levar Joshua a algum lugar assim que eu chegar da minha rápida viagem

— Como assim, levá-lo a algum lugar?

— Ele vive dentro de casa, e achei que talvez pudéssemos levá-lo a algum lugar. Para mudar de ares.

Edward podia não ter tempo para ser um pai normal, mas com uma simples sugestão derreteu o coração dela. O fato de querer levar o bebê para passear significava que estava pensando nele. Tentando. Provando que, no fundo, tinha o que era necessário para ser um bom pai.

Ela o observou por um momento, enternecida. Quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mais o verdadeiro Edward emergia. Não era o playboy irreverente que gostava que as pessoas acreditassem que era. Esse era o verdadeiro Edward Cullen. Ambos se entreolharam acima do trocador, e ela conteve a respiração. Nunca negara que ele a atraía com seu rosto bonito e corpo atlético e perfeito. E sempre adorara seu senso de humor. Mas agora ele acrescentava uma nova dimensão aos seus atributos. Revelava sua verdadeira personalidade. Não poderia haver voto de confiança maior.

Mas, dizendo a si mesma para não ver tamanho significado naquilo, baixou o olhar.

— Levar Joshua para dar uma volta é uma ótima ideia. E, quando não puder sair, bastará levá-lo até o lado de fora da casa.

— Isso não parece muito divertido.

— Mas será para Joshua. Ele quer apenas passar um tempo com você. Não importa onde for. Não precisa gastar dinheiro, nem lhe comprar presentes. — Ela deu um passo para o lado enquanto Edward erguia o garotinho do trocador.

— Segundo a previsão, teremos um dia ensolarado no sábado. Podemos fazer uma caminhada pela propriedade e tomar ar fresco.

Edward ajeitou o bebê no colo. Embora sua hesitação inicial tivesse passado, ainda parecia fora de seu ambiente. Como se ainda não tivesse total confiança em si mesmo naquele aspecto.

— A cada dia, as coisas vão ficando mais fáceis.

— Sei.

— Estou falando sério.

Edward meneou a cabeça e entregou- lhe Joshua. Braços se encostaram, dedos se tocaram e as lembranças do beijo da noite anterior tomaram-na de assalto. Com o rosto muito próximo, ele disse:

— Sentirei a sua falta enquanto estiver fora.

Aquela proximidade sempre a afetara, mas agora que haviam se beijado — pois ela correspondera ao beijo — não havia como fingir que não sentia nada. Engoliu em seco.

— Também sentirei sua falta.

Ele se afastou com um riso.

— É a primeira admissão que ouço de você.

Bella podia não ser mais capaz de fingir que não sentia nada, mas aquilo não significava que retomaria velhos hábitos. Um relacionamento entre ambos não daria certo. Mesmo que Edward não fosse mais o playboy pelo qual queria se passar, os dois vinham de mundos diferentes. Outra lição que aprendera com James, embora tivesse sido tardia. James se casara com uma mulher rica. Quando, enfim, resolvera se estabilizar, fizera-o com alguém do seu próprio meio.

Mesmo que ela e Edward combinassem perfeitamente, ela não pertencia ao seu mundo. A filha da administradora da casa com o proprietário milionário?

Não.

Não bancaria a tola uma segunda vez. Desta vez, pouparia a si mesma de muito sofrimento não deixando que nada acontecesse entre ambos.

Manteve o olhar em Joshua enquanto se adiantava até a porta.

— Tenho que ir. Se eu não o entregar logo à minha mãe para acabar de me arrumar para o trabalho, chegarei atrasada.

— Não vai me deixar dar um beijo de despedida em você?

A pergunta a fez parar abruptamente. Outro beijo seria errado por tantas razões que a simples ideia era ridícula. Tão ridícula que talvez ele estivesse apenas se divertindo. Não falava a sério.

Respirando fundo, virou-se de leve e sorriu.

— Não.

Edward riu.

— Está certo. Ao menos deixe-me beijar Joshua.

Aproximando-se, pousou uma mão nas costas do garotinho e outra no ombro de Bella. Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo na bochecha rosada do bebê, que soltou um gritinho deliciado.

Acima da cabeça de Joshua, encontrou os olhos marrons dela. A sensação peculiar que a havia dominado quando saíra do banho voltou. Algo caloroso e aconchegante. A sensação agradável de serem uma família, de que deviam estar juntos.

A ideia a levou a uma surpreendente constatação. Um elo se formava. Não apenas entre Edward e Joshua. E não apenas entre Edward e ela. Mas entre os três. Eram quase como uma família.

Soube que Edward também sentia aquilo quando o viu estreitar os olhos e se afastar. Aquilo só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para todos quando ela fosse embora. Joshua perderia mais uma "mamãe" e um "papai".

Mais uma razão para manter distância. Mas como evitaria o homem com quem convivia, com quem jantava, o homem que precisava do encorajamento que lhe dava quando estava com o bebê?

Não havia meio de evitá-lo. Só lhe restava ser cautelosa. E talvez a solução fosse fazê-lo enxergar quanto os dois eram errados um para o outro, para que ele se tornasse igualmente cauteloso perto dela.

No início daquela noite, quando Edward chegou em casa, Bella o esperava à porta com Joshua.

— Boa noite.

Ele retirou o sobretudo.

— Boa noite.

— Achei que gostaria da companhia de Joshua antes de viajar. Quer segurá-lo?

Embora estivesse cansado, Edward teve de admitir que era bom ver o rosto feliz do sobrinho.

— Claro — concordou ele com um sorriso.

Pegou o bebê, e Bella conduziu-o à sala de jantar.

— Pedi a Sue que preparasse fettuccine Alfredo para você esta noite.

— Você sabe qual é o meu prato favorito?

Bella riu.

— Eu perguntei.

O riso dela o fez relaxar e esquecer a exaustão do dia. Encaminhou-se até seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa.

— Você sabe que essa comida é como um ataque cardíaco servido num prato.

— Uma noite apenas não fará mal.

— Felizmente, tenho uma esteira ergométrica no meu escritório.

Ela tornou a rir, mas Edward viu o cadeirão ao lado de seu lugar à mesa e gelou. Na última vez que tentara colocar Joshua no cadeirão se atrapalhara todo.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Bella pegou Joshua de seus braços.

— Sei que quer deixá-lo sentado no seu colo, mas ele acabaria com as mãos dentro da sua comida e seria uma bagunça.

Edward foi tomado pelo alívio.

— Obrigado.

— Ei, é a minha função tornar a sua vida mais fácil.

Edward riu, mas não podia negar que era o que ela fizera até então. Cuidara do bebê sozinha, exceto quando ele se oferecera para fazer algo. E quando o pressionara para ajudar havia sido apenas para fazê-lo passar tempo com o sobrinho.

Bella sentou-se com o bebê no colo.

— Como foi o seu dia?

— Exaustivo.

— Está preparado para a sua viagem?

— Quase.

Ela soltou um riso.

— Não vamos conversar muito se você não der respostas com mais de uma palavra.

Se Bella não tivesse rido quando fez o comentário, ele teria se sentido pressionado. Mas, como o clima era descontraído, relaxou.

— Tem razão.

— Duas palavras!

Daquela vez, Edward também riu.

— Sobre o que quer conversar?

— Gostaria de ouvir sobre sua vida.

— Sei.

— Estou falando sério. Você vem de um mundo completamente diferente do meu. A sua abordagem de tudo é diferente. Até os nossos processos de pensamento não são iguais. O que para você é comum provavelmente é interessante para mim.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— É como você me vê?

— Não é como você me vê? Como alguém de outro mundo? Alguém diferente?

— Não. Vejo você apenas como uma pessoa.

Bella riu alegremente.

— Provavelmente porque você não está a par da minha vida da maneira como estou da sua, pelo fato de estar morando na sua casa.

— Faz sentido. Então, o que eu veria se fosse à sua casa?

— Em primeiro lugar, é um apartamento. Pequeno. Acolhedor. Não veria muita coisa lá. Mas, se fosse comigo ao meu trabalho, veria realmente a diferença entre as nossas posições na vida. Eu tenho uma chefe. É a dona da Wedding Belles. Quatro das minhas amigas trabalham na organização de casamentos propriamente dita. Temos uma assistente, Ângela.

— A que vai se casar?

Bella confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e sorriu, demonstrando seu contentamento por ele ter se lembrado do detalhe de quando lhe falara a respeito de seu trabalho.

— E resta eu. A pessoa que fica nos bastidores.

— Você é a contadora da empresa. Tem o título de CPA. Dificilmente fica nos bastidores.

— É mesmo? O seu contador fica na linha de frente?

— Claro! É o nosso diretor financeiro...

— Talvez numa empresa grande o responsável pelas finanças ocupe um cargo importante, mas não numa firma do porte da nossa.

— A sua função é importante assim mesmo.

— Sei disso. Apenas estou dizendo que essa é mais uma diferença entre nós. Você é uma pessoa da linha de frente. Eu sou dos bastidores.

— Ah, então é do que se trata tudo isto. Você está me mostrando como somos diferentes por causa daquele beijo.

Ela corou.

— E deu certo?

— Não.

Sim.

Não porque ele não estivesse interessado, mas porque, de repente, viu como podia magoá-la. Bella o esperara à porta com um bebê feliz, pedira à cozinheira que preparasse seu prato favorito e lhe fizera companhia durante o jantar, não por um motivo, mas apenas por ser bondosa, cheia de consideração. Era uma pessoa amável. E ele gostava dela. Era difícil não gostar. Queria passar tempo ao seu lado, levá-la para sair, talvez até dormir com ela. Mas era tudo o que queria. Uma vez que um relacionamento entre ambos tivesse seguido seu curso, ele não a largaria simplesmente. Mas seus telefonemas e convites diminuiriam até que, eventualmente, terminariam. E Bella ficaria magoada. Extremamente. Apenas um completo idiota não conseguiria enxergar isso. E apenas um completo canalha a conquistaria sabendo que a magoaria no final.

Edward atirou o guardanapo na mesa, levantando-se.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que vou pegar minhas coisas e partir. Agradeça a Sue pelo maravilhoso jantar, mas estou mesmo sem tempo para comer.

Ele usou o dia que ficou ausente para fortalecer sua intenção de manter distância de Bella. Quando, porém, retornou de sua viagem na noite de sexta-feira, o simples fato de vê-la desfez todo o seu trabalho árduo. Seu coração disparou no peito e sentiu-se mais vivo do que durante o tempo em que estivera fora. Não se dera conta de como estivera solitário até experimentar a agradável sensação de ter alguém à sua espera em casa.

Bella, por sua vez, pareceu acreditar que ele apenas estava feliz por ver Joshua e entregou-lhe o bebê assim que o viu tirar o sobretudo.

Estava feliz em vê-lo e satisfeito em perceber que o sentimento era recíproco. Não apenas porque aquilo desviava sua atenção de seus sentimentos por Bella, mas porque era prova de que estava fazendo progressos nos esforços para se tornar um bom pai.

— Ei, rapazinho.

Joshua soltou gritinhos, batendo as mãos rechonchudas no rosto de Edward.

— Ele ficou emburrado durante a sua ausência.

— É mesmo?

Ela riu. A expressão alegre em seus olhos encheu-o de orgulho. Estava empolgada com o fato de ele e Joshua estarem criando um elo.

— Sim. Percebi que Joshua sentiu a sua falta. E é provável que não queira outra coisa a não ser brincar, mas já é hora de ir dormir.

— Eu vou prepará-lo. — As palavras foram espontâneas e Edward não se arrependeu de dizê-las. Era capaz de fazer aquilo. Graças a Bella. — Que tal assistir à tevê na sala de estar, ou ir fazer um chocolate quente para você?

— Fala sério?

— Claro. — Edward adorava tê-la ao seu lado no quarto mesmo quando ele próprio cuidava do bebê, e pareceu errado excluí-la. Mas não queria magoá-la.

— Quer fazer um voo solo?

— Sim — O que ele gostaria de poder fazer não importava. Queria preservá-la. Bella fizera tanto por ele que não podia magoá-la.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Edward levantou, rumou diretamente para o quarto do bebê para desejar bom-dia. Determinado a manter seu distanciamento, concentrou-se em Joshua. Mas o bebê estava de ótimo humor, espirrando água para os lados e brincando, fazendo Bella rir. O som cristalino de seu riso contagiou Edward. Sentiu-se bem e relaxado como havia muito tempo não se sentia.

— O que está fazendo, seu peralta? — Fez cócegas no bebê, que gritou, deliciado, e espirrou mais água na sua direção. Tornou a lhe fazer cócegas. — Isso é guerra?

Joshua soltou risinhos. Bella também riu. Incapaz de se conter, Edward olhou por sobre o ombro e, quando a observou, seu coração deu um salto. Ela parecia tão perfeita, parada por perto, encorajando-o.

Também parecia descontraída, normal, não séria e formal como quando a contratara. Não temerosa como ficara quando flertara com ela. Não obstinada como se mostrara quando se vira obrigada a confrontá-lo sobre o fato de ele ter de passar tempo com o bebê. Mas normal.

Como se pertencesse àquele lugar.

A imagem o deixou com a respiração em suspenso. Ocorreu-lhe que essa era a maneira como a sua vida devia ser, embora soubesse que não era verdade. Não queria aquela vida. Queria sua antiga vida de volta. Mas também soube que não a teria mais. Preocupou-se, portanto, com o fato de estar vendo perfeição ali, simplesmente por não ter alternativas.

Tirando Joshua da banheira, entregou- o a Bella, que aguardava com uma toalha.

— Tenho trabalho a fazer no escritório de casa esta manhã.

Ela abriu um sorriso compreensivo.

— Claro. Sem problemas. Vá em frente.

 _Não seja boa comigo_. Ele quase disse isso em voz alta. _Proteja a si mesma. Preciso de alguém, você está disponível e, se deixar, magoarei você._

Limitou-se, porém, a dizer um obrigado e saiu rapidamente da suíte. Bella era tentadora demais. Mas ele era o homem errado para ela e não sabia como superar o problema de que gostava mais e mais dela a cada vez que se viam.

A não ser mantendo seu distanciamento.

Quando Bella lhe levou o bebê uma hora depois, enquanto ele digitava relatórios sobre as reuniões que tivera durante o dia de viagem, foi fácil esquivar-se dela.

— Nós dois concordamos que preciso passar tempo com Joshua, mas vamos ter que estabelecer alguns limites. — Fechou o laptop. — Especialmente quando tenho trabalho a fazer.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Você está ocupado. Desculpe. Apenas achei que você tivesse dito que queria levá-lo a algum lugar hoje.

Aquela era uma mulher tão incrível que Edward entendia os sentimentos que se desenvolviam em seu íntimo por ela. Era impossível ficar indiferente. Mas a constatação só tornava imperativo que mantivesse a distância que planejara.

— Não. Eu peço desculpas. De fato, disse isso, mas foi antes de ter me dado conta de que teria muito trabalho a fazer.

— Talvez possa passar algum tempo com Joshua hoje à tarde, certo?

— Talvez — respondeu ele apenas para tirá-la de seu escritório.

Não estaria menos ocupado à tarde do que estava agora, mas não queria discutir e sabia do perigo de passar muito tempo na companhia de Bella. Estava simplesmente começando a gostar muito dela e se acostumando demais a tê-la por perto. Ainda assim, a pressão da mentira deixou-o com as têmporas latejando.

Para se livrar do peso na consciência, trabalhou durante o horário de almoço, desesperado para fazer tudo, para ter tempo para Joshua. Quando percebeu que estava arranjando tempo para Joshua para agradar Bella, passou as mãos pelo rosto. Era errado gostar dela, querer estar em sua companhia, porque conhecia a si mesmo. No final, iria magoá-la.

Mas, por outro lado, parecia tão certo... Bella era tão linda e cativante!

Cada instinto seu gritava que ao menos devia dar uma chance a um relacionamento entre os dois, fazer uma tentativa. Só que não era o tipo de homem que se estabilizaria, e agora, depois de conhecê-la, sabia que ela precisava de alguém que a tornasse sua esposa.

Quando terminou o trabalho no meio da tarde, seu celular tocou. Era Tom Jenson, um amigo de Emmett que se tornara seu amigo também, embora fosse uma amizade mais relacionada aos negócios. Convidou-o para assistir a um jogo de basquetebol naquela tarde em sua casa e confraternizar com um grupo de amigos. Edward recusou prontamente. Afinal, ganhara tempo para estar com Joshua.

— É uma pena que não possa vir — lamentou Tom do outro lado da linha. — Alfred Longoria estará aqui.

— O gênio da internet?

— O próprio. Um dos caras mais inteligentes do planeta. E você terá a chance de passar horas em sua companhia.

E fora por aquele motivo que Tom lhe telefonara. Sabia que Edward estava tendo problemas para implantar o plano de expansão de internet de Emmett. Se Tom o ajudasse naquilo, Edward retribuiria o favor quando fosse necessário.

— E, se eu me reunir a vocês, poderei falar sobre o plano de Emmett com Alfred Longoria e descobrir onde estamos errando.

— Exatamente, Ed.

— Estarei aí dentro de 20 minutos.

Ele apanhou uma jaqueta e saiu. Só pensou em Joshua e Bella quando o jogo terminou e a maioria dos amigos de Tom foi embora. Mulheres e filhos estavam à espera em casa.

Foi tomado por uma onda de culpa. Tinha uma babá temporária e um bebê que nem sequer sabiam para onde ele fora. Saíra rapidamente porque temia o que estava começando a sentir por Bella. Mas também fora até a mansão de Tom para conversar com Alfred Longoria e ainda não tivera chance de trocar mais do que meia dúzia de palavras com o homem, Estivera à espera do fim do jogo para tocar no assunto que o levara até ali.

Agora, restavam apenas ele e Alfred, sentados diante do telão que ocupava uma área do grande porão que Tom convertera num reduto masculino para receber os amigos. Ele tinha ido até o bar instalado antes das várias mesas de jogos e voltava com três cervejas até o agrupamento de estofados, entregando uma a Edward e outra a Alfred.

Sam Nevel emergiu do banheiro e pegou sua jaqueta de um cabide na parede ao lado.

— Ei, Ed, vou até o clube Shady Hady's esta noite. Quer ir? Tania vai estar lá.

Edward e Tania tinham sido o casal mais popular de Boston durante as semanas que tinham antecedido a morte de Emmett. Tinham vivido uma tórrida paixão e, ainda assim, ele nunca mais pensara nela.

— Não, obrigado.

Sempre que saía, Edward não se divertia mais como antes. Na verdade, sentia-se preso, sufocado. Era estranho que nem mesmo a perspectiva de sair apenas pela diversão, sem ser por causa dos negócios, lhe parecesse atraente. Não era exatamente de diversão que sentia falta. A verdade era que se sentia solitário. Estava cansado de viver sozinho numa casa com 20 ou 30 empregados e ninguém para conversar.

Com a exceção de Bella. Talvez fosse por aquela razão que estavam desenvolvendo sentimentos um pelo outro que eram totalmente errados.

Sam sacudiu a cabeça.

— Como quiser, Ed. Até mais, pessoal.

Enquanto Sam subia a escadaria, Tom dirigiu a conversa habilmente para as dificuldades das Empresas Cullen no lançamento de três novos sites. Em seu ambiente, Alfred tagarelou sobre seis ou oito razões para os planos não estarem dando certo, como também sobre um número igual de boas ideias que não haviam ocorrido a Edward e à sua equipe. Avaliaram todos os ângulos e, de repente, a solução para o que parecera tão complicado tornou-se óbvia. Quando Edward se deu conta, eram 21h.

Despedindo-se rapidamente, refletiu sobre sua situação enquanto o motorista o levava para casa. Não conseguia se divertir mais porque o fardo dos negócios que carregava era pesado demais, disse a si mesmo. Até naquela tarde, a "confraternização entre amigos" acabara girando em torno dos negócios. E ele ainda se sentia culpado por voltar tão tarde para ver Joshua. Sim, com um bebê para criar e os negócios para dirigir, a diversão como costumara ter no passado não era mais uma opção para ele. Ou era porque não conseguia tirar Bella dos pensamentos?

Se fosse, estava em sérios apuros porque também não conseguia se imaginar casado e com filhos. As circunstâncias tinham colocado Joshua em sua vida, e ele cumpriria seu papel. Mas, quanto a relacionamentos, fora feito para o tipo que tivera com Tania, embora não sentisse mais nada por ela, nem a tivesse amado. Mas fora o relacionamento ideal com uma mulher independente, focada no trabalho, que não tivera tempo para uma família, apenas para um envolvimento descompromissado como havia sido o de ambos.

Embora Bella fosse a mulher que povoava seus sonhos e o fizesse querer ficar em casa numa noite em que deveria estar ansioso para sair, não era a mulher para ter aquele tipo de relacionamento com ele. Um homem já a magoara demais. Ele tinha de manter o autocontrole e fazer a coisa certa: deixá- la em paz.

— Onde você estava?

Bella abordou Edward no instante em que ele entrou no grande hall da mansão. Por um instante, ele se perguntou por que ficara triste em estar longe dela. Então, fitou-lhe os ternos olhos marrons, viu seu sorriso constante e percebeu que ela não o abordara. Pensara daquela maneira porque não queria que Bella fosse gentil e compreensiva a ponto de se apaixonar por ela.

Retirou a jaqueta.

— Fui à casa de um amigo para assistir a um jogo de basquete. Desculpe. Eu deveria ter lhe dito.

— E eu deveria ralhar com você, mas assistir a um jogo com amigos parece divertido.

— Mais uma vez, acabou sendo uma reunião de negócios.

— Lamento.

Edward soltou um riso irônico e seguiu pelo corredor até uma sala íntima para ter alguns minutos de privacidade antes de subir para sua suíte.

— Mais uma vez, não foi culpa sua.

Infelizmente, o ato de falar enquanto andava encorajou-a a segui-lo.

— Não, mas você sabe que não me importo em conversar a respeito.

Na última vez em que haviam se reunido, na sala de jantar, Bella parecera determinada a apontar como ambos tinham vidas diferentes. Ele presumiu que esse fosse um prolongamento daquela conversa. Enfatizar as diferenças entre os dois para que ficasse claro que não combinavam. Mas não era preciso que continuassem. Estava ciente de que viviam em mundos diferentes. E determinara-se a não se aproximar demais dela. Não era algo que pudesse lhe contar. Mas Bella estava a salvo.

— Não há nada a conversar.

— Podemos começar com uma pergunta. Por que está tão mal-humorado sendo que uma tarde com amigos deveria deixá-lo falante?

Entrando na sala íntima decorada com a mesma mobília de couro marrom que estivera ali desde sua infância, ele soltou um riso divertido.

— Homens não ficam "falantes".

Adiantou-se até o bar num canto e pegou uma garrafa de uísque.

— Meu pai estaria em apuros com você.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Tenho certeza de que ele possui algumas qualidades que o redimem.

— Oh, claro. Ele é um santo. — Edward mostrou a garrafa de uísque e ela recusou um drinque sacudindo a cabeça.

Antes que Bella pudesse lhe fazer mais uma pergunta sobre sua vida ou continuar uma conversa indesejada, ele indagou:

— E, então, o que mais você faz na Wedding Belles?

Nem um pouco desencorajada pela mudança de assunto, ela deu de ombros.

— Já lhe disse, tudo o que faço é somar e subtrair e elaborar orçamentos e previsões de custos e receitas. Eu gostaria realmente de falar sobre você.

— Está brincando.

— Não, falo sério. Sei que sua vida tem sido muito difícil nas últimas semanas e estou aqui. Por que não conversarmos?

Edward respirou fundo. Porque não queria. Porque de nada adiantava. Porque, a cada vez que conversava com Bella, ambos ficavam mais próximos, e aquilo era errado. Não queria magoá-la.

— Poderíamos falar sobre o seu irmão.

— Não é o momento adequado.

— Você tem que conversar a esse respeito em algum momento.

— Não, não tenho. Meu pai sempre disse que homens de verdade não conversam. Especialmente não sobre sentimentos.

— Bem, agora estou começando a achar que seu pai deve ser um osso duro de roer.

Ela nem imaginava quanto.

— E ele está vivendo feliz em Miami agora. A mais de 2 mil quilômetros daqui. Assim, não há razão para falarmos sobre o assunto.

— Na verdade, com ele tão longe, achei que você se sentiria livre para conversar.

Edward limitou-se a rir.

— Ora, vamos. Conte-me alguma coisa sobre o seu irmão.

— Não.

— Por que não?

Porque quero tanto lhe falar sobre ele que sei que isso só pode ser errado.

— Não esta noite.

— Você está obviamente zangado com ele. É provável que esteja nesse estágio da dor, o da raiva.

Ele esmurrou o bar.

— Já basta!

O som de seu punho ecoou pela sala subitamente silenciosa.

Bella deu um passo atrás.

— Desculpe.

Aborrecido, Edward correu a mão pelo cabelo curto, deixando-o um tanto espetado.

— Não, eu peço desculpas. Apenas não gosto de ser pressionado.

O choro de Joshua chegou até ambos através de um aparelho sonoro em algum lugar. Edward nem sequer sabia que haviam instalado aquele sistema de som na casa. Era mais uma coisa que Bella fizera para o seu bem porque era eficiente e bondosa. Por sua vez, ele se mostrava apenas amargo, zangado e difícil.

Ela se virou para a porta.

— Joshua deve estar molhado. Vou subir para trocá-lo.

Edward tornou a pegar a garrafa de uísque sem observá-la sair. Mas, quando soube que estava sozinho, esfregou o rosto com a mão. Droga. Estava perdendo a cabeça. Largando a garrafa no bar, deixou a sala e subiu a escadaria.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto do bebê, Bella trocava a fralda de Joshua.

— Era isso mesmo. Ele estava apenas molhado. Provavelmente vai voltar a dormir no momento em que eu o colocar de volta no berço.

— Ouça. Há dois bons motivos para eu não querer falar sobre o meu irmão. O primeiro é que não quero dizer nada negativo a seu respeito.

— Eu entendo.

Edward passou a mão pela nuca.

— Não é possível que entenda. Algumas noites atrás, até você mesma admitiu. Vivemos em mundos completamente diferentes.

— Certo.

— Droga! Não seja simpática comigo! Não me desculpe por gritar.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que quer que eu faça? Que grite de volta? Não na frente do bebê.

Ele deu um suspiro com ar frustrado.

— O fato é que meu pai colocava a mim e Emmett um contra o outro quando éramos mais novos até que, finalmente, Emmett provou que era o homem certo para dirigir o conglomerado da família.

— Puxa. O seu pai lhe deu uma chance?

Edward riu.

— Só você mesmo para encontrar um lado bom no que meu pai fez. Mas não. Ele não me deu uma chance. A intenção do meu pai era mostrar a Emmett que ele não era o eleito só por ser o mais velho. Infelizmente, para fazer isso, ele me humilhou.

Ela contraiu o rosto, enquanto erguia Joshua do trocador.

— Ah.

— Meu pai nem sempre foi bom.

— Foi daquele tipo de pai determinado a transformar os filhos em homens.

— Exatamente.

O pai fora um disciplinador cruel. Seus garotos tinham se tornado homens, mas aquilo se devera mais ao fato de Edward e Emmett terem formado uma equipe. Ajudado um ao outro. Emmett o salvara e, então, ele se tornara o braço direito do irmão mais velho.

Edward andou pelo quarto silencioso, observando os brinquedos e enfeites com ar distante, enquanto Bella colocava o bebê no berço. Como previra, ele adormeceu de imediato e ambos saíram para a sala de estar da suíte.

— Vou ser um péssimo pai. Meu pai foi um exemplo tão ruim que eu realmente não sei como ser pai.

— Mas Emmett sabia.

— Emmett tinha capacidade para qualquer coisa. — Ele virou-se para fitá- la. — E não sinto amargura. Eu amava meu irmão. Não queria que ele morresse. E certamente não queria receber tudo que ele conquistou. Falhei na competição e, portanto, não fui treinado para fazer nada disto. Emmett foi. E esse é o homem, o exemplo que Joshua deveria ver.

— Mas você está se saindo bem.

Edward soltou um riso.

— Eu sou o coadjuvante. Emmett era o astro. Ainda assim, a cada dia terei de conviver com o fato de que Joshua nunca verá isso. De que não conhecerá seu pai. De que não o verá, não conversará com ele.

Subitamente cansado, Edward adiantou-se até a porta da sala, mas parou e tornou a observá-la.

— E, sim, acho que isso é injusto com Joshua.

— Oh, Edward. — Aproximando-se, Bella pousou as mãos no peito dele. — Joshua não sofrerá conhecendo você. Também é um homem maravilhoso.

Colocando-se na ponta dos pés, tocou os lábios dele com os seus. O que Edward teve certeza de que começou como um simples gesto de aprovação transformou-se em algo sedutor e ardente muito depressa. Seus lábios se uniram e começaram a se mover com paixão, as línguas se entrelaçaram na forma de sensuais carícias, seus corpos se moldaram um no calor do outro.

Mas o fato de o beijo ser tão doce, tão autêntico, tão maravilhoso fez com que Edward recobrasse o bom senso. Aquela mulher era boa demais para ele e precisava deixá-la em paz.

Interrompendo o beijo, afastou-se. Deixou a suíte antes que Bella tivesse chance de se recompor o bastante para detê-lo.

Chegando à Wedding Belles na manhã de segunda-feira, Bella refletia sobre a conversa com Edward — as coisas que haviam levado a um beijo do qual devia se arrepender de ter começado, mas não conseguia.

Não podia mudar aquela sensação sufocante dele de que estava tomando o lugar de Emmett, mas entendia. Joshua era pequeno demais para ter lembranças de Emmett. Com o tempo, quando Edward tivesse assumido plenamente o seu papel de pai, seria como se Emmett nunca tivesse existido nesse sentido.

Ela se adiantou pela recepção a fim de dar bom-dia a Ângela, mas a assistente geral não estava em sua mesa. A quietude inesperada na recepção, que era, em geral, barulhenta, permitiu-lhe ouvir o burburinho baixo de atividade nos outros ambientes.

Seguindo na direção da escadaria, ouviu a exclamação embevecida de uma noiva enquanto via seu vestido pela primeira vez. Pôde imaginar Serena dando um passo atrás, desfrutando o momento. Vestidos eram a arte de Serena.

Mais perto da cozinha, sentiu o aroma de calda de framboesa antes que uma noiva, ou sua mãe, emitisse um gemido de apreciação enquanto provava uma amostra de um dos deliciosos bolos de Natalie. Aquilo a fez sorrir.

Ao pé da escada, porém, fez uma pausa. Sentiu o perfume das flores de Callie. E estava cercada de fotos de casamentos nas paredes que serviam de exemplos às noivas sobre o que Regina era capaz de fazer com uma câmera.

Sentiu-se imersa na beleza de artistas dedicadas a criar o casamento perfeito. Fora de admirar que tivesse esperado um pedido de casamento de James?

Subiu as escadarias e entrou em seu escritório, absorta em pensamentos. Ângela estava sentada na segunda mesa.

— Ei, bom dia, Bella!

— Ângela?

— Vou tirar o dia de folga amanhã e estou adiantando o lançamento das faturas hoje. É para cuidar de alguns detalhes pessoais do casamento.

— Que bom.

Bella tirou o casaco e acomodou-se na sua confortável poltrona. Ali, percebeu que a familiar sensação de controle retornava. O trabalho era o que conhecia. Aquilo em que era boa. Porém, por mais que adorasse estar ocupada, dava-se conta de que o acréscimo do trabalho como babá à rotina já puxada a estava esgotando. E não era a única a notar.

— Puxa, parece que você é que precisa de uma folga. Mas para dormir o dia inteiro.

— Nem me fale... Mas não posso. — Bella sentiu-se grata por ter uma justificativa para seu cansaço, embora não fosse a verdadeira naquela ocasião.

— Você sabe que sempre tive clientes para quem faço serviços contábeis depois do expediente e nos finais de semana.

— Se quer a minha opinião, você precisa de umas férias.

— Por enquanto não é possível. Estamos num período em que há muito volume de trabalho contábil na empresa.

— Você tem fibra. Eu gostaria de ser como você.

— E eu gostaria de ser como você. — Bella falou sem pensar, mas deu-se conta de que era a verdade. — Você é tão confiável. Tão franca e aberta. Tem facilidade de lidar com as pessoas.

— Pessoas são fáceis de lidar. Impostos, taxas e cálculos não são.

Bella riu.

— Para uma contadora, é justamente o contrário!

— Bobagem Você tem apenas que descobrir como chegar até uma pessoa e trabalhar a partir daí.

— E como se descobre e se usa isso?

— Através da observação. Por exemplo, você gosta de lógica. Assim, se preciso que faça algo para mim, apelo para o seu senso de lógica. Callie gosta de aventura e, assim, quando preciso de algo dela, tento fazer com que pareça uma coisa empolgante.

Isabella riu.

— E, com Belle, você apela para o seu senso de família.

— Exatamente — assentiu Ângela, enquanto ia lançando as faturas no sistema do computador à sua frente.

Batendo com o lápis distraidamente na mesa, Bella pensou em Edward.

— Como você lidaria com um cara que está criando o filho do irmão e tem medo porque o bebê jamais vai conhecer o pai?

Diante da expressão confusa de Ângela, ela acrescentou:

— Minha mãe trabalha para Edward Cullen.

— O cara que você costumava perseguir nas festas de Natal quando era garota? — A assistente abriu um sorriso. — Você deixou isso escapar depois da sua terceira margarita na única vez em que ficou bêbada para valer com a gente.

— Eu falei sobre Edward?

— Contou apenas o básico; ou seja, que ele é um gato.

— Bem, agora ele é um gato com um bebê para criar.

— E por que você se preocupa?

— Porque assumir o controle dos negócios da família foi difícil o bastante para ele. Quando teve também de ficar com a guarda definitiva do filho do irmão e da cunhada falecidos, começou a se sentir como se estivesse vivendo a vida do irmão.

— Ele não quer o bebê?

— Ele quer o bebê. A cada vez que estão juntos, vejo isso. Mas ele está sofrendo com a perda do irmão. Está sobrecarregado com os negócios da família. E, além de tudo isso, sente-se culpado por estar assumindo a vida do irmão. Sabe que Joshua nunca vai se lembrar do pai. E acredita que Emmett merecia que o filho soubesse sobre como ele era.

A expressão de Ângela suavizou-se.

— Puxa vida.

— Não sei como ajudá-lo nessa situação. — E, embora aquilo não fizesse parte do trabalho de Bella como babá, não suportava ver Edward tão infeliz. Não se conformava com o fato de ele não enxergar seu próprio valor por causa da culpa.

Ângela deu de ombros.

— Às vezes, o tempo é a única coisa que ajuda uma pessoa a superar as coisas. Veja o seu caso. É o primeiro homem sobre o qual você fala depois de James. E isso já foi há um ano.

Bella corou. Edward era o primeiro homem de quem falava no prazo de um ano?

— Não é bem assim.

— É claro que é. Você pode não gostar do fato de que está interessada nele, mas está.

Bem, claro, ela estava "interessada". Edward era lindo, tentador. E, no fundo, era um bom sujeito. Mas ele não queria nada permanente. Queria apenas se divertir um pouco com ela. Bella franziu o cenho. Aquela era a sua única razão para não se envolver com ele? Porque de repente parecia estranho que estivesse se recusando a se divertir. Era como se estivesse exigindo um compromisso antes de sequer ter tido um encontro.

Deus do céu... Fora o que fizera com James? Desde o primeiro encontro pressionara-o a um relacionamento sério?

— Não se esqueça de que a minha mãe trabalha para ele. — Bella guardou suas perguntas para si mesma e dirigiu a atenção de volta ao trabalho em sua mesa, esperando que o assunto morresse.

— E daí?

— Como assim "e daí"?

— Ouça, não estou lhe dizendo para casar com o cara. Apenas relaxe. Divirta-se um pouco.

Bella engoliu em seco. Ao que parecia, tinha a reputação de uma mulher que não se divertia e que exigia compromissos.

Ângela digitou mais um pouco e, então, virou-se para ela com outro de seus sorrisos radiantes.

— Sabe, você poderia pedir a Regina que fizesse um vídeo com fotos para Edward. Do tipo que ela faz com as retrospectivas. Se você quiser amenizar um pouco a culpa dele por ter assumido o papel de novo pai do bebê, peça a sua mãe que junte algumas fotos e entregue- as a Regina para fazer um vídeo. Depois, dê o DVD a Edward.

Bella observava a assistente com uma expressão surpresa.

— Se o vídeo for bem-feito, Joshua sempre terá os seus pais com ele. Não em carne e osso, mas através de imagens que lhe permitirão conhecê-los.

— Excelente ideia.

— E, embora Edward esteja agindo como o pai de Joshua, desse jeito não estará "substituindo" Emmett.

— Não.

— E poderia parar de se sentir culpado.

— Exato. Você é um gênio!

— Regina é o gênio. Entregue-lhe as fotos e verá. Quando Edward estiver se sentindo livre da culpa, você poderá se aproximar mais e roubar seu coração.

— Não quero roubar o coração dele — declarou Bella automaticamente. Mas, de repente, perguntou-se se aquilo era verdade. Se parasse de pensar em termos de compromisso ou casamento, Edward era exatamente o tipo de cara com quem deveria sair. Alguém que a divertisse, com quem pudesse relaxar. Alguém de quem gostava o bastante para agir realmente como ela mesma.

Não fora o que ele já dissera?

No sábado seguinte, Edward levou Joshua para dar uma volta pela propriedade, cumprindo sua promessa de tirar o bebê um pouco da casa. Embora esperasse que Bella os acompanhasse, ela recusou, dizendo que ficariam bem e que tinha algo a fazer.

Andando pelo próprio quintal, ele sentiu-se um pouco tolo, mas, depois de dois minutos seguindo pelo caminho de pedra nos fundos da mansão, olhou realmente para a sua propriedade e ficou surpreso em ver quanta beleza o cercava.

— Nunca gostei muito de neve — disse a Joshua em seu colo. O sol brilhava sobre a neve que cobria os jardins, os bancos, os caminhos, os galhos desfolhados das árvores.

— Mas os seus pais... Eles adoravam neve. Eu gosto de esquiar, mas os dois eram loucos por esquis.

Ele parou. Sentiu a dor invadindo seu coração. Pôde ver Emmett e Rosalie em sua mente, sorridentes, acenando de um teleférico, esquiando com habilidade.

— Você nunca verá isso. Mas eu o ensinarei a esquiar. Provavelmente não muito bem, porque não sou muito bom nisso. Não como os seus pais.

Afastando os pensamentos de Emmett e Rosalie e do que não conseguia fazer direito, mudou de assunto:

— O que posso lhe ensinar é a jogar vinte e um. Não serei de grande ajuda com o dever de escola ou o beisebol, mas, garoto, quando você ficar adulto, eu lhe mostrarei o que é diversão.

Foi tomado pela culpa. A única coisa que podia afirmar com certeza que saberia fazer direito era levar o sobrinho para Las Vegas e ensiná-lo a jogar. Estava prestes a exercer um papel secundário numa missão em que Emmett teria se superado.

Joshua bateu com as mãos em seu rosto.

— Eu sei. Você quer atenção. Já percebi que, se fico parado pensando muito quando o estou segurando, você me bate.

O bebê deu risinhos.

Edward também riu. Puxa, estava confuso. Sentindo falta do irmão. Desejando poder executar todas as suas funções com a eficiência que Emmett possuíra. E sentindo-se sozinho.

A não ser por Bella. Que estava fora do seu alcance. Porque merecia alguém melhor que ele. Na verdade, agora que estava se entendendo tão bem com Joshua, já era tempo de acabar com a tentação.

Ela ainda não trabalhara durante um mês inteiro, mas não havia problema. Ele não apenas podia cuidar de Joshua, como também sabia o que procurar numa nova babá. Podia ligar para a agência naquela tarde e ter uma babá temporária em casa à noite. Então, ele e Renee poderiam começar a procurar uma babá permanente.

Não havia razão para adiar o inevitável. Bella devia ir embora.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Quando Edward entrou no hall, Renee foi ao seu encontro.

— Deixe-me pegar o pequenino.

— Onde está Bella?

— À sua espera. Ela me pediu para tirar este macacão de inverno de Joshua e dizer a você que vá encontrá-la na sala de TV. Tem algo para lhe mostrar.

— Na sala de TV?

— Ei, sou apenas a mensageira — disse Renee com um riso, já começando a subir a escadaria.

Suspirando, Edward seguiu pelo corredor. Presumiu que o lugar fosse tão bom quanto qualquer outro para conversar com Bella. Para lhe dizer que ligaria para a agência para contratar uma babá temporária enquanto desse encaminhamento às providências para encontrar uma efetiva. Ou seja, para informá-la de que estava livre. Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ficaria solitário sem ela. Mas a nova babá poderia cuidar normalmente de Joshua no dia a dia e, agora que ele estava assumindo seu papel de pai, também faria a sua parte. Não havia sentido para Bella continuar ali. E razão de sobra para afastá-la de si antes que não conseguisse resistir à tentação.

Chegando à entrada da sala, abriu as portas duplas. Seus pais haviam criado aquele local muito antes de fitas de vídeo e DVDs terem se tornado populares. Fora a única concessão que seu pai fizera em relação a passar tempo com a família. Embora não tivesse se reunido a eles com frequência, lhes fizera companhia para assistirem a filmes de Natal projetados numa tela de cinema de verdade.

A lembrança fez Edward sacudir a cabeça, enquanto entrava e se adiantava pela sala. O ambiente agora continha aparelhagem moderna completa e uma imensa tevê de plasma de alta definição na parede substituindo a antiga tela.

Lembrou-se mais uma vez da razão para se sentir tão inseguro em relação às suas habilidades paternas. O seu pai fora uma completa negação em seu papel.

Usando jeans confortável e um suéter vermelho, Bella se destacava na sala decorada em tons de amarelo-claro, com algumas fileiras de poltronas reclináveis na cor marrom e aparelhagem preta.

— Oi.

— Oi. — Ele fez um gesto ao redor. — O que está havendo?

— Tenho algo para você. Sente-se. — Ela aguardou até que Edward se aproximasse mais e se sentasse na poltrona ao seu lado.

— Há uma coisa sobre a qual precisamos conversar.

— Isto não vai demorar. Podemos conversar tão logo tivermos terminado aqui. — Ela apertou um botão do controle remoto para ligar a tevê. — Sei que uma das suas maiores preocupações é achar que está tomando o lugar de Emmett na vida de Joshua.

Edward fitou-lhe os olhos marrons, notando que continham uma expressão suave e sincera. Deu-se conta de uma pontada aguda no peito. Sentiria falta dela. Era uma das pessoas mais gentis e bondosas que já conhecera. Mas era exatamente por aquele motivo que era totalmente errado para ela.

— Eu adorava o meu irmão. Joshua também o teria adorado. Não é certo que ele nunca tenha a chance de conhecer o pai.

A porta dupla nos fundos da sala se abriu. Renee entrou e se aproximou pelo corredor. Entregou Joshua a Edward.

— Aqui está.

Bella abriu um sorriso.

— Obrigada, mamãe.

Enquanto Renee deixava rapidamente a sala de TV, ela tornou a apertão um botão do controle remoto.

Subitamente, Edward percebeu que haviam lhe preparado uma surpresa. Especialmente quando a ampla tela exibiu uma imagem de Rosalie e Emmett no dia de seu casamento, acenando ao lado da porta de uma limusine. Emmett parecia forte, capaz e incrivelmente feliz. Uma linda noiva usando cetim branco e pérolas, Rosalie havia sido perfeita para ele.

Foi tomado por uma onda de profunda dor, mas ignorou-a.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, ajeitando Joshua em seu colo.

— Assista. — Bella segurou-lhe a mão livre.

A foto de Emmett recém-nascido, ainda na maternidade, surgiu na tela. Bella apertou a mão de Edward com carinho, enquanto fotos de Emmett quando bebê, um menino de colo e, então, um aluno do primário passaram pela tela de plasma. Mas as fotos iam se alternando entre as de um menino e de uma menina, também desde que fora recém-nascida.

Ele se virou para Bella.

— Rosalie?

— Sim. Minha mãe entrou em contato com a mãe de Rosalie e conseguiu uma porção de fotos e vídeos.

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Ela foi uma criança linda.

— É provavelmente por isso que Joshua é tão adorável.

O riso que escapou de Edward foi rouco, carregado pelas lágrimas contidas. Joshua mexeu-se com inquietação em seu colo.

Ele acomodou-o melhor, sussurrando:

— Fique quietinho. — Apontou para a tela. — Aqueles são a sua mãe e o seu pai.

O bebê olhou na direção indicada, mas desviou os olhos no mesmo instante e aninhou-se no peito dele. Edward sentiu o coração invadido pela ternura enquanto um pensamento surpreendente lhe ocorria. A agitação do bebê não parara por causa das duas pessoas na tela. Joshua aquietara-se porque confiava nele.

Tornando a olhar para a tela ampla da tevê, viu mais uma vez Emmett e Rosalie, e outro nó formou-se em sua garganta. Era inacreditável que as vidas de duas pessoas tão felizes, tão apaixonadas, tão cheias de promessas tivessem sido interrompidas daquele jeito. O pensamento oprimiu-lhe o peito, enquanto Joshua se aninhava mais junto a si sem se interessar pelas imagens. Mas, pela primeira vez, Edward não se sentiu perdido. Estava ali. Para Joshua, ele era real. Seus pais não eram nem sequer uma lembrança. E talvez fosse mais uma coisa que Bella estivesse tentando lhe mostrar. Joshua podia não ter lembranças, mas Edward tinha. Lembrava-se de tantas coisas sobre Rosalie e Emmett — e tinha fotos e vídeos.

Na tela, continuava a sequência de fotos de Rosalie e Emmett em piqueniques, festas, passeios de barco, churrascos, até que foi a vez do vídeo do casamento de ambos. De repente, as duas pessoas sorridentes das fotos tinham vozes. Houve o riso deles durante o brinde e as lágrimas felizes quando se despediram, partindo para a lua de mel.

— Emmett era tão emotivo — comentou Bella num tom manso e sério.

Edward engoliu em seco, incapaz de falar. Queria dizer tantas coisas. Coisas que Joshua devia saber. Mas a voz lhe faltava. A dor da perda ainda era lancinante. Percebeu que Bella não fizera aquele vídeo apenas para ajudar Joshua a conhecer seus pais. Fizera-o para ele, Edward, também. Para que pudesse ver Emmett como uma pessoa de verdade, não como uma espécie de deus.

Na tela, surgiam agora fotos da primeira casa de Rosalie e Emmett, seguidas de outras de vários Natais com a família. Seguiu-se um vídeo de Rosalie grávida, com sua voz reverente, esperançosa, enquanto afagava a barriga, falando com Joshua ainda em seu ventre. Foi como se um punhal tivesse atravessado Edward, e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso — disse, rouco.

Bella não falou nada, apenas lhe apertou mais a mão.

A cada cena, a dor se aprofundava. Edward queria fugir das lembranças desesperadoras, mas não conseguia. De repente, Rosalie estava em trabalho de parto, blasfemando com Emmett por filmá-la. Sem poder evitar, Edward riu.

— Puxa, ela odiava que ele fizesse isso.

— Não incluímos o parto. — Tão logo Bella falou, a cena mudou para uma cama de hospital em que Rosalie segurava Joshua recém-nascido.

Vendo-a, Edward não pôde controlar as lágrimas. Libertando a mão da de Bella, baixou o rosto até a palma e soluçou.

— Nunca duas pessoas quiseram tanto um bebê como eles.

Bella deu uma pausa no vídeo.

— Vi isso facilmente pelas coisas que assisti. — Pousou a mão no ombro dele. — Sei que isto é difícil para você, mas imagino como Joshua vai se sentir quando tiver idade o bastante para entender. Não tem que se preocupar, achando que ele não conhecerá Emmett e Rosalie. Não tem que se sentir como se os estivesse substituindo. Tudo o que tem a fazer é amar Joshua, agindo como os olhos, os ouvidos e as mãos deles. Dizer as palavras que eles teriam dito, mas não podem.

Ela levantou da poltrona, entregando- lhe o controle remoto e vários outros DVDs.

— Se você assistir a estas imagens com ele conforme Joshua for crescendo, poderá preencher as lacunas. Poderá lhe contar histórias que ninguém mais sabe.

Pegando Joshua, deixou Edward a sós na sala de TV com uma porção de DVDs e uma vida inteira de lembranças. Ele passou o resto do dia lá.

Bella não ficou surpresa em não vê-lo mais no sábado. Desconfiava que ele assistira a muitos dos DVDs. Sabia que ele sofrera novamente com a morte do irmão, de quem sentia tanta falta que nem sequer conseguia colocar em palavras. E que queria ficar a sós. O que não sabia era se Edward gostara ou não do que ela fizera, ou se achara que ultrapassara os limites.

Quando ele apareceu no quarto do bebê na manhã de domingo com duas canecas de café na mão, a expressão séria em seu rosto não denunciou nada.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia. — Ele entregou-lhe uma caneca de café. — A tecnologia moderna com certeza mudou a maneira como nos lembramos das coisas.

— Você diz isso como se estivesse incerto quanto a ser algo bom ou não.

— Será maravilhoso para Joshua — afirmou Edward sem hesitação. — Mas ontem foi duro para mim

— Eu sei. Lamento.

— Não, está tudo bem — Ele respirou fundo. — Eu precisava me lembrar de que Emmett era apenas uma pessoa. Mas também precisava ser lembrado de que tenho várias maneiras de mostrar a Joshua os seus pais. Muitas pessoas não têm tanta sorte.

— Não, não é todo mundo que tem montanhas de vídeos e fotos. Sem dúvida, sua família é do tipo que adora uma câmera.

Ele riu e Bella relaxou.

— Sim, minha mãe e Emmett eram aficionados por fotos e vídeos. — Fitou-lhe os olhos marrons. — Mas foi bom.

— Sim, muito bom.

— Como arranjou tempo para organizar tudo isso?

— Não fui eu. Foi Regina, a fotógrafa da Wedding Belles. Nos últimos dias, não fez outra coisa a não ser examinar os vídeos e fotos da sua família. Ao que parece, as retrospectivas com as fotos foram mais fáceis de fazer. Foram os vídeos que deram mais trabalho. Ela quis incluir as coisas exatas que mostrassem instantaneamente a essência de quem Emmett e Rosalie foram.

— Ela fez um excelente trabalho.

— Esses DVDs serão ótimos para quando Joshua estiver no primário. Então, quando tiver idade o bastante, poderá assistir a todos os vídeos que Regina não usou. Será como interagir com os pais de maneiras diferentes e em novos ambientes.

— Sim, mas há um pouco mais nisso do que apenas mostrar a vida de Emmett a Joshua. — Edward tornou a respirar fundo. — Tenho de agradecê-la por algo mais.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. O tempo que você passou aqui foi tão bom para mim quanto para Joshua.

Bella ocupou-se, pegando uma fralda e roupa limpa para o bebê.

— Eu só lhe ensinei algumas coisas sobre bebês.

— Não, é mais do que isso. Bella...

Edward fez uma pausa, e ela o observou. A expressão nos olhos dele fez seu coração disparar. Depois de toda a reflexão que fizera sobre sua vida e a decisão de recusar encontros casuais porque quisera compromisso, sentia-se completamente diferente no que dizia respeito àquele homem e a um possível relacionamento entre ambos. Se ele a convidasse para sair e se divertir logo mais à noite, não recusaria.

Ficou com a respiração em suspenso.

— Você me faz sentir como se a minha vida fosse importante.

Não esperando por aquilo, Bella inclinou a cabeça com ar inquiridor.

— A sua vida é importante.

— Não estou sabendo me expressar. — Ele andou do berço até a janela e voltou.

— Você me faz sentir como se as coisas que faço, como criar Joshua, fossem mais importantes do que dirigir as empresas. Do que manter a fortuna dos Cullen.

Uma onda de desapontamento tomou conta de Bella. Claro que queria que Edward encontrasse seu caminho e fosse feliz. Era esplêndido para Joshua que Edward tivesse revisto suas prioridades e se sentisse bem melhor em relação à sua situação. Mas ela estava com o coração apertado, tomado por uma sensação estranha de que haveria más notícias pela frente.

Dizendo a si mesma que estava sendo tola, meneou a cabeça.

— Isso é maravilhoso.

— Você é maravilhosa.

O coração de Bella voltou a se manifestar, mas, desta vez, com esperança. Edward sentia alguma coisa por ela. Era uma certeza que vinha do fundo de sua alma. Ainda assim, dissera-lhe "não" tantas vezes que sabia que o passo seguinte teria de ser dela.

— Sabe, o fato de estar aqui me fez mudar também. Depois de ter sido deixada no altar, eu me senti um fracasso como mulher.

Edward se aproximou mais, pousando as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Esse não é o caso.

— Bem, graças a você, eu entendo isso agora.

As palavras deram lugar a um longo silêncio. Com Joshua distraído alegremente no berço, Bella deu-se conta da quietude e da privacidade que partilhavam. Poucos centímetros de distância os separavam. Tinham acabado de admitir que gostavam um do outro e de se ajudar.

E agora?

Entreolharam-se por um longo momento. Edward baixou a cabeça e beijou-a, tomando-lhe os lábios com gentileza e hesitação, beijando-a com tamanha emoção e ternura que a derreteu. Não podia esconder a intensidade de seus sentimentos por ela. Conhecia-a bem agora. Não era apenas atração ou química. Aquele beijo continha sentimentos verdadeiros.

Separaram-se lentamente. Seus olhares tornaram a se encontrar. Bella estava ofegante, com o coração aos saltos.

Mas Edward não disse nada. Apenas a fitou. Ela, enfim, compreendeu que palavras não eram necessárias. Já haviam dito um ao outro como se sentiam.

— Quer me ajudar a cuidar de Joshua esta manhã? — perguntou finalmente.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Claro. Eu mesmo vou vesti-lo outra vez.

Levou Joshua até o trocador, onde as roupas já estavam separadas. Rolou-o parcialmente de um lado para o outro e inclinou-se para que seu rosto ficasse próximo.

— Ei, Joshua. Você gosta disto, não é?

O bebê riu, batendo no rosto de Edward com os dedos rechonchudos.

Ele pegou-lhe as mãozinhas e beijou-as.

— Comporte-se.

O bebê tornou a rir.

Bella enterneceu-se novamente. Os dois eram tão adoráveis juntos, tão perfeitos, e, agora, parecia que havia um lugar para ela também.

Ocupando-se com Joshua, Edward disse:

— Desculpe por eu ficar me distraindo e me desviando de algo que quero lhe dizer.

Bella riu e disse num tom provocador:

— Está se desculpando?

— Sim. A cada vez que me distraio, prolongo a sua estada aqui. — Ele olhou-a por sobre o ombro. — Tenho tentado dizer que sou muito grato por sua ajuda. Sei que isto foi puxado para você, que acrescentou mais trabalho à sua rotina já atarefada.

— Ei, não se esqueça de que me pagou muito bem e, com isso, ajudou a Wedding Belles a manter sua promessa e suas finanças em dia.

Ele riu.

— Acha que estamos quites?

— Sim

— Pode ser verdade, mas não vou fazê-la cumprir o mês inteiro do acordo.

— Não?

Acabando de vestir Joshua, Edward ergueu-o do trocador.

— Não. Não há palavras o bastante para lhe agradecer. Assim, acho que liberá-la do acordo antes do prazo estipulado é a melhor maneira de mostrar minha gratidão. Nós lhe devemos isto — acrescentou, indicando o perfeito entrosamento entre ele e o seu garotinho. — Jamais a esqueceremos.

Com isso, adiantou-se até a porta.

— Você está livre para ir.

Bella havia gelado no lugar. Justamente quando estava preparada para ficar ou para sair com ele — com certeza não esperava ir embora —, havia sido liberada.

Arrumou suas coisas em menos de uma hora e foi à procura de Edward, mas ficou sabendo que estava dando uma volta pela propriedade com o bebê novamente. Radiante, Renee Swan abraçou a filha, disse que estava orgulhosa dela, agradeceu-lhe e, então, de certa forma, também a dispensou.

Bella sentia-se péssima. Não havia passado de uma empregada para ele? Uma funcionária?

Respirando fundo, olhou ao redor do opulento hall de entrada da mansão e soube a verdade. Fora apenas uma funcionária para Edward. E esta Cinderela tinha de voltar ao mundo real.

Engolindo em seco, pegou a mala e saiu. Sem alarde. Sem emoções. Apenas silêncio.

Retornando de um almoço de negócios no campo na tarde de segunda-feira, com a atenção do motorista na estrada, Edward relaxou no assento do carro. Embora contra a sua vontade, seus pensamentos concentraram-se em Bella.

Os DVDs que ela mandara fazer preencheram um vazio com o qual ele não soubera lidar. Mas o gesto em si dissera-lhe mais sobre Bella do que poderia ter descoberto em mil encontros. Ela o entendera de todos os ângulos até chegar ao centro de seu problema. E, embora não pudesse eliminá-lo, encontrara uma solução boa o bastante. Havia anos que ele não se sentia tão bem. E tivera de deixá-la ir.

Aquilo não parecera certo. Justo. Até que pensara na situação através da perspectiva de Bella. Ele não podia lhe oferecer nada permanente. Até que sua própria vida se estabilizasse um pouco, não podia nem sequer pensar num relacionamento. Assim, sentiria a falta de Bella. Mas teria de lidar com isso.

Respirando fundo, olhou pela janela para a bela paisagem ao redor.

Compreendeu por que o parceiro de negócios, Mark, com quem se reunira, construíra sua propriedade no campo e trabalhava no escritório em casa. A paz e a tranquilidade da região pareciam inundar sua alma.

A estrada serpenteava por terras de fazendas, passando ocasionalmente por uma cidadezinha. Enfim, os campos foram dando lugar a mais cidades pequenas. Na extremidade da última cidadezinha, antes que o motorista tivesse desviado para entrar na via expressa que levava a Boston, um imenso letreiro chamou sua atenção.

Dizia "Restaurante Italiano da Gina" e, normalmente, ele não o teria notado, mas, como estava apreciando a paisagem, não houve como não vê-lo. Naquele momento, viu um carro como o de Bella no estacionamento. Não era o único carro cinza daquele modelo e marca que já vira, mas o grande adesivo vermelho na traseira era bastante familiar.

Seguindo um impulso, pediu ao motorista que entrasse no estacionamento e passasse ao lado do carro cinza. Quando Jimmy se aproximou do veículo, Edward pôde ler o adesivo vermelho com clareza. Wedding Belles. Aquilo significava que Bella estava no restaurante.

Deu instruções a Jimmy que o deixasse à porta e o aguardasse no estacionamento. Não demoraria. Só queria dar um oi. Nada mais.

Não podia imaginar por que ela estaria almoçando tão tarde. Ou num restaurante tão afastado da cidade. Mas ali estava ela, e ele não pôde resistir a parar.

Eram 14h. O horário de almoço passara, o do jantar ainda demoraria, mas o bar do restaurante estava lotado. E a clientela não parecia a mais refinada. Vozes e risos altos ecoavam em meio a muita bebida.

Edward olhou para além de uma área onde alguns homens jogavam sinuca até as mesas cobertas com toalhas xadrezes à procura de Bella. Avistou-a na última mesa de canto da área completamente vazia. Sozinha.

Ela fora até um restaurante longe da cidade sozinha? Um restaurante que tinha aquele tipo de fregueses de ar arruaceiro?

Um homem baixo e careca aproximou-se. Usava um grande avental vermelho por cima de camisa branca e calça preta.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

— Hã... — Dominic não se lembrava da última vez em que estivera num restaurante em que o maitre não soubesse seu nome. Apontou para a mesa de canto onde Bella estava sentada. — Conhece aquela mulher lá adiante?

O homem acompanhou o olhar de Dominic e sorriu.

— Isabella.

— Isabella Swan?

— Sim

— Posso me sentar com ela?

O homem soltou uma gargalhada.

— Eu diria que só depende dela. — Apanhando um cardápio, guiou Edward por entre as mesas até chegarem à de Bella.

De perto, Edward viu o laptop dela aberto na mesa, uma salada intocada à sua frente e uma papelada ao lado.

Quando se aproximaram, Bella ergueu os olhos dos papéis que examinava.

— Edward?

— Olá.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vi seu carro quando eu estava passando pela estrada. O adesivo da Wedding Belles denunciou você.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Acho que sim.

— Um pouco de propaganda não faz mal a ninguém. — Ele apontou para o lugar vazio. — Você se importa se eu me sentar?

Bella começou a juntar os papéis, mas ele a deteve.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Só quero uma xícara de café... — Virou-se para o homem de avental quando disse isso e ele se afastou depressa.

Sentando-se na cadeira oposta à dela, disse:

— E então? Como vai?

Bella respirou fundo.

— Estou trabalhando.

— Este é o escritório da Wedding Belles?

— Não, ficamos num prédio de três andares em Boston. Também trabalho para clientes particulares nos finais de semana. Como dou sempre conta do meu trabalho na empresa, minha chefe não se importa quando acontece, vez ou outra, de eu precisar fazer algum trabalho extra num dia útil como hoje.

Edward olhou ao redor.

— Tem clientes como este lugar?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com ar inquiridor.

— O restaurante da Gina é muito popular.

Ele lançou um olhar significativo na direção do bar.

— Popular demais, eu diria.

Bella, enfim, abriu um sorriso.

— São todos inofensivos, acredite. Apenas pessoas se divertindo. Até meia hora atrás, muitas dessas mesas estavam ocupadas com gente que acabava de almoçar.

Quando o garçom voltou com o café de Edward, Bella pediu:

— Traga um prato de canelones para o sr. Cullen. Coloque na minha conta.

— Claro.

O homem se afastou rapidamente.

— Já almocei.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Então, você vai apenas provar um pouco. Assim, entenderá por que acho que este restaurante será a mais nova sensação de Boston.

— E você será a contadora da mais nova sensação de Boston?

— Sim. Não há nada de errado nisso. Gosto de bons começos. De pessoas no início de algo grandioso. Realizando seus sonhos.

Edward nunca ouvira aquele tipo de entusiasmo na voz dela.

— Gosta do que faz?

— É claro que sim — Bella brincou com o garfo na salada e, em seguida, fitou-o nos olhos. — Antes de ter conhecido James, eu tinha o sonho de, um dia, me tornar presidente de uma empresa. De dirigir um negócio realmente importante. Acho que esqueci isso.

— É?

Bella respirou fundo.

— Sim. Eu tentei lhe contar isso outro dia no quarto do bebê, mas...

— Mas eu beijei você e, então, lhe pedi que fosse embora.

— Exato.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira.

— Puxa.

Bella não falou nada. Aquilo era o mais perto que se permitiria chegar de demonstrar que aceitaria se ele a convidasse para sair.

Ele tornou a olhar ao redor.

— Como isto se encaixa no seu plano?

Bella soltou um riso.

— É um longo caminho para se chegar ao escritório no último andar. Assim, estou criando o meu próprio escritório. Com esses clientes que tenho, já comecei a minha própria firma de contabilidade, paralelamente ao meu emprego. — Deu de ombros. — Quem sabe? Com clientes o bastante como este, clientes que se expandem, talvez eu possa alugar um local e contratar funcionários. Comecei a ensinar boa parte do meu serviço rotineiro a Ângela e, eventualmente, não precisarei mais ficar na Wedding Belles em tempo integral, como já falei com a minha chefe.

Ela fez um gesto circular com o dedo.

— Gina e Tony já estão à procura de um local para uma filial do restaurante em Boston. Podem fazer isso porque abriram um negócio no ramo imobiliário muito antes do restaurante e têm dinheiro para investir. — Abriu-lhe um sorriso. — Algum dia, quando estiver à procura de um investidor, pode procurá-los.

Bella engoliu em seco. Não podia estar sendo mais clara, mas ele não entendia.

O garçom voltou com os canelones.

— Este é Tony, a propósito. Tony, este é Edward Cullen.

Edward levantou-se para apertar a mão do homem.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é meu. — Tony inclinou a cabeça. — Experimente os canelones de Gina. Veja se não vão deixá-lo nas nuvens.

Bella riu alegremente.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar enquanto se sentava. Provando um dos canelones, fechou os olhos com ar deliciado.

— Deus do céu.

Tony inflou o peito, orgulhoso.

— É bom, não é?

— É a melhor comida que já provei.

Tony afastou-se, dizendo:

— Vou contar a Gina.

Bella deu uma risada.

— É melhor esperar que eu não conte a Sue... ou à minha mãe o que acabou de dizer.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estudando-a.

— Nem acredito em como você está diferente.

— O quê? — Ela pegou um pedacinho de pepino da salada ao lado de seu laptop e levou-o à boca.

— Você está... animada, focada e diferente. Com um ar profissional, mas de uma maneira contente.

Bella tornou a rir.

— Gina e Tony despertam o que há de melhor em mim

— Estou vendo.

— Esta sou eu de verdade. A Bella que eu era antes de James.

— E essa Bella é feliz?

— Feliz. Forte. Astuta. — Respirando fundo para reunir coragem, ela olhou-o no fundo dos olhos. — E não tenho nada contra um pouco de diversão. Apenas sair para me divertir. Eu costumava gostar disso. E costumava sair para me divertir. O meu erro — acrescentou, sustentando-lhe o olhar — foi achar que James se estabilizaria.

Para sua surpresa, Edward deu uma gargalhada. Levantou-se da cadeira.

— Eu lhe disse.

— Sim, mas um cavalheiro não fala "eu lhe disse".

Ele tornou a fitá-la. Desta vez, seus olhos ficaram sérios e adquiriram um brilho ardente. O significado de suas palavras ficou claro quando disse:

— Nem sempre sou um cavalheiro.

Ela sustentou seu olhar.

— Não está brincando.

— Não, não estou.

— Acho que, depois de quase três semanas morando com você, eu sei disso. Sei quem você é.

Edward refletiu a respeito por alguns momentos. Enfim, deu um suspiro.

— Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

Ele fez menção de se afastar, mas deteve-se por mais um instante.

— Foi muito bom ver você.

O desapontamento tomou conta dela. Não poderia ter sido mais clara. Sabia que ele entendera. Mas não a queria.

— Sim. Foi bom ver você também.

Edward afastou-se para deixar o restaurante, e Bella afundou em sua cadeira. Apenas bancara a tola.


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

No final da semana, com a nova babá a postos e nenhum contato com Bella durante longos dias, Edward andava de um lado ao outro de seu espaçoso escritório. Deixara a semana passar para traçar uma linha clara entre as relações de ambos. Não queria que Bella pensasse em si mesma como uma funcionária. Queria que se visse como uma mulher pela qual ele se sentia tão atraído que, às vezes, nem sequer conseguia respirar direito em sua presença. Mas desejava que houvesse uma demarcação clara entre o relacionamento de trabalho de ambos e o relacionamento pessoal.

Chegara à conclusão de que aquilo levaria cerca de duas semanas, mas naquele dia não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella. E, se lhe telefonasse e ela concordasse em sair com ele, toda a frustração sexual e saudade terminariam. Sentando-se em sua poltrona, pegou o telefone da mesa e ligou para o celular de Bella, que acabara memorizando. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

Ao ouvir sua voz do outro lado da linha, ele sentiu um branco e disse a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente.

— Achei que talvez quisesse saber sobre como Joshua tem passado.

— Edward?

O tom inquiridor na voz dela deixou-o com um nó no estômago. Bella o estava esquecendo?

— Sim. Apenas achei que... que quisesse saber coisas sobre Joshua... Assim, pensei em ligar para lhe contar que o primeiro dente dele está nascendo.

— Ah. — Ela riu. — Estou sentada aqui no meu trabalho achando isso uma graça, mas aposto que está passando noites sem dormir.

— Devo me envergonhar em admitir que não estou?

Bella tornou a rir.

— Não se contratou uma babá.

— Contratei.

— Então, tenho certeza de que, quando a babá não consegue acalmá-lo e fazê-lo dormir novamente, você lhe deu instruções para ir chamá-lo.

Edward ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente na poltrona. O som da voz dela e a normalidade com que o tratava o aquietavam.

— Não. Não me dei conta de que devia dizer isso a ela. Mas ainda não tenho tanta experiência nesses assuntos de bebê. O que poderia fazer para ajudá-la?

— Apenas segurar Joshua nos seus braços e acalentá-lo devem ser o bastante.

— Ah, entendi. Então, o garoto me ama, não é isso?

— Sim. Há gosto para tudo.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, divertido. Mas a conversa chegou ao fim. Era o seu momento da verdade. Teria de correr o risco e acreditar que ela queria o mesmo que ele. Um relacionamento simples, descomplicado. Ou recuar.

Nunca uma decisão pareceu tão importante. Ou tão difícil. Ouviu um telefone tocar ao fundo e, então, a voz de Bella:

— Esse é o meu telefone do trabalho. Tenho que desligar.

Ele abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. E se ela dissesse "não"? E se a ofendesse com um convite para sair? Tivera tanta certeza de que ela fizera insinuações nesse sentido naquele restaurante... E se tivesse se enganado?

Do outro lado da linha, o telefone continuava a tocar.

— Sabe que pode me ligar quando quiser.

— Sobre Joshua?

— Sobre Joshua. — Bella fez uma pausa. — Ou qualquer outra coisa.

Edward respirou fundo e decidiu mergulhar de cabeça.

— Ou poderíamos sair para jantar.

Uma nova pausa. O telefone perto de Bella havia parado, mas tocou outra vez. O tempo se prolongou enquanto ela obviamente refletia a respeito. Edward fechou os olhos com força. Colocara-a na terrível posição de ter de recusar. Ambos sabiam que pertenciam a mundos diferentes. E talvez ela não quisesse passar pelo estresse de tentar se encaixar no dele.

— Está bem.

Ele foi tomado pelo alívio. Está bem?

— Hoje à noite?

— Eu... — Ela se interrompeu. Edward aguardou com a respiração em suspenso.

— Claro. Por que não?

— Está certo. Hoje à noite. Passarei para buscá-la no seu prédio por volta das 19h.

O sorriso transpareceu no tom de voz dela enquanto lhe dizia o endereço de seu apartamento.

— Combinado, então.

Depois que desligaram, Edward deixou o escritório, pensando nas providências que desejava tomar. Ambos podiam pertencer a mundos diferentes, mas não importava. Não visavam nada permanente. Ele queria um relacionamento simples, sem compromisso. Alguém com quem se divertir.

Alguém para conversar.

E entendia, pela conversa que haviam mantido no restaurante, que era o que Bella também queria. Ele podia ter um negócio para dirigir, mas ela tinha um negócio para construir. Precisava de algo descomplicado tanto quanto ele.

A conversa que tiveram ao longo do jantar foi diferente de qualquer uma que já tivessem mantido antes. Edward contou-lhe sobre o trabalho que fizera naquele dia, seus planos para as Empresas Cullen e sobre como algumas coisas estavam dando certo e outras, não. Além de entender tudo que conversavam, Bella também contribuiu com opiniões valiosas. De repente, ela via tudo que ele vira o tempo todo. Embora vivessem em mundos diferentes, profissionalmente estavam no mesmo barco agora. E, em termos pessoais, tinham uma poderosa química.

Uma banda começou a tocar num canto do amplo restaurante e Edward conduziu-a à pista de dança. Estreitou-a em seus braços, enquanto se moviam no ritmo lento da música. Todas as preocupações que Bella tivera quanto a um potencial relacionamento entre ambos se dissiparam. Nunca se sentira tão atraída por ninguém antes. Nem mesmo por James. Edward era o homem com quem estava destinada a ficar. Recusava-se a pensar para além daquela noite. Estar nos braços dele, tão perto que podia lhe sentir o coração pulsando, sabendo que ele a desejava — a ela —, era incrível.

Dançaram duas músicas sem interrupção, com os corpos colados. Mas, quando a terceira música estava prestes a começar, ele lançou um olhar à mesa de ambos e sorriu.

— Vejo que André já trouxe a nossa sobremesa.

Bella queria continuar dançando.

— Não estou interessada.

— Venha. Por favor. — Edward soltou- a de seus braços e começou a conduzi-la pela mão na direção da mesa. — Adoro bolo.

— Também gosto de bolo, mas...

A área estava escura e tudo fora recolhido da mesa. Agora, havia um bolo branco no centro, cercado por velas acesas em pequenos castiçais vermelhos de vidro.

— O que é isso?

— Sente-se. — Ele puxou a cadeira para ela. — Tenho uma coisa para você.

Bella estreitou os olhos, mas sentou- se. Edward estendeu-lhe uma pequena caixa de joalheria. Não era do tamanho de uma caixa de anel. Era um pouco maior. O bastante para que não houvesse confusão alguma.

— Um presente?

— Abra.

Ela abriu a tampa da pequena caixa quadrada e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando viu o pingente em formato de coração numa corrente de ouro.

— É lindo.

— É um medalhão. Abra-o.

Bella retirou o colar da caixa e abriu o medalhão, encontrando fotos de Edward e de Joshua.

— Você me ajudou a superar muitas coisas com fotos. Pensei em usar fotos para lhe mostrar o que sinto por você.

União. Foi a primeira palavra que ocorreu a ela. Depois, "família". Edward a considerava parte da família. Parte de sua vida.

Ela sentiu o coração vibrando. Uma onda de felicidade envolveu-a. Amava Edward. Era um homem bom, generoso, responsável, perfeito como o colar que lhe dera. Faziam bem um ao outro. Ajudavam-se. E sentiam-se tão atraídos que um simples beijo a fazia derreter.

Seria tola se não visse o que acontecia entre ambos. Estavam selando um compromisso. Apenas não estavam usando um anel ou assinado um pedaço de papel.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Edward pegou a corrente com o medalhão e colocou-a em torno do pescoço dela, fechando-a na altura da nuca.

Pegou-lhe a mão em seguida.

— Vamos para casa.

Casa. Ele falou daquela maneira porque sabia que o lugar dela era ao seu lado. Agora, com o medalhão, acabara de confirmar tal sentimento.

Passaram o trajeto se beijando no banco de trás do carro e entraram no amplo hall rindo com ar de cumplicidade. Antes de chegarem à escadaria, a mãe dela abriu uma porta que dava para o hall e surgiu com Joshua no colo.

Abraçada a Edward, sem dúvida parecendo uma mulher que fora beijada repetidamente, Bella sentiu-se como uma criança apanhada numa travessura. A mãe a vira beijar James centenas de vezes. Soubera que ele dormira no apartamento da filha e que ela ficara na mansão de James, que viajara com ele. A mãe não a condenaria por dormir com ninguém

Mas aquele era Edward. O patrão de Renee. E, na prática, Bella era a filha de uma funcionária de Edward.

Ela soltou-se casualmente do abraço.

— Renee?

Com o rosto e a voz desprovidos de emoção, Renee anunciou:

— A sua nova babá pediu as contas.

— Oh?

— Ela tentou lhe telefonar, mas não conseguiu.

Ele contraiu o rosto.

— Eu desliguei o celular.

Renee apertou os lábios e a reprovação, enfim, evidenciou-se em seu semblante. Lançou um olhar à filha, tornando a dirigi-lo de imediato ao patrão.

— Você deve se manter disponível quando tem um bebê.

Bella sabia que a mãe não estava apenas censurando Edward por ter desligado o celular, mas que também era alvo da desaprovação dela. Renee a alertara quanto à maneira de lidar com Edward. Mesmo antes de ter decidido trabalhar para ele, a mãe fizera questão de informá-la de que Edward Cullen era um playboy. Então, quando ela e Edward tiveram problemas para se comunicar, Renee lembrou-a que ambos eram diferentes. Que tinham sido criados de maneiras diferentes. E que ele agia de acordo com regras diferentes. Porque era rico. Privilegiado.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Tem razão. Eu devia ter pensado nisso. Mas...

Estava tão ansioso pelo nosso encontro que esqueci. Bella desconfiava que era mais ou menos o que ele estava pensando. E, embora tivesse ficado igualmente ansiosa para vê-lo, algo lhe ocorreu de repente. Queria que ele a amasse de uma maneira diferente da que amava Joshua. Não mais.

Joshua estendeu os braços em sua direção e ela o pegou.

— Oi, docinho. Que saudade. — Beijando-o na fronte, aninhou-o junto ao seu peito.

Renee cruzou os braços.

— Não fico surpresa que Joshua esteja querendo você. Acho que sentiu sua falta. — Lançou um olhar significativo a Edward.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Entendi. Sou eu que tenho de dar amor a Joshua. A pessoa com quem ele devia estar acostumado. Para quem devia estender os braços. Vou pegá-lo.

Bella entregou-lhe o bebê, sorrindo com orgulho. Edward se lembrava da primeira lição. A coisa mais importante. Joshua era sua família. Precisava lhe dar amor. E daí se cometera um deslize e desligara o celular? Estava aprendendo.

— Bebês precisam de pai e mãe — declarou Renee e deixou o hall rapidamente, sem lhes dar chance de reagir.

Segurando um inquieto Joshua, Edward respirou fundo.

— Não sei ao certo o que sua mãe quis dizer com isso.

Mas Bella sabia. A mãe não a condenaria por fazer amor com alguém. Considerava aquilo parte do processo de se encontrar um companheiro. Mas sabia que Bella e Edward não tinham intenção de se casar. Embora Bella achasse que aquela era uma maneira antiquada de olhar a vida, sua mãe enfatizava algo mais importante. Edward não tinha intenção de se casar com ela. Bella sabia daquilo, mas as consequências do fato não haviam lhe ocorrido antes. Algum dia, Edward desejaria se casar. E, quando escolhesse uma esposa, alguém para ajudá-lo a criar Joshua, não seria ela. Era apenas a garota com quem estava fazendo um jogo de sedução.

A garota com quem estava passando seu tempo.

Mas nunca se casaria com ela.

E Bella sabia que não devia se colocar em tal posição. A mãe a criara para lutar pelo que queria, não para se contentar com pouco e ficar em segundo plano, mesmo que parecesse certo no momento.

Ainda assim, ali estava, em segundo plano.

Edward entregou-lhe Joshua.

— Coloque-o para dormir. Vou pegar uma garrafa de champanhe e alguns chocolates e esperar você no meu quarto.

Não foi um pedido descabido. Ela sabia cuidar de Joshua, e ele sabia onde arranjar champanhe. Mas, subitamente, tudo pareceu errado.

Umedeceu os lábios secos.

— Eu, hã, não.

Já se virando, Edward parou abruptamente.

— Não?

— Não ouviu o que a minha mãe disse?

— Sim. Qual parte?

— Um bebê precisa de pai e mãe.

— Não, um bebê precisa de uma família. De alguém que o ame. Não necessariamente de duas pessoas. Especialmente porque sempre terei uma babá para cuidar dele.

— E eu sou a babá?

— Não.

Mas ela estava ali, segurando Joshua, e recebera instruções para colocá-lo para dormir.

Ele passou a mão pela nuca.

— Sei que isto parece ruim, mas não é a maneira como a vejo.

— Mas também não me vê como alguém com quem se casaria.

— Eu não vou me casar.

— Você diz isso agora, mas minha mãe tem razão. Com o tempo, verá que Joshua precisa de uma mãe. Uma vez que se sentir mais seguro presidindo as Empresas Cullen, vai perceber que se estabilizou. E vai querer alguém com quem dividir sua vida.

Edward se aproximou mais e beijou-a nos lábios.

— E quem disse que não será você?

— Você. — Bella segurou o medalhão que repousava em seu colo. — Isto diz.

Quando ele lhe lançou um olhar confuso, ela prosseguiu:

— Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos. Passamos algum tempo das últimas semanas juntos. Eu me apaixonei por você, mas tudo o que você tem sentido é atração por mim. E isto — disse, tornando a mostrar o medalhão — é o melhor que pode me dar.

Como Edward não respondeu, Bella deu um suspiro trêmulo e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— De certo modo, você está dizendo exatamente o que James disse quando me deixou no altar. Sou uma companhia divertida, mas não alguém para ter ao lado pelo resto da vida.

Entregou-lhe o bebê e, em seguida, abriu o fecho do colar na sua nuca. Com as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, colocou a corrente e o medalhão na mão dele gentilmente.

— Adeus, Edward.

De cabeça erguida, deixou o hall. Rezou para que Edward saísse atrás dela, para que dissesse todas as coisas certas para mostrar que também a amava. Mas depois de ter tido tempo de ligar pelo celular para um serviço de táxi e de o carro aparecer para levá-la para casa, soube que aquilo não aconteceria.

Edward acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se um tanto desorientado. Quando abriu os olhos e viu seu antigo quarto, teve a rápida sensação de que sua vida era boa. De que tudo que acontecera nos meses anteriores fora um sonho. Seus pais não estavam na Flórida. Emmett e Rosalie estavam vivos. Sua vida voltara a ser como devia.

Ouviu, então, um choro de bebê no quarto ao lado. Lembrou-se de imediato de que estava dormindo em seu antigo quarto porque a babá largara o emprego. Esperara voltar para casa com Bella, tomar champanhe e fazer amor até o amanhecer. Em vez disso, pelo fato de Renee ter ido ao encontro de ambos à porta com Joshua, sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo e ele passara grande parte da noite tentando acalmar um bebê irritado.

Tentou não pensar em Bella lhe devolvendo o medalhão antes de sair da sua vida. Ainda podia sentir o calor do coração de ouro na palma de sua mão, a dor profunda da rejeição.

Joshua tornou a chorar.

Edward levantou-se da cama, determinado a não deixar que aquilo o afetasse. A morte de Emmett o arrasara, quase o destruíra. Estava finalmente encontrando seu novo rumo, entendendo seu lugar, amando o filho de Emmett da maneira como devia — como tinha de amar. Dirigindo as empresas como ele mesmo, não tentando adivinhar o que Emmett faria. Não podia deixar que a rejeição de Bella o fizesse desmoronar. Joshua precisava dele.

Entrou no quarto do bebê com a cintura da calça do pijama pelos quadris, esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

— Oi, garotão.

Aproximando-se do berço, pegou o bebê que soluçava. Mas, em vez de parar de chorar, Joshua esticou-se em torno dele, como se procurasse algo — ou alguém.

Ele fizera isso diariamente após a partida de Bella e Edward só podia deduzir que, depois de vê-la na noite anterior, Joshua a procurava novamente agora. Fora por essa razão que se atirara nos braços dela no hall. Sentira sua falta.

— Ela não vai voltar.

Quando disse as palavras, Edward precisou de grande esforço para conter o desapontamento que tomou conta do seu peito. Como podia ficar chateado se nem sequer entendia o que havia feito? Ambos tinham conversado sobre um relacionamento, mas, de alguma maneira, Bella os levara diretamente ao assunto do casamento. Pensara que ela entendia o que ele queria. Mas o fato de ter visto a mãe mudara tudo.

Soltou um riso. Assim era Renee. Forte o bastante para precisar dizer apenas duas palavras a fim de deixar seu ponto de vista bem claro. Ela não o queria envolvido com sua preciosa filha. Entendido.

— Mas estamos bem. Podemos fazer isto. Somos uma família.

Edward trocou a fralda do bebê e desceu até a cozinha para entregá-lo a Sue.

— Pelo que entendi, o acordo é o de que você tome conta dele enquanto eu me troco, certo?

Surpresa, Sue pegou Joshua no colo.

— Adoro ficar com ele — disse sorridente. — Mas onde está a babá?

— Pediu as contas. Renee estava cuidando dele ontem à noite, quando voltei do restaurante.

— Talvez devêssemos ligar para Bella.

— Bella foi embora e não vai voltar.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele deixou a cozinha e subiu até a suíte principal, fingindo que não havia nada errado. Depois de ligar para a agência de sua confiança, cancelou alguns compromissos que teria naquele sábado para que ele e Renee pudessem entrevistar babás novamente. Ao final do dia — e sem terem chegado a um consenso sobre a babá ideal —, a tensão em seu escritório na mansão era tamanha que ele não pôde mais aguentar.

— Vá em frente, Renee — disse recostando-se em sua poltrona. — Sei que quer perguntar.

— Não é da minha conta.

— Normalmente, eu concordaria, mas já que isto envolve sua filha estamos numa situação diferente.

— Está certo, então vou perguntar. O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?

— Nada. Depois que você foi ao nosso encontro no hall com o bebê, Bella foi embora porque disse que sabia que eu nunca me casaria com ela.

Renee sorriu.

— E evidentemente você a deixou ir porque não tem nenhuma intenção de se casar com ela.

— Eu não tenho intenção de me casar com ninguém.

— Então, tudo está como deveria estar. — Renee levantou-se de uma das poltronas diante da mesa. — Edward, você e minha filha não foram feitos um para o outro. Você a acha forte e, de algumas maneiras, ela é. Mas Bella já teve o coração partido uma vez. Não precisa passar por isso de novo.

— Eu não teria partido o coração dela.

— Claro que teria. Não intencionalmente. Mas, no momento em que aparecesse alguma mulher por quem se interessasse mais, você teria ido em frente. Sem pensar. E Bella teria ficado tão sozinha e vulnerável quanto ficou naquela igreja quando James a abandonou.

— Não acho que ninguém melhor que Bella poderia aparecer. Não existe ninguém melhor.

Renee estudou-o com um riso.

— Se acredita nisso, deveria se casar com ela. Mas não acredita. Então, esqueça. Esqueça Bella.

Depois que ela saiu, Edward brincou distraidamente com o lápis sobre a mesa. Se não acreditava naquilo, por que seu coração doía tanto?

E, se acreditava que não existia ninguém melhor que Bella, por que não podia lhe dizer que a amava? Por que não conseguia se ver casando com ela? Envelhecendo ao seu lado?

Às 22h30 daquele dia, Isabella pegou um lenço de papel de sua mesa e assoou o nariz. Belle entrou no escritório naquele instante.

— Por que está aqui trabalhando? É noite de sábado! — Ela cessou a reprimenda abruptamente quando deu uma boa olhada em Bella. — Isabella?

Ela olhou para Belle. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

— Não posso ir para casa.

Belle aproximou-se depressa.

— Oh, querida! O que aconteceu?

— Tudo estava indo muito bem entre mim e Edward. Tivemos um encontro ontem à noite. Mas, quando fomos para a casa dele, minha mãe estava lá com o bebê... e tudo deu errado. De repente, eu me senti como se estivesse me contentando com menos do que mereço para ser feliz, ou como se ele estivesse me usando. Minha mãe é a administradora da casa dele e, assim, a impressão foi a de que ele estava apenas se divertindo com uma funcionária.

Bella atirou as mãos no ar com desespero.

— Edward me pegou à porta do prédio ontem, nunca esteve no meu apartamento. Mas, por alguma estúpida razão, tudo que há lá me faz lembrar dele...

— Querida, você não está dizendo coisa com coisa, mas não importa. Uma das vantagens de eu morar aqui é que posso levá-la até o meu canto e cuidar de você.

Belle levou-a do escritório e conduziu-a pela série de breves corredores no terceiro andar que levavam até seu apartamento.

Depois de encorajá-la a tomar uma xícara de chá de camomila, mostrou-lhe a suíte de hóspedes. Entregando-lhe um pijama confortável, disse que tomasse um banho. Quando Bella terminou, ela voltou ao quarto.

— Amanhã, vamos ligar para as meninas. Eu e elas podemos ajudar você a superar isto.

— Não!

Belle surpreendeu-se.

— Não?

— Poderíamos manter esta mágoa em segredo?

— Não vejo como você vai conseguir.

Bella deu um suspiro trêmulo.

— Estou com o trabalho em dia e já ensinei o bastante a Ângela para poder se arranjar por uns tempos no meu lugar. Alguns dias de folga, num lugar afastado, seriam o bastante para eu poder me recobrar o suficiente para não ficar me desmanchando em lágrimas quando voltar.

— Mas todas querem o seu bem...

Bella afastou as cobertas da cama e se deitou.

— Por favor. Uma humilhação pública já foi o bastante. Deixe com que eu me recobre desta em privacidade.

— Está bem. Tire quantos dias precisar. E faça uma viagem. Ligarei para o meu agente de viagens e providenciarei uma passagem para você. Para onde gostaria de ir?

— Para qualquer lugar. — Bella engoliu em seco. — Diga às garotas que viajei apenas para descansar um pouco. Ângela comentou mesmo uma vez que eu precisava de férias.

— Claro, querida. Fique tranquila.

— E tenho um favor ainda maior para lhe pedir... Poderia ligar para a minha mãe? Ela lhe explicará tudo.

A manhã de domingo com Joshua foi um completo desastre. No momento em que a babá temporária, que Renee pareceu ter materializado do ar, pegou o bebê, ele não apenas chorou, mas começou a gritar. Após os primeiros 15 minutos, Edward não pôde mais suportar. Esqueceu-se por completo de seu orgulho e ligou para o celular de Bella, pronto para se humilhar. Mas sua ligação foi imediatamente para a caixa postal. Tentou contatá-la pelo menos umas 20 vezes antes do meio-dia, mas sem resultado.

Furioso, deixou a babá sozinha com Joshua e desceu até a cozinha. Renee e Sue estavam verificando cardápios.

— A sua filha não está atendendo as minhas ligações.

Naquele momento, o celular de Renee emitiu um sinal de mensagem. Ela pegou o aparelho do bolso do vestido.

— É uma mensagem de texto de Bella. — Franziu o cenho. — É uma daquelas coisas automáticas que vão para uma porção de pessoas. Ora, ela viajou. Para a ilha de São Tomás!

— Ótimo. Meu filho está soluçando por Bella e ela vai desfilar de biquíni pelo Caribe.

Ele deixou a cozinha abruptamente e tornou a subir até o quarto do bebê. Para sua surpresa, Joshua dormia profundamente. Belle, a babá sulista temporária de 60 e poucos anos, abriu um sorriso.

— Tenho jeito com bebês.

— Certo. Ou talvez ele tenha se acalmado porque eu deixei o quarto.

— Não pense desse jeito, meu rapaz. Ele apenas está irritado esta manhã, e eu consegui fazê-lo dormir. Assim, pode ir cuidar dos seus afazeres. Estou bem aqui.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Está certo.

Deixando a suíte do bebê, recolheu-se ao seu escritório, determinado a dar alguns telefonemas. Tão logo entrou ali, porém, lembrou-se de Bella, porque fora onde havia planejado o encontro de ambos quando chegara do trabalho. Pensara em cada detalhe e cuidara dos preparativos para o grande jantar sozinho, sem ter incumbido funcionários de tomar providências por ele como de costume. Do que aquilo adiantara?

Franziu o cenho. E não o fizera por si mesmo, ou para contar alguma vantagem. Fizera-o por Bella, para deixá-la feliz. Não era egoísta quando se tratava dela. Gostava de tê-la por perto, mas também adorava agradá-la. Sempre lhe parecera que ninguém nunca se desdobrara para agradá-la. Mas, para ele, comprar-lhe coisas, desfrutar de sua companhia, incluí-la na sua vida, fora divertido. Até o menor gesto fora uma surpresa maravilhosa para ela.

Não era uma pessoa difícil de agradar. Exceto num grande e primordial detalhe. Bella queria que se casassem. E ele não queria se casar com ninguém.

A manhã de segunda-feira foi bem parecida com a de domingo. Joshua acordou gritando. Edward e Belle conseguiram acalmá-lo um pouco, mas não completamente. Tiveram de se alternar, andando com ele no colo de um lado ao outro do quarto a manhã inteira. Quando Joshua, enfim, adormeceu, Belle também decidiu tirar uma soneca e Edward foi trabalhar em seu escritório de casa.

Quando terminou, voltou à suíte do bebê. Joshua, embora não estivesse gritando, ainda estava inquieto, apesar de todas as atenções da bondosa Belle.

— Tenho uma ideia — disse ele pegando o bebê. — A primeira babá que tivemos...

Só em pensar em Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. No dia anterior, ficara zangado; agora estava triste. Sentia tanto a falta dela que nem sequer conseguia dizer seu nome, pensar nela sem que uma avalanche de pesar desabasse sobre sua cabeça.

— Bem, ela mandou fazer alguns DVDs sobre os pais de Joshua. — Embora soubesse que o bebê sentia falta de Bella, também sabia que seria errado trazê-la de volta para aquietá-lo. Ela não estaria na vida de Joshua permanentemente. Quando Bella voltasse do Caribe, se ele a persuadisse a uma visita para passar tempo com o bebê, Joshua sofreria com sua perda outra vez.

E ele também.

— Vou levá-lo até a sala de TV e deixar que as imagens dos pais dele o acalmem.

Belle abriu um sorriso caloroso.

— É uma ótima ideia.

Edward fez menção de se adiantar até a porta, mas parou de repente.

— Você gostaria de ficar com este emprego permanentemente?

— Eu já tenho um trabalho em tempo integral. Só estou aqui para ajudar uma amiga.

— Mas é um dia de semana.

Belle soltou um riso.

— Tenho horários bastante flexíveis e, portanto, posso me ausentar um pouco.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

— Será que vou encontrar uma babá que queira ficar no emprego?

Na sala de TV, sentado com Joshua em seu colo, observou a imagem de Emmett e Rosalie na grande tela da tevê. Escolhera um dos DVDs que ainda não havia assistido, que começava com um vídeo. Mas o bebê estava dispersivo, inquieto.

— Veja. Lá estão o seu pai e a sua mãe.

Joshua soltou um grito, mostrando sua agitação.

— Tente cooperar — disse Edward, ficando impaciente.

O fato de não ter o controle sobre nada em sua vida começava a cansá-lo. Podia pensar em mil mulheres que dariam tudo para sair com ele, ao passo que a única mulher com quem queria estar mantinha distância. Por quê? Porque não queria se casar com ela. Mal se conheciam. Nem sequer haviam saído para valer. Não tinham dormido juntos. Ainda assim, ele devia saber que queria se casar com ela?

Não fazia sentido.

De repente, o bebê pareceu se acalmar durante uma cena em que Emmett entregava um presente de aniversário de um mês de namoro a Rosalie e suas vozes alegres preenchiam a sala. Edward riu, sacudindo a cabeça. Seu irmão sempre fora um romântico incorrigível!

O riso morreu em seus lábios. Ele próprio tentara ser romântico com Bella, mas, embora ela tivesse adorado os pijamas que lhe dera, não gostara do jantar especial de ambos.

Ele franziu o cenho. Não era verdade. Aquela noite havia sido perfeita. Bella estivera tão feliz. E nem sequer quisera deixar a pista de dança. Quisera ficar nos seus braços.

Bella quisera ficar nos seus braços.

Fechando os olhos por um momento, saboreou a lembrança de apenas abraçar Bella. Lembrou-se de ter se sentido como se não houvesse ninguém mais no mundo. De como se sentira feliz. Nunca se sentira daquela maneira em relação a nenhuma outra mulher.

Abriu os olhos subitamente.

Não via a si mesmo se sentindo da mesma maneira em relação a ninguém mais porque não se sentiria da mesma maneira em relação a ninguém nunca mais!


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 de** **Corações Unidos Tradução de Susan Meier**

Alguns dias depois, Edward adiantou-se até a entrada do prédio da Wedding Belles. O sol matinal de abril o aquecia, mas não contribuía em nada para abrandar seu nervosismo.

Respirou fundo. Tinha de fazer aquilo.

Abriu a porta da frente, adiantando-se pela recepção. Uma morena detrás de uma mesa saudou-o com um sorriso expansivo.

— Bem-vindo a Wedding Belles — cumprimentou, como se estivesse surpresa em vê-lo. — É o noivo de alguém?

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Não. Estou aqui para falar com Isabella Swan.

Uma loira de olhos verdes se aproximou da mesa da recepção. Segurava um imenso buquê de flores.

— Ângela, eu... — Notando Edward, fez uma pausa. — Quem é este?

— Ele veio ver Bella.

A loira abriu um sorriso perspicaz.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Estendeu a mão livre. — Sou Callie. A melhor amiga de Bella. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Ele apertou-lhe a mão.

— Ela está aqui?

— Sim.

— Então, pode me levar até o escritório dela.

O sorriso de Callie se alargou.

— Com prazer.

Pela expressão no rosto dela, Edward imaginou que o bombardearia de perguntas enquanto atravessavam a recepção e subiam vários lances de escadas. Mas a loira não disse uma palavra, embora uma mulher com alfinetes na boca e uma outra segurando um bolo o tivessem olhado através de portas abertas como se fosse um espécime raro.

Tomado por grande alívio quando ele e Callie pararam diante de uma porta fechada, Edward deu um longo suspiro.

Callie riu.

— Não sei quem é você. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e Bella, mas boa sorte. Ela não está de bom humor.

E ele era o culpado.

— Não sei como alguém pode voltar do Caribe zangado, mas nossa Bella conseguiu.

Callie abriu a porta.

Com cortinas amarelo-claras ao fundo, Bella sentava-se a uma grande mesa que dominava o escritório. Quando o viu, arregalou os olhos com contentamento, mas sua expressão foi rapidamente substituída por um ar cauteloso.

— O que você quer?

— Preciso conversar com você.

— Acho que dissemos tudo o que tínhamos a dizer um ao outro na sua casa naquela noite.

— Eu também achava. Mas estar sem você não tem sido fácil. Joshua...

O súbito medo evidenciou-se na expressão de Bella.

— Joshua está bem?

— Ele está bem, mas...

— Mas você não quer ter de passar tanto tempo com ele. — A decepção na voz dela causou uma pontada no coração de Edward e o deixou zangado.

— Você sabia que eu estava me tornando um bom pai quando foi embora. Nada mudou.

Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Fico feliz em saber.

Esperando uma discussão, Edward se viu sem palavras de repente. O silêncio se prolongou.

Bella respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar.

— Então, por que está aqui?

Apesar de todo o planejamento que Edward fizera, não conseguia encontrar as palavras. A dor tomava conta de seu coração. Estava cansado. Porém, mais do que isso, sentia-se vazio. Como explicar aquilo a alguém a quem havia magoado? Por que ela deveria se importar?

Lançou um olhar a Callie.

— Será que podemos ter alguma privacidade?

— Ei, Bella pode achar que estamos todas alheias ao que lhe acontece porque o trabalho dela não interage com o nosso, mas todas vimos que o coração dela foi partido novamente. Se você está aqui para magoá-la, não vou permitir. É provável que lhe dê um soco.

Sem poder se conter, Edward riu. Bella empertigou-se.

— Callie, sou capaz de travar minhas próprias lutas.

Edward sabia que era verdade. Bella

— Acredite. Ela sabe me enfrentar. — Virando-se, encontrou os olhos de Audra. — E não tenho intenção de magoá-la.

Ela lançou um olhar a Callie.

— Dê-nos um minuto.

— Mas...

— Pode sair. E feche a porta.

Bufando, Callie adiantou-se até a porta e fechou-a ao sair.

Bella decidiu não dizer uma só palavra. Edward partira seu coração de uma maneira pior que James. Sua dor depois de ter sido abandonada no altar tivera mais a ver com humilhação do que com saudade de James. Desta vez, suas lágrimas eram por ter perdido Edward. Seu amor. Tudo que poderiam ter tido juntos. Não achara possível que a dor pudesse transpassar seu coração e atingir sua alma, mas era o que acontecia. Agora ele estava ali. Parecendo incrivelmente bonito. Forte. Inteligente. Capaz. Não podia se culpar por ter se apaixonado por ele. Exceto pelo fato de que avisara a si mesma para não se envolver. Ainda assim, deixara- se levar por seus sentimentos, pela atração, pela química e se apaixonara tanto que seu coração parecia tomado por uma dor física. Então, ele a fizera despertar para a dura realidade. Mais uma vez, ela tentava juntar os fragmentos de seu coração porque mais um homem podia gostar dela, ver as vantagens de tê-la por perto, mas não a amava.

Por mais ilógico que parecesse — porque nem sequer tinha certeza de que aquilo existia mais —, queria aquele amor completo e incondicional. Queria que alguém a amasse de verdade.

— Vim até aqui para lhe pedir desculpas.

— Desculpas?

— Sei que magoei você...

— Não se preocupe. Sou adulta e sabia exatamente que tipo de homem você é. Não tem por que que se desculpar.

Edward passou a mão pela nuca, esfregando os músculos tensos.

— Nem tudo na vida se resume a simples lógica.

— É mesmo?

Ele riu.

— Sim

— Então, você está aqui por causa de algo ilógico?

— Na verdade, estou. — Edward aproximou-se mais da mesa. — Estou aqui para pedir você em casamento.

Droga. Ela devia ter esperado aquilo. Ele não era o tipo de homem que deixava uma mulher rejeitá-lo. Estava tão acostumado a ter as coisas à sua maneira que provavelmente acreditava que pedi-la em casamento era a atitude certa a tomar — ao menos no momento. Uma vez que o pânico por ter sido deixado desaparecesse, poderia, enfim, rejeitá-la.

— Não.

— Não?

— Convenhamos, Edward. Você está apenas zangado por eu tê-lo rejeitado. Assim, está me oferecendo o que lhe falei que eu queria. Casamento. Mas você não quer se casar comigo. Para todos os fins práticos, sou a filha da empregada.

— É do que se trata tudo isso?

— E não é?

— Não! Bella, eu acreditava realmente que nunca iria querer me casar com ninguém.

— Oh, entendi. Enfim, assimilou o que minha mãe disse. Você percebeu que precisa mesmo de uma mãe para Joshua. Sou a escolha lógica. — Bella sacudiu a cabeça, desgostosa. — Mas também não quero isso.

Era doloroso relembrar a última discussão de ambos e a maneira como Edward a deixara ir embora, nem mesmo a chamando de volta quando saíra da mansão. De maneira alguma recomeçaria aquela tortura.

— Está bem. Devo estar fazendo isto da maneira errada porque, desta vez, eu sei que queremos a mesma coisa. — Ele fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos.

— A casa está vazia sem você. — Tornando a abrir os olhos, fitou-a com intensidade. — Eu me sinto como metade de uma pessoa. Eu me levanto de manhã percebendo que o dia se arrastará como os dias anteriores. Que o sol sairá, mas que isso não fará a menor diferença. Posso ter tudo o que quiser, mas não importa. — Respirando fundo, aproximou-se ainda mais da mesa. — Alguns dias, acordo me sentindo tão vazio que juro que chega a ser uma dor física.

Bella sabia muito bem como era aquilo. Vivera daquela maneira durante meses depois de James e, agora, sentia- se muito pior porque amava Edward centenas de vezes mais do que amara James.

— Isso está me parecendo depressão — declarou ela, levantando-se de sua poltrona para poder acompanhá-lo até a porta. — Sugiro que procure um médico.

— Não há motivo para eu ir a um médico. Descobri o que está errado.

— Bem, seu médico é o único que pode lhe prescrever antidepressivos. — Bella contornou a mesa. — Não posso ajudá-lo nisso.

Edward pegou-lhe o braço e a deteve.

— Não quero ir ao médico. Não preciso de antidepressivos. Preciso apenas ter você de volta na minha vida.

— Já entendi que é por isso que está me pedindo em casamento. Rejeitei você porque me disse que jamais se casaria comigo e, então, agora...

— Bella, eu amo você.

Por alguns segundos o mundo parou de girar. O tempo ficou em suspenso. Ainda assim, aquelas palavras podiam ser apenas parte do plano dele de não ser rejeitado por ela.

— Bela tentativa.

— Não foi. Até agora, amar você só me fez sofrer. Mas não consigo mudar o fato de que amo você. — Edward soltou um riso gentil. — Você é perfeita... quase como se tivesse sido feita para que eu a amasse. Você ri das minhas piadas, não me deixa ser menos do que o homem que posso ser e me ama também

Olhou-a no fundo dos olhos marrons.

— Você disse isso na sexta-feira. Ignorei as palavras como se não significassem nada. Mas tudo o que diz tem significado. Você me ama. E eu a amo. Embora eu não tenha ideia de como fazer um casamento funcionar, também não tinha ideia de como criar um bebê e, ainda assim, aprendi. Assim, vendo como já começaremos amando um ao outro, eu diria que passarmos o resto da vida juntos será fácil.

Bella não disse nada, apenas o fitou, tomada pela esperança de que Edward estivesse falando a sério, de que aqueles fossem seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Agora entendo Emmett e Rosalie. Por que nunca queriam estar longe um do outro. Por que tiraram milhões de fotos de tudo que faziam juntos. Poderiam ter sido as duas pessoas mais pobres do mundo e ainda teriam sido felizes. Porque tinham um ao outro.

— Não se importa que eu seja a filha da administradora da sua casa?

Edward riu.

— É claro que não. Só tenho medo de que ela me esfole vivo se magoar você. O que não acontecerá. — Segurou os braços de Bella, aproximando-a mais de si. — O que sinto por você não tem nada a ver com quem é a sua mãe. Nada a ver com Joshua. Não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ter perdido minha antiga vida ou assumido a de Emmett. Finalmente me dei conta de que você teria mudado o meu mundo inteiro sozinha.

— Fala sério? — A voz de Bella soou vulnerável e desesperada. Queria tanto acreditar nele que rezava para não o estar interpretando mal.

Edward abriu um sorriso.

— Sim

— Você me ama?

Ele soltou um riso manso.

— Amo você.

— Para sempre?

— Para sempre, e com todo o romantismo que faz parte desse amor. Assistindo a um dos DVDs que você mandou fazer para Joshua, entendi que me sentia por você da mesma maneira que Emmett se sentia por Rosalie, mas eu não havia dito isso. Porque me sentia como um peixe fora d'água. Eu estava diante de algo que achava que nunca enfrentaria e que achava que não queria. Não acreditava que era o tipo de cara para se casar com alguém. Mas quero me casar com você e isso me assusta.

Bella riu.

— Acho que você é o homem mais bonito, mais maravilhoso e mais enlouquecedor do mundo. Mas sei que é essa última parte que não nos deixará ficar entediados.

Ele também riu.

— Bem, você quer dizer às suas amigas que estão ouvindo do outro lado da porta que elas têm mais um casamento para organizar?

— Sim e não.

— Sim e não?

— A última vez me deixou com um gosto amargo na boca por ter ficado à espera inutilmente numa igreja enfeitada, num vestido de noiva. — Bella fitou-lhe os olhos com intensidade. — Eu gostaria que fôssemos a um juiz de paz e, em seguida, partíssimos para uma ilha tropical.

— Você acaba de voltar de uma ilha tropical.

— Fiquei sentada a um canto, pensando em você o tempo todo. Assim, agora seria maravilhoso desfrutar de uma ilha tropical com você.

— Depois de meses sobrecarregado de trabalho, duas semanas de lua de mel numa ilha soam como o paraíso.

— Você é o chefe.

Ele riu.

— Não. Nada de chefes aqui. Gosto mais de nós como uma equipe.

Ela sorriu, feliz.

— Eu também.

Então, Edward beijou-a apaixonadamente, entrelaçando suas vidas, unindo seus destinos. Não precisou repetir as palavras. Bella não precisou ouvi-las outra vez. O beijo dele e a maneira como o corpo dela reagia diziam tudo.

* * *

 **E acabou. Logo logo vem mais adaptações...**


End file.
